


Kinktober 2019 - MEZZO" edition

by Lex (Moooomoo)



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ainana Police (AU), Angst, Aphrodisiacs, Bathroom Sex, Begging, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bodyswap, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cat Ears, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Collars, DUSK TiLL DAWN (AU), Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Edging, Established Relationship, Everything is consensual unless stated otherwise at the begining, Feet, Formalwear, Gags, Ghost Sex, Hair-pulling, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Handcuffs, Kinktober 2019, LOVE&GAME, Lapdance, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Marchen Dream (AU), Masks, Military Uniforms, Mirror Sex, Muscles Worship, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Idol AU, Oral Fixation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Re:vale is guesting!, Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Sadism, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Shibari, Silence Kink, Smile, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Sthenolagnia, Suspension, Temperature Play, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, University Students (AU), Use of a vibrator in a public space, Vibrators, Zombie Apocalypse, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-08 12:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 43,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moooomoo/pseuds/Lex
Summary: Kinktober 2019! 100% MEZZO'' (SouTama) focused, but you get some guests and some TamaSou too along the way.Specific tags for each chapter are in beginning notes, since you can get lost pretty easily with so many.98% of these are consensual kinks, the 2 that are not have a warning at the beginning of the chapter.1 - Spanking2 - Bodyswap3 - Tentacles (Marchen Dream AU)4 - Gags5 - Vibrator6 - Suspension7 & 8 - Aphrodisiac & Sadism (Ainana Police AU)9 - Pet Play10 - Toys11 - Formal wear12 - Lingerie13 - Nipples play14 - Feet15 - Hair-pulling16 - Shibari (feat. Re:vale)17 - Lapdance18 - Sthenolagnia (muscles worship)19 - Double Penetration20 - Role Play21 - Edging22 - (Vibrator)23 - Threesome (feat. Ryuunosuke)24 - Begging25 - Monsterfucking (DUSK TiLL DAWN AU)26 - Smiles (University Students non-idol AU)27 & 28 - Sex Pollen & Overstimulation (DUSK TiLL DAWN AU)29 - Oral fixation30 - Temperature play31 - Ghost love story (non-idol AU)





	1. DAY 1 - Spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanking (prompt), non-consensual spanking, light bondage, established relationship.

“Sou-chan, it’s the middle of the night!!”

Tamaki was trying to stay calm, he really was. After all, it was his boyfriend he was talking to, and he trusted him more than anything.

“I know. But that’s exactly why I have to punish you~”

But there was no hiding the panic in his voice. Sougo was really scary when he was mad.

“Taa-kun has been a bad boy, and bad boys need to be punished, right?”

And when Sougo was mad at him _ and _ drunk at the same time, Tamaki would rather walk through the dark in a haunted house than be in the same room as him.

“Please, Sou-chan… ‘m sorry, forgive me, I won’t do it again!!”

Pulling on his knot one last time, Sougo made sure that Tamaki’s hands were firmly secured to the headboard of the bed. Sougo told him earlier in the evening to clean up his uniform parts he just scattered around the room, but he didn’t. Now Tamaki’s tie was tightly secured around his wrists in front of him as he was kneeling on the bed, and the young man was full of regrets. Maybe he should have cleaned up after all.

“You said the same thing last week, and the week before, didn’t you? Taa-kun need to be taught properly not eat pudding in the middle of the night. I will teach you now~”

“But I was hungry!!”

“Taa-kun is always hungry when it’s for pudding~! Well, I am always hungry for Taa-kun hehe…”

Sougo quickly pulled on Tamaki’s boxers until they rested with his knees on the bed.

“What are you doi— AH!”

A hard slap landed on his butt, surprising the young man.

“Sou-chan what the hell?! AH!”

Two more slaps followed, less forceful this time but quicker.

“It hurts!! Sou-ch—… Aaah…”

This time, Sougo was gently stroking his butt cheeks, the touch on the tingly skin feeling even softer than usual. Tamaki couldn’t repress a small shiver of pleasure before the next slap hit him. He was starting to feel really hot.

“How many puddings did you eat tonight?”

“I… one! I ate one!!”

The hand landed firmly on his butt one more time, making him gasp more because of the pleasure it gave him than under the impact.

“Wrong~”

“Okay, okay, maybe I ate two… or th-three…”

Bracing himself for another hit, he didn’t expect to feel the softness of Sougo’s lips instead. His partner delicately left kisses on each of the hand marks that were now reddening. A moan escaped Tamaki, who barely registered the following slaps.

“And what did I tell you?”

“…No pudding –aaah– after… dinner…”

The small cries of pain turned to moans as Tamaki was getting hard despite himself.

“I am sorry Sou-chan, I am really sorry. Please stop, I won’t do it again, I promise.”

“Stopping? Did you really learn your lesson then~?”

“Yes, yes I did! I learned it!! No pudding at night!!”

“Hmm.. But Taa-kun, do you really want me to stop? To me it looks like you’re enjoying this… aren’t you hard?”

A quick look confirmed Sougo was right. He really was. He wanted to hide it, but his wrists were too strongly restrained. Shame consumed him slowly, rising even more his body temperature, as Sougo alternated between spanking him and softly massaging or stroking his butt. By the time his partner decided they were done with the lesson, Tamaki’s cock was throbbing, painfully hard and left untouched, and the young man was firmly convinced no one would ever catch him eating pudding in the middle of the night again. Well, at least not on nights where Sougo had a drinking party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sougo would never hurt Tamaki, even if drunk! It was a very light spanking, the punishment was the fact Tamaki was left untouched after being aroused.


	2. DAY 2 - Body swap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Body swap (prompt), masturbation, established relationship.

When Sougo opened his eyes, he immediately understood something was wrong. This was not his room. This was Tamaki’s room. Why the hell was he in Tamaki’s room – without Tamaki? The young man was nowhere to be seen. Sitting up on the bed, the strange feeling didn’t got away. Why was he sleeping in his boxers? And above all: since when did he have such abs??

_ Oh. _

“If you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable must be the truth”. Sougo remembered this quote from a book he had read a long time ago. He liked it, because no matter how logical you could be, it was always true in the end.

_ Am I…. in Tamaki-kun’s body…? _

After all, he knew these abs very well. There was absolutely no mistake. A quick look at what laid under his boxers also confirmed he also knew this dick very well, and even if it did consider it being his, it did not come with his own body. Rushing to the mirror at the foot of the bed, Sougo saw Tamaki looking at him with a confused look. There was no doubt anymore.

“I am dreaming!” Sougo exclaimed out loud. Even his voice was Tamaki’s.

What other explanation could there be, after all?

Still in front of the mirror, Sougo let his right hand trail on those perfect abs. Oh god how much he liked to look at them and touch them… thankfully for him, his boyfriend liked to hang around half naked all the time. He kept scolding him, but he secretly enjoyed the view nonetheless. And now they were all his to look at and touch… almost by reflex, Sougo pinched one of the pink nipples tempting him. A shiver of pleasure ran down his spine as he did. God this felt good. He knew Tamaki was very sensitive, but he had no idea it was  _ this much _ . Pinching the second one, this time a bit stronger, a moan escaped his lips. He knew it was his own reaction, but the voice being this of his boyfriend just gave him spikes of arousal.

Deciding that he had to make the most out of this dream after all, Sougo picked up the mirror and set it up so it was now facing the bed, in a way he could see himself even if he sat or laid down on it. For the time being, however, he chose to keep standing up. Very slowly, he started stroking these beautiful abs while looking at himself, playing with the nipples on the way. As he felt his temperature rising, he decided to drop the boxers. Now completely naked, he took a moment to just enjoy the view. Tamaki really had the most perfect body. It was almost unfair, considering how the young man was eating, but Sougo would never complain since he was dating him. Hm, there was just one downside in dreaming he was in Tamaki’s body: he could not properly enjoy his firm ass. Getting a proper look was a bit complicated with only one mirror, after all. But it was fine, he had other things to play with. Finally taking his dick in hand, he gave it one very slow stroke. Man, his boyfriend was huge. It was nothing new, but today it felt different as he devoured it with his eyes in the mirror. Sougo couldn’t help but lick his lips as he was eyeing it, but there would be no sucking today. Tamaki was flexible, but not  _ that  _ flexible.

Nevertheless, there were other possibilities. Taking himself in his left hand, he raised his right hand to his mouth and put two fingers in it. Slowly, Sougo started to suck on the fingers in rhythm with his stroking. The moans he elicited just added to his pleasure. After a dozen minutes, Sougo started to increase the pace, his pants getting louder and louder.

_ Aah _ – _ ... I am so close…! _

His eyes left the hard and red cock and devoured every inch of the body, making their way up to the flushed face, drool dripping on the chin.

Oh god, how he wanted to put something in that mouth–!

In a scream of ecstasy Sougo came, spraying all over the mirror before letting himself fall on the bed, panting, trying to catch his breath.

Just as he was thinking about going for a second round, this time using the vibrator he kept stored under Tamaki’s bed just in case – they usually did their lovemaking into Sougo’s room, but the older man liked to think himself ready at any point for any possibilities – the door of the room opened in a crash, startling him so bad he almost had a heart attack.

“SOU-CHAN?!?!?!?!”

“Ta-Tamaki-kun….?”

A panicked “Sougo” was facing him, tears on the corners of his eyes.

“Sou-chan…? Is that really you?? Sou-chan, what’s happening?? Why am I you?? Why are you me???”

Sougo was speechless. Was this really a dream after all?

This is when Tamaki spotted the sperm all over his stomach and hand, then the mirror, and gave him a horrified look.

“Sou-chan?!?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You weren’t dreaming Sougo. Woops.
> 
> Also how do you make bodyswap into a kink? I have no idea. Did my best welp.


	3. DAY 3 - Tentacles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marchen Dream setting, tentacles (prompt), established relationship.  
/!\ Warning: non-con /!\  
Please skip this chapter if this make you feel uncomfortable!

“Stupid Sou-chan!!”

Angrily stomping the ground, Tamaki didn’t even pay attention to where he was headed. He just had a fight with Sougo, and the only thing he wanted at the moment was to get as far as possible. It didn’t matter where. 

However, after he was finally done with his grumping and his head had cooled down a bit, Tamaki started to regret reacting too strongly. If you’d ask him now, maybe he didn’t exactly meant everything he said during the fight. Maybe, just maybe, he should get back to Sougo’s house and apologize to him after all. However, there was one issue: in which direction was the house? Tamaki had been living in the area for a long time, well before Sougo moved here as well. But at the moment, he didn’t recognize where he was at all.

_ Did I really walk that far? _

Even his nose couldn’t pick up any familiar smell, which was really weird since he usually was able to find his way back to Sougo immediately by following his spicy scent even from miles away. It was after all the one kind of scent you usually did not find in a forest, so it was easy to set it apart from the others. But right now, there was no trace of it. All he could smell was a very strong and intoxicating sweet smell. It was unfamiliar but if he focused on it too much it made him slightly dizzy. A bit like…

_ Oh no! Oh no no no, I went much further than I thought! I need to leave right now! _

There was a very famous monster living in the far south of the woods. No one ever was able to defeat it, but as it usually never came out of its lair the inhabitants of the forest decided to simply avoid it. It usually worked well enough, except Tamaki absolutely didn’t pay attention to where he was headed and walked right into its territory, apparently. That sweet smell was the warning you were too close. As long as it had no effect on you, it usually meant you could safely leave. But if your head started to feel light, it might already be too late.

Running in what he hoped was where he had come from, Tamaki blocked his nose to avoid smelling too much of it. It was said to make you feel weaker and weaker the more you inhaled it. Finally spotting a familiar tree he was sure he passed on his way there, Tamaki had a sigh of relief. He was in the right direction, he was saved…!

Or so he thought, before he fell on the ground with a scream as something yanked him back aggressively by his left ankle and dragged him back to where he first noticed the weird smell. His head dizzy now from both the rough treatment and the smell, Tamaki turned himself over to face the weird purple tentacle tightly wrapped around his shins.

“Aah, let me go, let me go!!”

Pulling on his leg did nothing, so Tamaki picked up a stone and tried to smash it on it to free his leg. Not only did it not help, another tendril wrapped itself around his wrist and pulled it away, keeping it behind him.

“You stupid monster, what are you—… Gya!!”

The young man-wolf suddenly found himself hovering in the air, held firmly by all 4 limbs by some slimy tentacles, hands above the head and legs spread open. Despite the weird liquid that seemed to be oozing from the monster’s tentacles, it wasn’t slippery at all. At least not enough for Tamaki to get free. Trashing with all his might, he didn’t manage to improve his situation one bit. Panting under the effort, he felt his strength diminishing rapidly as more tendrils wrapped around the rest of his body.

“Let… Let me go…!”

Suddenly, he picked up a familiar smell. It was faint, still far away, and barely noticeable under the sickening sweet toxic scent of the monster, but there was no mistake: it was spicy. Sougo had somehow gotten closer. Sougo was probably looking for him!

“Sou-chan!!! Sou-chan I’m here!!! Help!!! Help m— hmmpgh?!”

After wrapping itself around his neck, a thick tendril found its way into his mouth, pushing itself almost all the way as it explored this new part of his body, feeling around and playing with his tongue as it rolled around inside.

“Hhhnnn! Hhgggnnn…!”

No matter how hard he tried, his voice couldn’t get out anymore, nor could he move. Panting, Tamaki wondered if staying still for a while would maybe give him some strength back. Just as he thought that, he felt a tentacle stroking his tail, spreading slime on it in the process.

“?!!”

It felt weird and cold, and he immediately hated it.

“Hgnn!!”

To his surprise, the monster seemed to understand his dislike and quickly left his tail alone. However, the relief that flooded him was short lived when some smaller tentacles started slipping under his clothes and exploring his body, feeling up and squeezing everything they could on the way. The slimy feeling disgusted him, making him helplessly wriggle once again, but the arousal he felt while being touched literally everywhere on his body at the same time was even more intoxicating that the smell. 

“Mmmmmmm...”

Moans escaped his lips with the drool as his nipples were pinched and some extremely thin tendrils wrapped around his balls and started massaging them. For a very short while, the tentacle in his mouth retreated, making him try to catch his breath as he gasped for air. The spicy sent was much stronger now, meaning Sougo was heading in the right direction. But calling for help was very hard, as the only sounds it seemed he was able to produce anymore were moans and whimpers. Just as he had gathered enough strength for a shout, the tentacle went back into his mouth, muffling his scream efficiently before starting moving back and forth at a slow pace, never leaving completely anymore.

So far the monster had managed to invade his body and intimacy without undressing him, thick tentacles wrapping on his clothes but thin ones spreading all over from under, but Tamaki suddenly felt his pants slid down on his legs, freeing his butt.

“Hgnn?!! Aah— n— Hnnnnnn!!”

He understood immediately what the monster had in mind, even before it started feeling his ass and slowly spread his butt cheeks. But at that moment, Tamaki wasn’t sure if he was afraid the monster would dare penetrate him, or that it would not and leave him hanging in arousal. The whole thing felt so good, the monster seemingly understanding when it was hitting good spots and when it was not, reacting accordingly to only push his best buttons and driving him over the edge.

At the same instant than a thick tentacle finally penetrated him, so deep it made him choke in surprise, a tendril firmly wrapped itself at the base of his cock while another started stroking him up and down slowly. In rhythm with the one in his ass, the monster set a low pacing and drove him mad in pleasure while he was prevented from coming. Tamaki felt himself giving up his last shred of resistance as he drowned in rapture.

“-kun? –maki-kun!!”

“Hhnn..? Hmm?! Nnnn! Ooo—aaann—!!!”

“Tamaki-kun?!! Are you there? Tamaki-kun!!!”

The voice was very close now, but Tamaki was too far gone. He didn’t even had strength left to trash in his restraints as he felt a thick and warm liquid fill his mouth and the tendril at the base of his dick loosened up, allowing him to come in a blissful explosion. His mind went completely blank and he lost consciousness.

When he woke up, the sun was much lower and there were sliced tentacles parts everywhere around him. Resting against a tree a couple of meters away, Sougo’s axe was covered in blood. Tamaki had barely moved a finger when Sougo’s eyes snapped open with worries.

“Tamaki-kun! Are you…. Are you okay? I am so sorry I couldn't.... arrive earlier…”

Sougo's red cape was covering him, some part of his clothes apparently finally torn apart as the monster tried to retract in a hurry. Tamaki’s head felt very light, but to his surprise he didn’t feel any pain, just a left over bliss.

“Sou-chan… thank you for saving me… I am sorry for earlier. I really am!”

Sougo gave him a confused look.

“What? But… this wasn’t your fault!! It was not!! It’s my fault for being late, for failing to find you earlier… I am so sorry…! Please never apologize for that!!! I… was too late but at least I took care of the monster. He’ll never ever touch you again, or anyone else.”

“What? Sou-chan you idiot, no. ‘m talking about the fight. The one we had this morning? ‘m sorry, I was acting selfish. I didn’t mean what I said.”

Sougo’s eyes got bigger under the surprise. How could he even think about this?!

“Tamaki-kun…I don’t care about the fight. I just care about you!”

“Hehe. Good then. I only care about Sou-chan too.”

A small silence passed between them, but it did not feel awkward. It felt warm. However, the sun was setting and it worried Sougo. He wasn’t sure they could find their way back in the dark.

“Do you feel like you can walk? I’m not strong enough to carry you all the way, but you use me as a support if you feel strong enough to stand.”

“Hm. I should be fine. Actually, I think I feel fine? Still weak from this weird scent but… otherwise… It doesn't hurt...”

A deep blush spread on the wolf’s face.

“It kinda felt good, in the end….”

The man in red felt relief flooding him. At least Tamaki wasn’t physically hurt, even if he would never forgive that monster for what it did to his boyfriend.

“Let’s go home?”

“Hm. Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I feel horrible for writing this? Yes...


	4. DAY 4 - Gags

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gags (prompt), established relationship, bondage

Sougo didn’t think he ever saw his boyfriend being so silent before. Tamaki did like to pout in a corner in silence after a fight sometimes, but it usually didn’t last very long. And usually, his moans were loud enough to overcome any kind of gag - something Sougo really enjoyed. There was nothing more erotic to him than his own boyfriend’s moans of pleasure. But right now, even Tamaki couldn’t do anything against that one. A cloth had been stuffed inside his mouth, filling it completely, before Sougo circled his head twice with bondage tape, just below the ponytail his hair was gathered into at the moment. The cloth and the tape muffled any sound quite efficiently, a lot more than he expected. 

Then, to be sure his partner wouldn’t be able to take it off himself, Sougo made him cross his wrists behind his back and taped them firmly together. Tamaki was now facing him, sitting on his legs slightly spread on the sides, waiting patiently for Sougo to continue whatever he had in mind. He was still wearing the black and thin turtleneck he used for his magazine photoshoot a few hours earlier, sleeves rolled up to his forearms as not to get any tape-glue on it, and a high brand stylish pair of boxers - a gift from Sougo. Ousama puddings boxers and t-shirts were cute, but once in a while Sougo liked to enjoy his own “magazine-style-Tamaki” as well.

“Tamaki-kun, you’re really silent like this, aren’t you?”

No hearable sound answered him, making the older man smiles and giving him an idea. Taking a red leather collar from his supply of toys, Sougo fastened it on the neck of his boyfriend over the fabric, before hooking up to it a leash that he tied up on the headboard. Tamaki looked at him with curiosity.

“Now, I think I’ll use this silence to work a bit.”

“??”

Patting Tamaki on the cheek, Sougo left a kiss on his forehead before leaving the bed and sitting at his desk.

_ Sou-chan…? You’re kidding, right? Sou-chan? Sou-chan!! _

Lots of thoughts went through Tamaki’s head but the gag was indeed very efficient, and the only thing to escape his lips was a small trail of drool that the cloth failed to absorb. To his utter horror, Sougo indeed started to work, quickly focused on whatever he was doing. Getting off the bed to get closer and claim back his attention crossed Tamaki’s mind, but at his first movement he understood immediately the purpose of the collar. Without even looking in his direction, Sougo spoke to him from the other side of the room.

“Tamaki-kun, if you can be patient, I’ll reward you later. Can you do that?”

Could he? The issue was that he couldn't do anything else at the moment. The collar prevented him from even lying down on the bed. All he could do was wait, without moving. Two things Tamaki was really not fond of. But he knew that the longer Sougo made him wait, the more rewarding it usually was, so he did is best to be patient and focused on watching his boyfriend working.

His desk was positioned in a way that allowed Tamaki to watch Sougo's profile from the bed. At the moment Sougo was nibbling on a pen, his brows slightly furrowed and his right index tapping softly on the paper in front of him. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts. Any other time, Tamaki would have asked him what he was doing, or if he needed help. However, even if the sounds of his own breathing seemed so loud to him, he knew that Sougo couldn't hear him at all. Moving his legs a bit, Tamaki switched from kneeling to sitting cross-legged on the bed with some difficulties. The leash connecting the collar to the headboard was extremely short, and any movement pulled on it. But knowing his boyfriend, he probably would have to wait quite some time before getting his reward and it was more comfortable this way. To his surprise, even changing positions didn't earn him a glance from Sougo. There was something strangely arousing in not being able to get his attention at all, and Tamaki felt himself getting slightly aroused.

A dozen minutes later - an eternity for Tamaki - Sougo put down his pen and stretched his arms, a smile on his face. Whatever he was doing, he apparently was satisfied with the result. His movement made his oversized designer t-shirt show a part of his belly, and Tamaki imagined himself gently stroking this uncovered part of his skin before sliding up his hand under the t-shirt and moving up to his chest, while softly kissing his collarbone. Shivering, the young man tried to get these thoughts out of his head. The more arousal he felt, the more uncomfortable the wait would be. But maybe Sougo was done? Would it be his turn now? Hell, he probably had been patient enough already. Tamaki tried to make some sounds, to get him to look at him, but it didn’t seem like his partner heard anything. It wasn’t like he couldn’t get any sound out at all, but it was muffled so well by the combination of fabric and tape that the few meters separating them was enough to make his effort pointless.

Disappointment hit him when Sougo opened up his computer. Apparently his turn had not come yet. Twisting his arms, Tamaki had to opportunity to confirm tape did a terrific job at restraining him. It didn’t move one bit, unlike rope, so he quickly gave up. There was no getting out of this one on his own. For a while Sougo just seemingly scrolled on the internet, an absent look in his eyes, until something caught his attention and he let out a small squeal of joy as he jumped in his seat. Then he started to furiously type something for five minutes straight, his eyes literally sparkling.

_ C-cute...  _

But the songwriter already switched to a troubled face again.

"That won't do... this doesn't fit in a tweet... it doesn't even fit in 5 tweets... But how could I make a shorter answer!?.."

_ Sou-chan, I thought you were working! What are you doing on twitter! Pay me attention, please!!! _

***

Tamaki looked up to the clock on the bedside. It'd been almost 2 hours. Watching his boyfriend’s every move had been fun, but his patience was really at its limit now. He could feel drool dripping from his chin to inside his turtleneck, giving him a weird feeling, and his jaw started to ache from being unable to close completely for such a long time. Not to mention the cloth inside his mouth was now soaked and he really wanted to stretch his arms and just lie down. Sougo didn't give him a single glance since he left him on the bed and any attempt to get his attention had been a complete failure, leaving Tamaki now whimpering silently with need. The need to move, the need to touch and be touched, the need to talk, but above the need to be the main center of interest of his boyfriend.

“Okay I’m done. I think you’ve been patient enough, Tamaki-kun. Don’t you think?”

Some energetic nodding answered him. Getting up, Sougo quickly striped off his pants and boxers, only keeping his t-shirt on, not long enough to completely cover his own erection. Even if he did get some work done tonight, the thought of his boyfriend waiting for him silently and tied-up just a few meters away while he was ignoring him was enough to keep him aroused. Tamaki shifted on his legs in anticipation when he noticed. Now kneeling on the bed to face him, Sougo cupped both of his cheeks with his hands and gently caressed them with his thumbs below the tape before planting a soft kiss on the middle of his forehead. Tamaki’s breathing accelerated as he closed his eyes, enjoying the precious attention. Unhooking the leash but leaving the collar on, Sougo slowly pushed him down until he was lying done completely on the bed, his tied hands now pinned behind him by the weight of his own body. Carefully, Sougo took off Tamaki’s boxers and threw them onto the floor.

If anything, Tamaki immediately spreading his legs open after that was a pretty clear demand. Sougo couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Even when you can’t speak, you still manage to tell me what you want really clearly, don’t you? But don’t go too fast, I have a better idea.”

Slowly rolling over the turtleneck on his torso, Sougo covered his stomach in kisses before moving down to his boyfriend’s cock and delicately took the tip into his mouth, instantly making Tamaki shiver uncontrollably. Being deliberately slow, Sougo took as much as he could of the length into his mouth before bobbing his head up and down a couple of times. He then released it and started kissing and licking it, rolling his tongue around it in a playful way. It felt so strange not hearing his reactions beside some very muffled breathing as he teased him as much as possible.

Meanwhile Tamaki was screaming with rapture and arousal into his gag, his dick as hard as it could be. He would definitely come in a matter of seconds if this continued. Sougo probably felt it too as he stopped. Opening the lube waiting on the bedside, he coated his fingers generously as he watched Tamaki’s flushed face and his chest rapidly going up and down, the only visible proof of his boyfriend heavy and laboured breathing.

He then put both of his legs on his shoulders and started spreading him, gently but faster than usual. It was fascinating to see Tamaki’s back arching itself and his eyelids fluttering in pleasure while not hearing any of his moans. It somehow made him want to be louder himself, for once. Taking his own dick in hand, he spread lube onto the whole length before pushing himself inside Tamaki in one swift move of his hips.

“Is it ok, Tamaki-kun?”

He was going at it much quicker than usual but the last thing he wanted was to hurt his boyfriend. Meanwhile, Tamaki just wanted to scream at him to go faster and deeper. Finally his silent wish was granted when Sougo started to pound deep into him, all restraint lost as he watched his boyfriend nearing the edge at every thrust. After a while Tamaki finally came, untouched, spilling sperm all over his stomach and the remaining clothes they were both still wearing, his insides filled by Sougo a couple of minutes later. Everything was spinning around him as he tried to catch his breath through his nose, his head heavy and dizzy. A few seconds later the tape was removed and the cloth carefully taken out of his mouth before a fully pillow found his way behind his head. As his arms were finally freed as well, Sougo helped him sit, his back to the headboard, before giving him water he gratefully accepted. Once he caught his breath and felt some energy coming back, Tamaki gave him a smile.

“Wow… Sou-chan…. That was good…!”

“Wasn’t it? It was rougher than usual but… It did feel good…”

“But our clothes and the bed are kinda ruined now”

“Ah… Well… that’s my fault, I guess…”

“Hehe, it’s nice to see you forget yourself tho’. Come here, I wanna cuddle now.”

“What? No, we need to clean ourselves first!”

“Why care? Since we’re already dirty anyway! At bit more won’t hurt!”

Catching his boyfriend by the waist, Tamaki brought him into an embrace.

“I wanna feel you against me. Two hours was a  _ very long  _ time, Sou-chan.”

“I’m sorry, I might have pushed a bit too much on that one.”

“‘S okay though. By the way, what the hell did you do on Twitter earlier? You spent at least one hour there!!”

“Ah… Douglass Rootbank answer one of my tweets about his last album, and he kept replying to me so I just couldn’t stop…I’m sorry...”

“...I can’t believe I lost to this old man…. But it’s fine, as long as you’re all mine now.”

“I am. No Twitter and no nothing anymore tonight. I’m only yours.”

“Perfect, ‘cause I have plans and a revenge to take!”


	5. DAY 5 - Vibrator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vibrators (prompt), bondage (prompt), orgasm delay, established relationship

“Sou-chan, please!”

“‘I’m sorry Tamaki-kun, I know I told you we’d do it tonight but Banri-san gave me this to do urgently…”

“Can’t you do it tomorrow?”

“No, it’s really urgent. Banri-san want me to mail it to him tonight if possible.”

“Aww, but you promised!”

Tamaki knew he was acting selfish right now. Work should always come first, he knew it very well. It took him a long time to accept it, but he was responsible enough now not to forget it. However, it'd been a while, weeks even, since he and Sougo were able to do anything thanks to their very busy schedules, and he had been looking forward to this night for two weeks now. The dorm was almost empty - only two of their friends were there - and the chance wouldn’t come again for a long time.

Sitting on the bed, Tamaki gave a sad look to his boyfriend, making Sougo’s heart hurt in guilt. Whatever he’d chose to do, he’d disappoint someone. Unless…

“Tamaki-kun. I maybe have an idea… that would allow me to do both…”

***

Sougo finally closed his computer. He was done! So focused on his work, he barely registered how much time had passed. What time was it? A quick glance showed him it was 0:30. Stretching his arm he let out a big sigh of relief. This took much longer than he expected. Taking off his headphones and setting them on his desk, the rock music he was listening to until now was suddenly replaced by some loud moans coming from behind him, almost startling him. Right. Tamaki.

Turning his chair to face the bed, his look fell on his boyfriend, lying there on his back. He did spare a dozen minutes earlier in the evening to take care of him as he offered. His hands were fastened to the headboard of the bed by some leather handcuffs, especially made not to leave any marks and be soft on the skin, and each of his ankles were bound to the footboard by a red rope. He was still wearing his usual Ousama Pudding t-shirt, but a few hours of wriggling in pleasure pulled it up on his chest, now showing off some of his abs glistening with sweat. He wasn’t wearing anything else since Sougo had to take his pants and boxers off to prepare him earlier. A huge vibrator has been inserted deep in his ass, secured by some more rope to be sure it wouldn’t slip out on its own, and the strong buzzing was still happily going on. To maximize Tamaki’s pleasure, Sougo taped another small egg vibrator directly onto his dick, giving him twice the stimulation this way. But to make sure he wouldn’t come to fast, a cockring had been tightly secured to the base of his cock. After all, Sougo did promise him “hours of pleasure” when they scheduled this evening, originally.

Well. Tamaki was wearing one more thing beside that t-shirt : a ball gag, fastened behind his head. It made him helplessly drool and muffled his screams, turning them into moans as spasms shook his body and the sweet release he was hoping for wouldn’t come, his arms and legs pulling erratically on the restraints with no results. It took Sougo coming close enough to the bed to be able to touch him for Tamaki to notice his boyfriend was done and looking at him. A couple of tears fell from his eyes as he gave him a begging look, making Sougo’s cock turn hard with a shiver.

Quickly unfastening the gag, Sougo replaced its presence in his mouth with his tongue, kissing Tamaki deeply, his own arousal increasing at an amazing pace. When he broke the kiss, Tamaki was barely able to speak in between his pants.

“Aaah… S-So-sou...chan… aaaah.. P-p-please…. Let-- aaah… let me c-come…. P-please…! Aaaah...”

“Tamaki-kun, I told you it would be too much to use everything at the same time. Just one would have been enough…”

“Aaaah… hnnn… I k-know… p-please…. P-please s-sou-cha-- aah…”

The pleasure and need for release was so strong that his tears wouldn’t stop falling now, making Sougo’s heart wince in guilt once again. Maybe Tamaki did ask for it, but he probably shouldn’t have completely indulged. His dick was red, glistening with precum and some of the sperm that found its way out along the evening despite the restricting ring. Sougo delicately loosened the cockring before muffling with another kiss Tamaki’s scream of ecstasy as he came and rode on his orgasm. Sougo turned off both vibrators immediately as to prevent any over-stimulation before he gave Tamaki time to come back to his senses, resting on the body of his boyfriend and listening to his fast heartbeat while he waited.

After a couple of minutes, Sougo felt the body of his lover goes slack under him and his breathing calm down. Did he fall asleep?

“Tamaki-kun?”

“Y-yeah…”

The voice was indeed sleepy, but he was still awake. His arms and legs were now relaxed, and Sougo used the opportunity to open the handcuffs, before taking off the vibrators. Tamaki was still panting slightly, but a lot more calmly now.

“Are you okay? It was a bit too much, wasn’t it?”

“Hn… it was, I think… but ’s ok… ‘t was really good when I came…”

“Well. Next time let’s limit ourselves to only one vibrator. Or no cockring at least. I’m sorry I took longer than I thought with this work…”

“Did you finish?”

“Yes. Everything was sent to Banri-san.”

“Then it’s fine. Good work, Sou-chan. Come cuddle now.”

Done untying his legs, Sougo joined him in the bed with a towel to clean his body.

“Sou-chan… wait, aren’t you like super hard right now??”

“I might be… from watching you come…”

“Haha… well, that’s gonna be your punishment for taking too long with work!”

“Tamaki-kun!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it feels too similar to the previous one, they initially were the same prompt I was trying to find a direction for and it shows a bit ///  
Also it's my head-canon that Sougo is kinky as fuck and Tamaki doesn't mind going with whatever his boyfriend wants to do as long as he gets his cuddles at the end xD


	6. DAY 6 - Suspension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suspension (prompt), mask (prompt), blowjob (prompt), established relationship, consensual bondage, flood-play
> 
> (yes, using 3 of the 4 potential prompts for this day at once because they just worked great together)

“And there, I’m done. How does it feel, Tamaki-kun? Does it hurt? Is it ok?”

“‘S okay. It doesn’t hurt. It feels stronger than usual but… I think I like it.”

Sougo just spent the last hour tying up his boyfriend carefully before hoisting him in the air, a good 30 centimeters above the ground. A complicated network of ropes ran around his torso and his arms bound behind his back, linked to the ceiling just like his legs by another set of ropes.

A sleeping mask on his eyes, Tamaki couldn’t see anything. He usually hated darkness a lot, but knowing Sougo was right next to him made him feel calmer. The loss of his view made him focus even more on the constricting feeling, which felt really good. The rope was binding him very tightly, digging even stronger than usual into his skin because of the suspension, and even the slightest movement was impossible. Sougo spent days studying for this night, to make sure the balance would be just right as not to hurt Tamaki, and in the latter's opinion it was a success. Trying to move just to feel he couldn’t felt intoxicating, so he kept doing it, knowing Sougo would probably enjoy watching him struggle as well. When the rope started to sway after a while of his wriggling, it pulled even more on some of the knots, giving him shivers of pleasure.

“Hm, yeah, it feels… it feels _ really _good, Sou-chan.”

The silence answered him.

“Sou-chan?”

The only thing Tamaki could hear was the sound of his breathing and ropes rubbing on each others. Turning his head left and right in panic despite being blind at the moment, he trashed in his restrains and started oscillating.

“Sou-chan, where are you?!!”

“I’m here, I’m here.”

A warm hand stroked his cheek, and Tamaki calmed down. His heart had already started to beat really fast.

“Sou-chan, don’t scare me like that! I thought you were gone!!”

“I told you I wouldn’t leave you, and I won’t. Sorry I didn’t answer right away, I was getting something ready for you. I have a surprise. Do you want it?”

“A surprise? Yeah, sure.”

“Open your mouth then.”

Obediently doing as he was told, Tamaki opened his mouth. He couldn’t see it, but Sougo positioned him so his head would be on a low level, slightly lower than it would be if he was sitting on a chair. The first thing he felt was a cold and metallic taste.

_ A spoon? _

Then he closed his mouth by reflex and his face lit up.

“Hmmm! Pudding!”

He avidly opened his mouth again once he was done, making his boyfriend laugh.

“Yes yes.”

Sougo slowly fed him the pudding he brought. The mask really heightened his other senses in a way he didn’t think was possible. The pudding felt even sweeter than usual, and Sougo’s light strokes and kisses on his skin felt even softer. And the ropes. There wasn’t a single second where they allowed him to forget he was tightly bound, digging into his naked body wonderfully. It should have hurt by now, but it made him feel amazing, knowing he was at the complete mercy of his lover, not even touching the ground.

“Okay, we’re done with the pudding.”

Tamaki heard the noise of a bottle on a table.

“What? No, we didn’t get to the caramel part. Sou-chan, the caramel is the best part!”

“Is it?”

“Yes!!”

“Then open your mouth again, but bigger this time.”

Expecting more pudding, Tamaki complied happily. What entered his mouth this time wasn’t cold, but warm, thick and familiar. However, it did taste like caramel, to his surprise. Rolling his tongue around the length pushing deep inside his throat, he could confirm it. A moan escaped him. Sougo exited his mouth, leaving left over of caramel on his lips.

“Do you like it?”

“Y-yes…!”

“Then I count on you to lick it all off, okay?”

“Y-Yes!”

His boyfriend has been quite generous with the amount of caramel he poured on his dick, and in the dark Tamaki could now smell the very strong scent. It was probably barely a few centimeters from his face. Licking his lips, Tamaki swallowed in anticipation.

Taking a hold on his hair, Sougo penetrated his mouth again, not going all the way but still quite far. The sweetness of the caramel was really strong, almost too overwhelming even for him. But he didn’t have a choice as Sougo fucked his mouth slowly, going deeper and deeper with every thrust. Tamaki tried to keep up and please his boyfriend as much as possible, but in the end Sougo did most of the work, keeping his head in place and setting the pacing himself while Tamaki lost himself bit by bit, no quite sure anymore of where he was while ecstasy overcame him. Until Sougo went too deep and his gag reflex hit, bringing him back to reality as sperm filled his mouth and he coughed, trying to swallow it. The leftover of caramel made it taste bitter sweet.

“Was it good?”

Sougo’s mouth was so close to his left ear that he could feel his hot breath as he asked his question, and it made him tremble. After that blowjob he was already hard, despite still being untouched, and this somehow put him over the edge.

“Aah… Hmm…”

He failed to answer as Sougo’s fingers found their way into his ass and started spreading him. His pleasure was so high as he felt him rubbing his insides, add more fingers and go deeper that saliva started dripping from his mouth that he couldn’t keep close anymore. His body tried to react and open itself more but the ropes firmly kept his legs in place.

“Are you trying to escape, Tamaki-kun? You can’t escape me this way.”

Of course he wasn’t. If anything it was the opposite. But Sougo’s word just increased his pleasure tenfold, reminding him what his situation was. Spasms of pleasure shook through his whole body as his lover touched his sweet spot and he came in a loud scream, just from being fingered. As his orgasm hit, he felt like he was floating out somewhere very far away from his own body, in a soft cloud of bliss and rapture.


	7. DAY 7 & 8 - Aphrodisiac & Sadism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ainana police setting (AU), aphrodisiac (prompt), sadism (prompt), non-consensual drug use.  
I actually fused day 7 (aphrodisiac) and day 8 (sadism) because it just screamed "Ainana Police: Ousaka-sensei" to me. And made it longer. Aaand it turned out much longer than it should have been if I wrote both prompts separately.
> 
> /!!\ Warning: non-con /!!\  
Please skip this chapter if this makes you uncomfortable!

The first thing he felt when he came back to his senses was a splitting headache. His head was hurting a lot and he felt dizzy and nauseous. His whole body felt heavy, so heavy, that the thought of lifting even one finger seemed out of his reach. He weakly tried to move his head but a searing pain just exploded immediately on his left side so he stopped. Where the hell was he? Slowly opening his eyes, the hard light of the ceiling made him squint. Too bright. Much, much too bright. Closing his eyes, he felt himself lose consciousness again.

The second time he came to, the headache was still there but at least his mind wasn’t a foggy mush and he could manage proper thoughts, even if he was still disoriented. His strength was not fully back yet, but at least moving didn’t feel impossible anymore. Except that it was. The police officer realized he couldn’t move at all, his whole body solidly strapped to what seemed to be a metallic table. His arms were parallel to his chest, only slightly apart from his body, but his legs were spread widely. Some huge leather belts were buckled on his ankles and wrists, as well as on his forehead and the middle of his chest, and some smaller ones on his arms, legs and chin made sure no movement whatsoever would be possible. He couldn’t even look around him.

Shivering, he also noticed he was completely naked, adding embarrassment to the confusion.

“What the hell…. Where am I…. what happened...”

The last thing he remembered was getting ready to save Nanase Riku. He was contacted by the Izumi brothers to help raiding this abandoned facility in which they located their kidnapped colleague, but after that everything was blank. Pushing through the headache, Tamaki forced himself to remember, and bit by bit it came back to him. He was exploring some empty rooms when he stumbled into a locked one. Thinking Riku might be in it, he managed to open it and rushed inside, only to discover it wasn’t the police detective but the young and pretty pediatrician from a hospital nearby that disappeared a week ago.

“You…. Ousaka-sensei?”

“Yes! Do you remember me, officer? Ousaka Sougo. We met two weeks ago during your investigation.”

“Of course I do…!”

The truth was that he had a hard time forget these mesmerizing purple eyes of his ever since.

“Why are you here? Were you abducted too? Are you okay? Did they hurt you?”

“I’m fine, thank you. I am glad you’re the one who found me.”

Holding his King Pudding plush tightly, the doctor seemed genuinely relieved to see him.

“Don’t worry, it’s gonna be fine. I’m gonna protect you. Stay close to me, will ya? I haven’t seen any of the terrorists yet, so they could be anywhere.”

Nodding, Sougo moved close to him. Tamaki couldn't help but think he looked really calm for a hostage. He was about to ask him more questions when the doctor screamed and pointed at something in the direction he just came from.

“Officer, behind you…!”

Tamaki immediately spun on himself to point his gun to whoever was entering the room. Except there was no one.

“What the…?”

Then a terrible pain exploded in his head and everything went dark. And now Tamaki was here. Just as he finally understood who was responsible for his predicament, a sweet and gentle voice rang into the bright room he was in.

“Yotsuba-san! I’m glad to see you’re awake. You slept for almost 10 hours straight, I was afraid I gave you too much medicine. Welcome back!”

The voice got closer, and indeed the delicate face of the pediatrician appeared above him.

“You…! You’re one of them, aren’t you?!”

Tamaki angrily tried to move but it proved to be useless. The only thing he could do was open and close his fists.

“Of course I am. You can’t imagine how glad I am that you found me! I’ve been wanting to get my hands on your since our meeting, Yotsuba-san…”

A dark look and some lust flashed in the doctor’s eyes, making Tamaki tremble in fear.

“But Master said that we had no use for you. Couldn’t spare the resources, since our main goal was Nanase Riku. So when I saw you walk right into my hands by yourself…”

Sougo had a shiver of pleasure.

“This is almost too good to be true. Sure, we lost Nanase Riku thanks to your colleagues, but that’s Master’s problem. I personally got my main dish. Oh Yotsuba-san, we’re gonna have so much fun…! I have so much planned for you!”

“You bastard…! Let me go!!”

“You told me to stay close to you, didn’t you? Don’t worry, I’m going to stay very close to you from now on.”

Dropping a kiss on his forehead, the doctor then went out of his sight for a while. All Tamaki could hear beside his own swearing and pleading were glass and metallic noises. Terror started to fill him, and when Sougo came back holding a tray with at least 10 syringes full of a purple liquid on it, he knew he was right to panic. All his danger warnings were blasting at full volume inside his brain, but he was utterly helpless. Biting his bottom lip, the doctor gave him a lustful look.

“I can’t wait to see how much time it takes to break you, Yotsuba-san.”

“Please… p-please, let me go…”

The anger had left for pure fear now. This doctor was not right in his mind, he could tell. His face was flustered as he took one of the syringes in his hand and tested it, seeing if the liquid came out at the tip, a moan even escaping him.

“Yotsuba-san, be a good boy. It’s going to hurt, but it’s normal. You don’t have to worry. I’ll turn this pain into pleasure, that’s my job.”

“Nooo!”

The needle went into his arm and the weird liquid was pushed into his veins. Instantly it started burning, the horrible feeling increasing as the drug progressed into his blood. Tamaki couldn’t control his screams anymore as pain progressively took over his whole body. Something was delicately placed into his mouth and fastened behind his head, the belt on his forehead momentarily taken off to do so before being firmly buckled again.

“There. You can bite on this. It should help. I don’t want you to damage these beautiful lips, I have plans for them later.”

The bit gag didn’t really muffle his screams that much but it somehow prevented him from biting his own tongue as he felt like his blood was boiling. His vision was blurry from the tears, but he could still make out the doctor watching him from above, a smile of ecstasy on his face. Then Sougo took more syringes and injected him with the same liquid in his neck and his other arm, and Tamaki’s mind fell back into darkness.

When Tamaki opened his eyes again, he wasn’t sure how much time had passed. Breathing was laborious, and his whole body felt like it was literally on fire. The pain thankfully subsidised, but he felt hot, so hot now. His throat was hoarse from the screaming and even swallowing was rendered difficult because of the gag. He tried to speak but it turned into an ineligible mumble. He eyes fell on the doctor, watching him from the exact same spot as before he lost consciousness. Not much time must have passed. With horror, he saw him lick his hand slowly, before pulling up his boxers and closing his pants. Did he just..?! Tamaki felt sick to his stomach. The fact Sougo did all of this with this angelic smile made it even worse. He had fallen into the hands of a pervert and a madman and he couldn’t do anything. The pain had now gone, but the heat he was feeling was becoming almost intolerable. He was sure his skin was burning, he could feel it emit heat. He needed something, he needed something extremely badly but he wasn’t sure what. Some moans escaped him as the feeling overcame him. Until a soft hand lightly touched his thigh and something exploded inside of him. He needed to be _ touched _. He needed to be touched right now, or he would go mad. The doctor ran his hand from the inside of his thigh to his stomach, barely even brushing his skin with the tips of his fingers, and it started a fire in his stomach and lower body. Desperate for more contact, his body started to spasm uncontrollably, but he couldn’t even get it closer no matter what. More moans escaped Tamaki as he started crying, the need so strong it was painful.

“Beautiful…. You’re reacting so well… You lost consciousness for a dozen minutes, which was unusual, but the result is beyond my expectation. Look how hard you already are! And I didn’t even touch you yet!”

Following these words, the doctor’s hand closed slightly on his dick, which he didn’t even notice was fully hard and erected. Some lights danced in front of his eyes, and Tamaki thought he would come just from that single contact. The feeling was so intense, he couldn’t make out what was pain and pleasure at this point. His body tried to buck into the hand but the restraints didn’t even allow him that. Some more tears fell from his eyes as his mind swirled in despair and confusion.

“Truly beautiful…”

The hand moved up his dick, slowly, and Tamaki screamed. Then the doctor opened his mouth and took him whole, swirling his tongue around the length. His orgasm was so strong and intense that Tamaki’s vision went dark for a few seconds, even if he remained conscious this time. His mouth opened in a silent scream around the gag and he forgot to breath for a while. Raising his head, Sougo swiped his mouth with his thumb, wearing a bright smile.

“My my, so thick… thanks for the treat, Yotsuba-san.”

He then smeared some of the left over sperm from his finger on Tamaki’s lower lip.

“That was a wonderful reaction. How do you feel now? Do you still want more?”

His body was still on fire, and the thirst wasn’t quenched one bit. Unconsciously, Tamaki tried to beg for more but the gag wouldn’t let him. Then a spark of lucidity came back to him, crashing like a wave, and he begged for it to stop, and to be let free. But the gag didn’t let him either. The lucidity then retreated in the back of his mind like a low tide going away.

“Of course you want more. You should want more, that’s the purpose of my medicine after all. But don’t worry, I will give you more. Let’s see how much you can take.”

Bringing another tray, this time it was dildos and vibrators of different sizes and shapes lined up. Picking up one of medium size but with littles bulges all along the length, the doctor quickly dipped it in a bucket of lube and inserted it as deep as possible in his ass, making Tamaki gasp and his fists close so tightly his knuckles went white. It should have been painful without any prior preparation, but the burn triggered waves of pleasure thanks to the drug still coursing in his veins. Then Sougo started to move it back and forth, and stars appeared in his vision. He had never felt so much rapture before in his life, but the feeling was too overwhelming. His heart started beating really fast and it made him feel dizzy. At some point he thought he would throw up from the sensation, until finally he came again and relief flooded him.

“Interesting… the pleasure is so strong the subject seems to be in pain until the release. Note for later: checking until which level it’s possible to increase it. Warning note: risk of cardiac arrest might increase as well.”

Putting the used dildo on the side, Sougo picked another one and gave Tamaki a smile.

“Let’s continue, shall we?”

For the next hour, the doctor worked on him, switching between toys and studying how much time there was between each of his ejaculations, and somehow measuring the intensity of his orgasms, noting down everything. As time passed, Tamaki felt his lucidity come back and the burning sensation decrease, but his body stays almost as reactive as it was right after the injections. Every touch of the hand, every kiss and every penetration stole moans he didn’t want to give.The exhaustion he felt was now physical and mental. He just wanted it to stop.

When another voice broke the silence from behind Sougo, his heart leapt in hope despite himself. But it turned out to be another terrorist, a blond and tall guy he didn’t know. Disappointment followed, and he cursed himself for this unreasonable hope. Would Iori and Mitsuki ever find him?

“N°5, Master is calling for you. He wants to go over the Nanase fiasco. I’m warning you, it might take a long time.”

Sighing, the doctor put down what he had in hand and Tamaki let out a sigh. Maybe he would finally have a break. Sougo gave him an apologetic smile and patted his cheek.

“I’m sorry my dear friend, but I have to leave you for a few hours. Be a good boy, okay? Don’t worry, I’ll give you something to enjoy while I’m not here.”

Picking up one of the biggest vibrators, the man quickly pushed it deep inside his ass before turning it on.

“I’ll be back in two or three hours, ok?”

Tamaki’s eyes widened in fear but his heart barely had time to tighten before a weave of pleasure mixed with pain overcame him and drowned his mind, his brain not even computing the screams he could hear again were coming from himself.

***

When Sougo came back into the room, the man on the table wasn’t screaming anymore. His eyes were blank, vacant, and his mouth was only letting out soft moans regularly as the stimulation was still going on. His stomach was soiled by countless orgasms, but his dick was now only half hard, not fully erect anymore as the medicine had finally worn off. Turning off the vibrator, the doctor took it out.

“Aw… I’m really sad I wasn’t here to see the moment you broke, Yotsuba-san… When they break is always the _ best _part...”

Taking a basin of water and a clean towel, the doctor started to gently clean him up, before taking off the bit gag and cleaning the drool and sweat on his face.

“But it’s okay. There is still tomorrow, and all the days after that. We’ll stay together forever, officer. I have so many plans for this body and these lips of yours… tomorrow I’ll test you with myself directly. No more toys. You’ll see, it’ll be even better. What do you say?”

There was no answer. Sougo lied down on top of his prey, gently caressing his chest with his hand before closing his eyes.

“Good night, Yotsuba-san. Have sweet dreams. See you tomorrow~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be a part 2 to this at some point during October depending on my inspiration on the following prompts.


	8. DAY 9 - Pet play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pet play (prompt), butt plug, established relationship

Sougo was reading on his bed, when suddenly a head popped in front of the pages, somehow finding its way in the small space between his stomach and the book.

“Souuuu-chaaaan!”

“What is it, Tamaki-kun? Weren’t you playing your mobage? Why did you stop?”

The evening had been peaceful so far. Both of them were lying next to each other on the bed, Tamaki playing on his phone and Sougo reading, enjoying each other’s presence while indulging themselves with whatever they both wanted to do.

“I don’t have energy anymore…”

Sougo gave him a confused look. Tamaki did seem energetic enough at the moment.

“In my game! I mean in my game! My energy is empty and I don’t have items left to refill it… so I can’t play anymore. Sou-chan, I’m bored.”

“I got it, I got it.”

Putting his book on the side after marking the page, Sougo opened his arms and it only took Tamaki two seconds before he snuggled into them, happily rubbing his head on his boyfriend’s chest.

“Tamaki-kun, that tickles, haha… geez your hair is so messy now. Look at it.”

Trying to arrange it while stroking it, Sougo made Tamaki let out a sigh of contentment. He really loved it when Sougo played with his hair.

“Tamaki-kun, you really are like a cat, aren’t you…”

“Hehe. Meow~!”

“You like to sleep, to eat, and you purr when I stroke your hair… also you disturb me when I try to read and you don’t really listen to what I tell you!”

“Meoow~, but I’m  _ your _ cat Sou-chan! Meow!”

That made Sougo laugh.

“Are you my pet or my boyfriend now? Ah, Tamaki-kun, stop it haha…!”

Tamaki had lifted his boyfriend’s oversized t-shirt and put his head under it to mimic a cat trying to get into a warm spot. Except his hair and breath were both tickling Sougo. As he pushed Tamaki back gently, they both burst into laughter, their faces flushed.

“Bad kitty! Don’t go under my clothes!”

“Meooow~, but it’s soft and warm!”

“Ah, look at your hair… it really is a mess now…”

Sougo looked at him for a few seconds, and a light appeared in his eyes. Tamaki knew that look very well, and he got curious.

“Wait here Tamaki-kun, I have an idea…”

Going inside his closet, Sougo rummaged through a box for a while before coming back, sitting on the bed in front of Tamaki and putting something on his head, pushing the bangs out of his eyes at the same time.

“Now you really are a cat!”

A headband with two blue cat ears was now adorning Tamaki’s head, and the latter purred in pleasure.

“Sou-chan, you’re the best! Meoow~”

Jumping on his boyfriend, Tamaki pushed him by the shoulders so he was resting with his back on the bed and put both of his hands on either side of his head before covering his face with kisses, making Sougo laugh even more.

“Good kitties don’t attack their master!”

“Don’t they now? Meow~”

Lifting Sougo’s t-shirt once again, this time Tamaki started licking his chest, slowly going up until he reached the nipples.

“I’m cleaning you, meow~”

“Aah.. hgn… Tamaki-kun…”

His face now completely flustered, Sougo pushed him away and sat back on the bed, before hungrily eyeing his boyfriend.

“Cats don’t wear clothes as far as I know…”

Tamaki didn’t need more incentive, and took off all his clothes faster than Sougo thought it would be humanly possible, only keeping the cat headband. 

“Stay on the bed. I’ll be back.”

Sougo immediately went to retrieve his box of toys. This cat was still missing a few things.

When he came back, Tamaki mimicked liking his paw and passing it behind his ear before meowing playfully.

“Ok, so if you want to act like a cat, I will treat you like one. Tonight you’re my pet. Is that ok with you?

Tamaki energetically nodded his approbation before opening his mouth to speak. Sougo shushed him with an index finger on his lips.

“Cats don’t talk. Starting now, you can only meow if you wanna speak. Got it? If you don’t do as your told, I’ll punish you, like I’d do with a pet.”

“Meow~”

“Good kitty. Now come closer.”

Taking a collar and a bell, Sougo tied them together before fastening the collar on his boyfriend’s neck. Tamaki tried out his new accessory by moving his head left and right, and seemed pleased with jingling of the bell. In response he mimicked purring and rubbed his face on Sougo’s arm, who patted him on the head in return. Then his boyfriend picked a fluffy thing from the box and showed it to Tamaki. It was a blue tail, matching the ears he was already wearing, about a meter long and fixed on a butt plug. It was even more obvious than with the ears that it was the same colour as Tamaki’s hair.

“I saw the set online last month, and it’s so close to your hair colour than I bought it on a whim… Then I kind of forgot about it until now… How about we try it tonight?”

Tamaki looked at it pensively for a few seconds before he let out a soft meow and got on his fours, showing Sougo his back and bending over. Taking it as a yes, Sougo put down the tail on the bed and generously poured lube on his hand. The lack of any previous stimulation would make Tamaki extremely tight, so it’s with a lot of care that Sougo began to prepare him. He slowly circled his anus before gliding his finger in and out, giving him time to get use to the intrusion before continuing to move. After a few minutes, when he felt it was possible he added a second finger, not pushing too far and focusing on mostly enlarging the entrance. Despite all his precautions, Tamaki was still grunting under the sensation. Only when he felt his boyfriend’s breathing calming down and a shiver of pleasure shook his back - he had just hit his prostate -, jingling the bell, did he deem him ready and stopped. He then slowly inserted the butt plug until it was properly secured in Tamaki’s ass, the fluffy tail the only thing apparently coming out of it anymore.

“There, all done. Is that okay?”

“Ye--- ah, uh, m-meow..!”

Tamaki tensed, expecting a punishment for almost talking, but Sougo let it slip. He did catch himself quick enough, and Sougo was at fault for asking a question in the first place.

“What do you want to do now, Tamakitty?”

Tamaki’s face instantly became red. Sougo never called him by a surname when he was sober, and it somehow made his heart beat a bit faster. Sougo was probably just as red as he was, but it was easier for him since he knew Tamaki couldn’t answer back at the moment. Both of them looked at each other for a few seconds before laughing. Quickly closing the short distance between them, Tamaki pushed him against the pillows still piled in front of the headboard before tenderly kissing him. Once the kiss broke, he playfully headbutted Sougo’s chest before taking his hand and putting it on his own head.

“Meow~!”

The message was clear, so Sougo started stroking his hair and scratching his chin, Tamaki closing his eyes in pleasure. After a while, he curled up next to him, his arms and head resting on Sougo’s lap. The butt plug was giving him an unusual but nice feeling. It didn’t hit his prostate like vibrators usually did, failing this way to stimulate him, but it made him feel  _ so full _ . Everytime he moved he felt it filling up his insides, stretching him deliciously. It took him a bit of time before finding a position that would be comfortable with it inside. 

Once he settled, he let out a sigh of contentment. Sougo covered them both with a plaid and started stroking his hair as he picked up his book again. It wasn’t long before Tamaki actually dozed off. That was not exactly what neither of them had in mind when they started this, but Tamaki looked so peaceful sleeping that Sougo decided to let him rest, satisfied with gently patting his head as he continued his book.

Some quiet and rest always was enjoyable. And if they both changed their mind later in the evening, well, Tamaki would already be ready. There was no hurry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt did not go at all in the direction I was going for when I started it. That’s… barely kinky, is it? If at all lol. But I think it’s fine to give Tamaki a rest for a bit. I needed something softer after the previous one xD;;;;
> 
> Also I originally wanted Sougo to call him "Nyamaki-kun" but since I went for "meow" and not "nya" it didn't work much anymore xD  
(cat sounds in Japanese is "nya" - I guess everyone knows but it's worth mentioning if maybe someone doesn't)


	9. DAY 10 - Toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toys (prompt), Hitachi magic wand, light bondage, established relation-ship

Sou-chan has so many toys. Seriously though, I’m impressed because I feel like he _ always _ has some new ones. He always got a lot of packages at the dorm from his online shopping, but before we started dating I was sure it was just books or DIY kits. I mean, he does have freaking a lot of those so, I never suspected it could be something else. But when we started dating and then started having sex, I realized he had a lot of sex toys. It didn’t feel much at first, it’s not like I had any prior experience at all, but I talked a bit with Iorin about sex and apparently he and Rikkun only use like two or three different at most. With Sou-chan it’s more like two or three _ at the same time _… and he always has some new ones to try on. Well, I don’t mind, they feel pretty great. I was super embarrassed at first but I think I’m really into it now. I even suggested a couple of them to Iorin but his face turned red and he stopped talking to me, so I dropped it. But, man, Sou-chan really has a lot.

  
Tonight he offered to try a new one. He called it “magic wand” or something. It’s super huge and you need to plug it into a power source. Sou-chan asked me if I wanted to use it on him or on me, but I got really curious when he told me it didn’t go inside so I volunteered to go first. He tied it between my legs with some ropes, after applying some lube on the spots it’s on contact with the skin, and made me kneel before hanging my wrists above my head with some padded and fluffy handcuffs. The position was a bit strange but then he turned it on and it made me gasp. It’s so different from a vibrator, since the vibrations are not inside, but it feels amazing. The vibrations are located very specifically under my balls, but I feel like they’re going through my entire body and I can’t stop moaning. It’s a strange tingling sensation, but it feels great. A bit like a massage, except my dick is hard so quickly, and it’s shaking because of the toy, giving me spasms of pleasure. After a while, just as I got used to it, Sou-chan ask me if I want him to increase the strength. I give him an energetic nod in answer. This feel super good, but it must feel even better if it’s stronger, right? As Sou-chan comply, my guess turns out to be right. The way the toy is placed slightly under my ball, it’s pushing and sending vibrations to my ass as well, and even if it’s not inside it still do stimulate my insides. Soon, the only thing I can think of is how good this feels. Sou-chan tells me my screams are a bit loud, but I didn’t even realize I started screaming. My dick is throbbing right now, and as the minutes go by my whole body is shaking as well. I’m not sure what’s from that toy and what’s from the need to be touched, but I’m sure I would come right now if I could just take my dick in hand… I pull on my arms, but the handcuffs are strong and my hands stay were they are, much too far away for my taste.

“Sou-chan, please…. Touch me…”

But Sou-chan does not. I beg him but he doesn’t move. The pleasure is building up inside me like a bubble ready to burst, but I’m not sure if I’m not the one who’s gonna explode. I can’t close my mouth anymore as my panting increase. It goes on for another while, and just when I feel like I’m at my limit but going crazy because I still can’t go over the edge, the vibrations increase even more, giving me the final push I needed. The toy is quite loud now but I barely hear it over the sound of my own noises. I feel pleasure taking over all my senses and my whole body goes completely slack as I finally come with one last scream that I cannot control. The handcuffs are the only thing keeping me from slumping out on the floor as the moment. Even with the toy turned off, I need a few minutes to catch my breath. When Sou-chan feels I got my energy back, he frees my wrists and then unties legs and toy and help me to the bed. That was really a first… I did not expect to be able to come without anything inside me or jerking me off.

Sou-chan’s toys are really amazing. I can’t wait to find out what’s the next one’s gonna be.

Now that I think about it, I might even suggest that one to Iorin, since he keeps complaining that sex nights decrease the quality of our dancing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have overused toys in the previous prompts, and so I was REALLY at loss with what to write for that one that wouldn’t feel like the exact same thing for the 10th time… went for first person POV to try to make it sound different too on Dami's suggestion. I’m sorry if it’s a bit weird to read (it did feel weird to write lol)
> 
> It was a challenge to write at least lol (I started the whole thing over again 5 times…)
> 
> OKAY SO no my best prompt so far, don't worry it get slightly better again with the next ones!


	10. DAY 11 - Formal wear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Formal wear (prompt), mirror sex (prompt), sex without lube, established relationship

Their mouths hungrily connected as their tongues dived deep into each other’s throat, the kiss so energetic and wild that their lips hurt a bit. Tamaki’s back hit something and he barely realised it was the sink as Sougo slammed the door close behind them with a swing of his feet. His hand left Tamaki’s face long enough to lock the door before returning to his hair, gripping a fistful and messing up the sophisticated hairstyle as they moaned into each other’s mouths and grinded their clothed dicks together, desperate for contact. There were too many clothes between them, but they couldn’t just rip them open. Both of them were wearing a very classy but also very expensive suit, completed with a waistcoat, a shirt and a tie. They just came out from a 3-hour-long photoshoot of the outfits, mutually intoxicated by the terribly handsome look of the other.

Deeming that waiting to change would take too long, Tamaki dragged Sougo to the nearest toilets as soon as they were done. Considering how fast Sougo jumped on him once the door opened, the feeling had been mutual. At long last breaking up the kiss to catch their breath, they fought with the clothes, Tamaki struggling to loosen up Sougo’s tie while the latter decided to start with the other’s pants directly. In a matter of seconds the high-brand pants rested on the floor and Sougo’s hand avidly grabbed his dick through the boxers’ fabric, feeling him up and making Tamaki moan and arch his head back in response. Taking up the chance, Sougo started sucking the hollow of his neck, expertly taking off the tie and opening the collar of the shirt to get better access to the soft skin. In the meantime Tamaki gave up on his boyfriend’s tie and instead feverishly opened the buttons on the waistcoat and shirt, until the opening was big enough for him to slide both of his hands directly on the chest and bring that waist closer to himself.

“Aaah… Sou-chan… I want you, I need you--”

“Tama...ki-kun… I love you, god I love you so much--”

They resumed their kiss, messy and heated, desperate for the contact as if they hadn’t touched each other for days, even though it wasn’t the case. Tamaki’s hands left the chest to get lower and finally open Sougo’s pants as well, bringing down his boxers at the same time and freeing an already erected dick. Gripping it, Tamaki started to firmly jerk it off, before Sougo grabbed his wrist to make him stop.

“No… Tamaki-kun, turn around…”

In a single movement Sougo turned his boyfriend around and pinned him by the wrists against the mirror-wall on their left with one hand, feeling his hips and ass before pulling down his boxers with the other, pressing his hard dick on his buttcheeks but being careful not to penetrate him.

“Tamaki-kun… I want you, I want you so bad…. But I don’t have lube on me…”

“Aah… I don’t care, use your spit or something, Sou-chan, please….”

The right hand he had slipped under Tamaki’s shirt shortly played with his nipples before leaving the warm chest with regret. Generously spitting on his hand, Sougo immediately inserted a finger into Tamaki, making the man tremble in anticipation, and started scissoring him, doing his best despite the heat of the moment no cause any pain. Thankfully Tamaki’s arousal was high enough that he himself bucked his hips back and forth, encouraging Sougo to go deeper, something his boyfriend obliged instantly. After a few minutes it was Tamaki who begged him to put in more fingers.

Freeing his wrists, Sougo pulled him by the hips closer to himself, making Tamaki bend and lean on the wall with both of his hands. He then slowly penetrated him, making him moan and grunt at the same time, giving him time to adjust before he dared moving again. But Tamaki’s patience was long gone.

“Sou-chan, please… please fuck me…!”

Sougo’s last restrain broke as he started to pound into his boyfriend, each thrust more forceful than the previous one, Tamaki barely managing to keep his hold on the wall. When he looked up, Sougo saw Tamaki’s flushed face in the mirror, his eyes begging for more, and his right hand grabbed his boyfriend’s hard cock and started jerking him off in rhythm with the pounding. It was a miracle they managed to keep their screams to a low enough volume so far, but Sougo had to muffle Tamaki’s mouth with his left hand as he came to be sure no one would hear him. He followed a few seconds later, sperm now dripping from Tamaki’s ass and legs onto the floor and the expensive pants of the suits as they both tried to catch their breath. In a short while they would realize their mistake and then freak out about the ruined pants, but in the moment, as they were embracing each other, nothing felt more right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't manage to fit it in the text but : Tamaki and Sougo have a matching hairstyles with one side of their hair braided (Tamaki on the right, Sougo on the left). Tamaki's remaining hair is pulled in a low bun, a bit like his Wish Voyage hairstyle.  
There. It's useless information but now you have it.
> 
> ("how can you braid Sougo's hair with his length?!" you can't but since designers don't care about this when doing new cards and somehow give small braids to Gaku or Nagi sometimes, I decided I could also not care)


	11. DAY 12 - Lingerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lingerie (prompt), biting (prompt), light bondage, established relationship

Lying down on the fluffy bed, Tamaki let out a sigh of content. He liked staying at a hotel for work because it meant the bed was always clean and nicely done – and he didn’t have anything to do himself to enjoy it this way. Plus, it usually meant extra intimacy with Sougo, since they usually shared a room whether it was an IDOLiSH7 or a MEZZO’’ job. It didn’t always mean sex – their schedule was often much too packed for that and they needed rest. But just sleeping together was satisfying for him.

However, tonight they had a couple of hours of extra free time and Sougo suggested they spend it in their room. Tamaki took the fastest shower possible, and then went to wait on the bed wearing only a pair of clean boxers, lube already in hand's reach next to him. But since then, Sougo had been abnormally long in the bathroom. What was he doing? Just as Tamaki’s eyelids closed on their own and sleep was very slowly about to claim him, a voice brought him back to reality.

“Tamaki-kun? Are you sleeping?”

“Hnn, no, ‘was not. Sou-chan what did you d—“

But what he saw cut him short.

“Do you… do you like it?”

Tamaki’s throat was suddenly a bit dry.

“Y-yeah, I… I love it.”

Sougo was standing in front of him in some gorgeous and delicate dark purple lingerie. The colour really brought out the whiteness of his skin while emphasizing his eyes. Tamaki’s eyes trailed from his boyfriend slightly blushing face to the rest of his body. On his neck was a choker with a little key hanging from it, completed by a thick ribbon of lace loosely circling his neck three times and tied up like a flow in the front. On his shoulders was hanging a short sleeveless cardigan made entirely from see-through lace, closing with a ribbon.

The bottom part is what made Tamaki’s heart race faster. Sougo’s cock was barely contained in the elegant and frilly panties he was wearing, apparently already slightly hard, and the garter-belts criss-crossing over it were holding net-stockings glittering under the light. 

Getting off the bed, Tamaki got closer to him, attracted like a magnet. His hand reached for Sougo’s chest but stopped for a second, a few centimeters away. It was paradoxical, how this outfit made him look delicate and fragile, while at the same time bringing out the muscles of his legs and arms. Sougo would never have the abs and stature of people like Tamaki or Ryuunosuke because of his build, but he had been working out in the past years to “look more manly” and the result was showing, even if he lamented that it did not. Breaking out of his semi-stupor, Tamaki finally let his hand run on his boyfriend’s chest, playing with the lace and ribbons before sliding to his back then slowly down to his ass. In the back the panties were just a string, allowing a perfect feel of his firm butt. 

“It’s… really frilly but… you’re beautiful, Sou-chan.”

It was almost hypnotizing and Tamaki couldn’t stop touching him. His skin was so soft, as usual, but the fabric of the lingerie too was interesting under his fingers. Sliding his index behind the panties’ elastic, he followed the cute frill on all its length, the back of his finger brushing on his boyfriend’s skin and pubes as he did so, making Sougo shiver. His boyfriend then took him by the hand and brought them closer to the bed. Never breaking their eye contact, Sougo lied down on the bed, right in the middle, setting his head on the pillow and giving Tamaki the most sensual look he ever saw in his life before. Then, deliberately slow, he took off the lace around his neck and tied it around his head, covering his eyes, before bringing his arms above his head and waiting, a silent invitation for Tamaki to do as he pleased with him.

It took Tamaki a few more seconds to break out of his trance. Sougo was so graceful and hypnotizing, he felt like he was dreaming. Getting closer, he finally noticed that his boyfriend was already wearing simple handcuffs of the fluffy kind. One was fastened on his left wrist, but the other one was open, waiting for Tamaki to close it wherever he deemed it to his liking. He made it go through a hole in the decoration of the headboard of the bed and delicately closed it on Sougo’s right wrist, the very slight click of the lock giving them both a shiver.

Then Tamaki took some more time to eat his boyfriend with his eyes. That was such an unusual outfit, and Tamaki didn’t quite know why he liked it so much. Delicately taking his chin between his fingers, Tamaki kissed him, tenderly at first but with more energy as their mouths opened and their tongues connected. When they caught their breath, panting just from that kiss, some saliva was still connecting them. Tamaki stroke Sougo’s cheek, his thumb playing with the blindfold.

“Sou-chan… I’m sorry but I wanna see your eyes…”

Pulling down on the blindfold with both of his thumbs, Tamaki made it slip until it rested on Sougo’s lips. An almost imperceptible nod from his boyfriend was all he needed before tightening it more firmly, the fabric going inside his mouth and preventing it to close as he pulled on the knot.

Then Tamaki sat down, straddling his hips, his hands running on Sougo’s chest, sometimes on the lace and sometimes under it. Pulling on the ribbon on the front, Tamaki opened the cardigan and pushed the sides open, brushing on the nipples as he did so and earning some moans as a reaction.

“So many ribbons… it kinda feel like I’m opening a present, hehe.”

“Hgnn…”

Sougo couldn’t speak at the moment, but the message in his eyes was clear as he moaned. That was exactly the point. Tamaki felt himself blushing. What did he do to deserve such a boyfriend? The noise of the handcuffs' chain on the headboard brought him back to reality. Sougo seemed to get impatient. There was too much staring and not enough touching for his taste.

“Sou-chan, it’s your fault for wearing such an outfit. If you didn’t want me to stare you shouldn’t have worn that!”

“Haahaahii-huun!”

“Tonight I’m the one in charge, right? So be patient, Sou-chan!”

Still, Tamaki decided he had stared enough, and left Sougo’s hips to kneel lower on the bed. Letting his hands run on the legs, he enjoyed the weird sensation the stocking gave him before unclasping the gaterbelt and starting to pull one down, very slowly, rubbing on the inside of Sougo’s tight with his fingers as he did so. He stopped midway and bent down to kiss the now naked tight, so close to Sougo’s cock that he felt Tamaki’s warm breathing on his balls and it made him moan even more.

“Did you like that Sou-chan?”

“Hmmmhff…!”

If anything that was a yes. Pulling down on the second stocking now, Tamaki bent down in the same way but this time did not kiss his tight. Instead, he took the delicate skin between his teeth and bit down strong enough to leave a mark.

“HGNN!”

Sougo’s immediate reaction was to thrust his hips high, a gasp of pleasure escaping him.

“Don’t worry, I made sure it’s in a spot no one can see.”

For once, Sougo couldn’t have cared less about this. His dick was throbbing, pulling with strength on the delicate panties, and he was desperate for more. But instead of pleasuring him, Tamaki went back to playing with the ribbons and the frills of the panties, the touch of his hands over his hard cock but not quite directly because of the lace making it twitch in need.

“Hggnn… Haahaahi...hun…”

Kissing his dick over the fabric, Tamaki realized it was already stained by precum. Deciding he made him wait long enough, he finally freed the erect member and took it into his mouth, making Sougo close his eyes and arch back his head in relief. However, as he felt his boyfriend’s whole body trembling, Tamaki stopped, making him whimper.

“I need you in another position, Sou-chan.”

Understanding, Sougo let him move him in silence, until he was kneeling on the bed, facing the headboard. His wrists were now crossed because of the handcuffs, but the chain was just long enough that Tamaki didn’t need to open them to move him. Pulling the string of the panties to the right to get better access to his entrance, Tamaki picked up the lube. But as he was about to insert a finger, he realized the space was already occupied.

“Sou-chan…!”

His boyfriend really did think _ everything _through. Very delicately pulling on it, Tamaki took out the butt-plug that he just found. Sougo’s whimpers came back as he started feeling empty, but a sigh of content replaced them soon enough as Tamaki filled him again.

“Oh my god Sou-chan, you’re so tight… and warm…”

Holding him by the hips, Tamaki started to thrust back and forth, enjoying the sensation so much he felt close to his climax very quickly as well. They did not reverse roles that often, since both of their preference matched with the other’s, but whenever they did Tamaki was always surprised at how tight Sougo felt, and Sougo at how much Tamaki filled his insides.

Their love making became more heated, both of them drowning into the sensation and losing themselves until they came, their bodies covered in sweat but satisfied in a way words could not describe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /random details/ The key of the handcuff was on Sougo’s choker. Took Tamaki a good 5 minutes to understand and find/use it, since he did not untie the gag first and started looking for the key in Sougo’s bag instead.
> 
> Also it's only day 12 so I still have a lot more to write, but this is the one I'm the most happy with so far! Don't even ask me why, idk xD


	12. DAY 13 - Nipples play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nipples play (prompt), handcuffs, established relationship

As he felt himself closer and closer to his climax, and assuming Tamaki wasn’t far from his as well, Sougo decreased his speed. The foreplay and their following lovemaking this night had been long already, but he somehow greedily didn’t want it to end just yet. Taking a short break from the thrusting, Sougo delicately took one of Tamaki’s nipple into his mouth and sucked on it. Immediately a moan slightly louder than the others answered him.

“You really are sensible here, aren’t you Tamaki-kun?”

“Hmm… y-yeah…”

Tamaki’s mind was too overwhelmed with pleasure at the moment to properly register what Sougo was saying, but since whatever he just did felt awesome, he probably was right. Sitting on Sougo’s lap, whose dick was very deep inside him, both of his legs on either side of his boyfriend’s body and his arms locked around Sougo’s waist by some handcuffs, the only thing he could manage right now was wondering why on earth did Sougo stop thrusting into him.

To his surprise, Sougo’s hands left his hips that he had been holding firmly onto until now, to go to his nipples and pinch them both at the same time.

“Aaah… !“

It slightly hurt but the pain immediately gave way to a pleasant feeling.

“You really like that, uh… I wonder how many reactions I can get from you just from playing with them…”

Noticing the lube laying on the bed in hand’s reach, Sougo grabbed it and started to spread some on both of his hands. Tamaki’s mind started to clear as the stimulation on his prostate came to a halt. Sure, Sougo was sheathed so deep inside him that any little movement would push on his good spot and the stretch still burned deliciously, but he wanted the up and down to resume.

“Sou-chan, why did you sto--- AH! Hhgn!“

Going in circles around his nipples, occasionally brushing his thumbs on them, Sougo tried to see how much he could stimulate his boyfriend this way, and how loud he could get him to moan. In the meantime, Tamaki’s mind was once again subject to the assault of waves of pleasure. When Sougo opened his hands in a V sign and started rubbing slowly his palms on his chest, massaging it and catching the nipples in the hollow of that V on the way, squeezing sometimes lightly and sometimes strongly, Tamaki’s body started to tremble. To Sougo, who has never been especially sensible in this area, it was intoxicating to watch Tamaki’s reaction from being stimulated in such a very small spot. He went on for a while before going back to sucking them, one after the other, nibbling with his teeth but not daring to bite them too firmly. The moans of his boyfriend wouldn’t stop anymore, just like earlier when he was pounding hard into him.

Spotting two eggs vibrators they used earlier in the night next to them, still covered in lube, Sougo decided to push the experience a bit further. Turning them on, he then once again circled around the nipples very slowly, before finally touching the edge directly and holding them into place. The scream of ecstasy that Tamaki let out made his own dick twitch, and his hips buckled up on their own to resume a semblance of fucking.

“Sou-chan… P-please…”

Nearing the edge, Tamaki was barely able to stand upright, the only thing preventing him from falling on his back the fact that his arms were locked below Sougo’s around his waist. Putting down both vibrators and this time firmly gripping Tamaki’s waist, feeling him against his own body, Sougo started to once again thrust upward with all his strength, finishing what they started earlier as he came with a groan of relief. Then, not stopping his movements just yet, he caught his boyfriend dick and allowed him the sweet release he’s been hoping for.

As they were both catching their breath, Tamaki’s slumped out on him, Sougo thought that maybe he should purchase these nipple suckers he had seen online the other day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (yet another kink I'm super not familiar with and that I don't get much, so that one is short) (but I did my best!)


	13. DAY 14 - Feet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feet (prompt), blindfold, established relationship

Feet (prompt),  established relationship

“Hahaha, it tickles!”

“Don’t move Sou-chan! Gimme me a minute, I’ll get it right, you’ll see.”

Keeping his laugh in check, Sougo did his best not to move. Tamaki did go out of his way to plan this evening, after all, and the last thing he wanted to do was to ruin it. Straightening his back slightly on the bed’s cushions in his back, Sougo tried to focus on the soft jazz music and scented candles, and absolutely not on the tingling sensation as Tamaki tried to massage his right foot. Wearing a sleeping mask that prevented him from seeing at the moment, Sougo could only imagine what expression Tamaki was wearing right now. He didn’t have a hard time picturing him in his head, his brows slightly furrowed as he focused intensely on what he was doing, bent over Sougo’s foot he had resting on his lap, his hair gathered in a short ponytail as not to disturb him. Slightly pushing up the sleeping mask with his index, Sougo stole a look to confirm his guesses.

_ Bingo! _ He was exactly on point. But Tamaki noticed the movement and his eyes left his foot to give him a scolding.

“Sou-chan!! Don’t do that! The book told me that a sleeping mask would increase the sensations. It’ll feel better with it, so you must not look under!!”

“Yes yes, I’m sorry Tamaki-kun.”

“If you do it again I’ll have to tie up your hands, so don’t, okay?”

Sougo couldn’t really hide the slight smile that came to him, earning him another scolding.

“Sou-chan! I know you’d like it anyway, but please! Behave! Okay?”

Taking a short breath, Sougo forced himself to calm down. Tamaki was trying hard to please him, and he respected that a lot. Considering the choice of the music currently playing and the quality of the wine he got a glass of earlier, there were definitely some of their senpais involved in the counseling part too. His bet was on Yuki and Gaku. Just as he thought that, a moan escaped him. He wasn’t sure what Tamaki changed, but the pressure of his thumbs on his feet suddenly felt extremely good, the funny tickling sensation gone.

“Does this feel good Sou-chan?”

“Y-yes, it does! Wow, you’re good Tamaki-kun!”

“Hehe. Told ya I could do it.”

Tamaki’s warm hands kept draining out the tiredness of a long dance practice and pushing on pressure points that made it feel amazing. As he let out more sighs of content, Sougo felt his back leaning more on the cushion supporting him. This was actually terribly relaxing. After a while, Tamaki put down his feet and he felt a pang of disappointment. Thankfully, immediately after Tamaki picked up his other feet and started to give it the same treatment. After fifteen minutes or so foot massage, Tamaki alternating between them both, Sougo was ready to never move again in his life. This just felt so dreamy and so good. Relaxed completely for the first time since the week started, with the mask on his eyes and the soft music around them he was almost about to fall asleep in his bliss. 

Until suddenly, something soft but wet touched the sole of his foot, surprising him.

“Tamaki-kun..?”

Before they started, Tamaki washed his feet clean, but this was a much different feeling. It was not a towel or a sponge, it was… it was lips.

“Aah..!”

These were kisses. They were very slightly ticklish, but they also felt good. For some reason Sougo felt his cheeks heat up, but he didn’t stop his boyfriend. Continuing, Tamaki started licking his feet slowly, one after the other, careful to avoid the most ticklish areas, making Sougo squirm a bit on the bed, unsure if he liked it or not. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling but it felt strange. Then Tamaki took one of his big toes into his mouth and started sucking, and the moan that surged from deep inside him spoke in his place. Yes, that he liked, a lot. Resuming his massage of the sole, Tamaki kept sucking on the toes, sometimes taking more than one into his mouth, switching regularly. It took all of Sougo’s self control to keep his legs and feet under control, avoiding kicking his boyfriend’s face unintentionally as his body reacted on its own to the unusual feeling and pleasure.

But when Tamaki’s tongue started sliding in between his toes, the accident almost happened. Thankfully for him, Tamaki’s reflexes were good and his hands immediately secured the ankle, preventing any erratic movements as he kept going, before switching with the other foot. At this point Sougo couldn’t control himself anymore. Spasms were coursing his body, from his feet to his groin, as he wriggled under the feeling and crumpled the bed sheet under him with both of his hands. His panting was loud and unrestrained, his mouth trying to catch a breath while his body was trying to catch a break.

His wish was granted as Tamaki put down both of his feet back on his lap, but not for long. Just as Sougo’s heart was calming down, the warm hand of his boyfriend picked up a foot and something really cold in contrast went in between two of his toes, making him gasp. What was  _ this _ , and why did it felt so amazing?!

Having coated his fingers with lube, Tamaki was now sliding his fingers in the space in between his toes, and Sougo’s dick reacted very strongly to the arousal he felt exploding inside him. Just as he thought he got used to the sensation and would maybe now manage a form of speech in between his moans, Sougo’s mind went white. Tamaki just slide all of his fingers at the same time in between his toes and was rubbing the sole with his thumbs, and his body spasmed violently.

“Did you like that Sou-chan?”

Ripping off the sleeping mask from his eyes in a single movement, Sougo threw it on the floor before crawling to Tamaki so quickly that he made him yelp in surprise, his face barely a few centimeters away from his.

“Take off your clothes. Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so feet kink, not really my kink, and I have literally one (1) experience with reading anything involving feet kink so, sorry if it feels weird xDD (tho I could say that for 90% of these prompts ANYWAY).
> 
> Also the massage technique Tamaki got from a book, the second part he got from Yuki.  
“You know what would make Sougo-kun feel really good? This CD, this wine, and then this [redacted].”  
“Ooooh… If Yukirin says so!!”


	14. DAY 15 - Hair-pulling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hair-pulling (prompt), established relationship

Getting down on his knees, Sougo started to palm him through his pants and Tamaki barely had the time to wonder how they arrived to this so fast before deciding that he didn’t care one bit. It’s been a busy week for both of them, and despite living in the same place and working in the same groups, since their schedules barely matched for once they felt like they hadn’t seen each other in forever.

Dropped off to the dorm from his modelling job, Tamaki was going for the fridge with a sigh – Sougo wouldn’t be back before at least 2 more hours – when Yamato spoke to him from the living room.

“Oh Tama, you’re home. Welcome back. Sou is in his room, he finished his interview much earlier than he was supposed to.”

“Seriously?! Yama-san, thank you!!”

Operating a 180° turn, Tamaki left the fridge behind him for the stairs, pudding completely forgotten.

And now here they were. At first they exchanged a hug, then a kiss, then the kiss became more heated and now Sougo was pulling down his fly and opening his pants, fighting with the belts hanging fashionably on them. Tamaki was wearing a blue designer t-shirt with a matching black short-sleeved jacket, completed by a set of three bracelets on both of his wrists, and some pretty expensive pants with decorative rips above the knees. It was a very cool outfit, but Sougo needed him with less layers of clothes.

“Sou-chan, w-wait…!”

Putting both of his hands on Sougo’s head, Tamaki tried to slow him down but he was already getting aroused as his pants finally slid down his legs and Sougo kissed his dick over the fabric of his boxers.

“I can’t wait Tamaki-kun, I’ve been dreaming of this for five days now!”

“Hgn… I know, me too! but…”

“You’re right. Let’s go on the bed.”

Done with pulling down his boyfriend’s boxers as well, Sougo pushed him gently toward the bed. Awkwardly wobbling backward out of the clothes on the floor, Tamaki’s hips came in contact with the frame of the bed.

“Sou-chan, wait, where’d you pants go?! And your boxers too!”

Now pushing on his shoulders, Sougo made his back fall on the bed, his intentions clear. Except that Tamaki still had his hands over his lover’s head. In the fall they jerked backward, but his right hand somehow got stuck despite the strong movement.

“Aaah!”

“Oh my god Sou-chan, I’m so sorry!! My bracelet… it’s stuck in your hair… Gosh, ’m so sorry!!”

His face flushed, Sougo unexpectedly didn’t look like he minded. Tamaki tried to gently pull his hand back a couple of times, but all he managed was pulling some more on the hair, earning a moan from his boyfriend. His current position, back lying flat on the bed and at an almost 90° angle from his legs that were still connected with the floor, Sougo half lying on top of him, made it somehow complicated to use his left hand to try to free the hair.

“Sou-chan, it’s stuck… I can’t get it out like this, you need to get off me…”

But Sougo didn’t get off him at all. Instead, he reached for the lube on the bedside, pulling this way once again on the hair.

“Sou-chan, stop moving, it’s gonna hurt you!!”

But a look at the very red and erected dick of his boyfriend rendered him speechless. Panting, Sougo opened the lube, coating his fingers.

“Sou-chan… Do you actually… like that?”

“Yeah… Tamaki-kun, grab my hair and pull, please.”

“No way!!! Sou-chan I’m not gonna hurt you!”

“Please… I want you to do it...”

Flustered, Tamaki tentatively grabbed a fistful of the soft white hair and weakly pulled on it. Sougo’s mouth opened as he moaned.

“Yes… like this… but stronger, please, Tamaki-kun…”

“I… no, I’m sorry Sou-chan, but I can’t do it. I don’t wanna hurt you.”

“Hn… very well then.”

Tamaki gasped as Sougo’s index entered him, starting to work him looser and rubbing the lube on his walls gently. This felt good quickly, much faster than usual. It’d been so long and he’d been yearning for this feeling so much, he soon forgot about the hair thing when Sougo added two more fingers and pushed deeper and deeper.

His eyes closed, some drops of drool escaping the corner of his gaping mouth, he forgot himself until—

“Aah!”

Sougo’s sudden louder moan brought him back. His eyes snapped open and he realised his right hand tried to join him back on the bed once more. He needed to keep it directly on Sougo’s hair to be sure he wouldn’t move it by mistake, but Sougo had other plans.

Finally penetrating him with his cock, he sheathed himself to the hilt in one single thrust, making Tamaki screams as his sweet spot was hit right away and the satisfaction from the too full feeling flooded him. Any coherent thought was forgotten has he was fucked with energy, pleasure making him see stars at each and every single ramming. That was good, so terribly good. He was so close, but he needed just a bit more. Instinctively, his right hand tried to reach of his dick, getting an immediate reaction from Sougo.

“Aaaah… yes, Tamaki-kun, yes..! Pull more… !“

Taking his boyfriend in hand himself, Sougo started to stroke him, making Tamaki lose control of his own body for good. He came in a scream on Sougo’s sweater, his toes curling up and his arms jerking violently backward above his head as he shook with pleasure. That last movement was finally strong enough to free his hand, tearing away some of Sougo’s hair as it did. This triggered his boyfriend’s orgasm, Sougo spending himself deep inside Tamaki with a moan of relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last year I read a super good hair pulling prompt of Sougo pulling Tama’s hair, and I was afraid to be similar if I went for the same thing. Except I just can’t see Tamaki hurting Sougo even if he asks for it because of his childhood, so I was stuck… Until someone suggested “what if it’s not on purpose”. It’s probably less kinky this way, but well xD
> 
> Also Yamato purposely stayed in the living room until he heard them going back down because he, well, knew what was going to happen. Tamaki doesn't forget pudding for no reason after all.


	15. DAY 16 - Shibari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shibari (prompt), uniforms (prompt), consensual bondage, light dom/sub play, established relationships
> 
> Yuki & Momo are guesting in that one! Pairings are SouTama and YukiMomo, but there is no mix or swap of them here.  
I know barely anything of shibari so I very deeply apologize to anyone that has real knowledge.  
Some of what is said here is just Yuki bullshitting what he wants and obviously not real things, that’s on purpose.

“Sougo-kun, are you ready?”

“Y-yes..!”

Nervously pulling on the collar of his jacket with his index, Sougo tried to keep his calm. Re:vale accepted to provide him and Tamaki with a shibari lesson, and he was so nervous about messing it up that his hands were slightly shaking. That didn’t escape Yuki’s gaze.

“Sougo-kun, it’s going to be OK. Don’t be so nervous. Here, wipe your hands.”

“Th-thank you, Yuki-san…”

Breathing deeply, Sougo forced himself to calm down.

“Sou-chan, ‘s gonna be okay. I trust you.”

Tamaki’s voice came from behind him, and somehow knowing he wasn’t alone in this did make him feel calmer at last.

“Thank you, Tamaki-kun…”

“Hm.”

At the moment, Tamaki and Momo where both waiting mostly naked wearing only boxers, each of them kneeling on a futon with their arms in their back. They weren’t restrained yet but Yuki told them to keep the position at any cost until they began. Apparently it was important to make your partner obedient before starting, according to Yuki.

“Pick up the rope, Sougo-kun.”

Doing as he was told, his nervousness melted away as he felt the weight of the soft red rope in his hands. His look shifted to focused and serious, and Tamaki couldn’t repress a smile while Momo was secretly impressed by the change.

“However, Yuki-san… is the uniform really necessary?”

Both Sougo and Yuki were wearing a fantasy military uniform, white with gold ornaments. Yuki’s hair was pulled back into a ponytail while a small hat was adorning Sougo’s head. Yuki had a riding crop hanging on his right hip and Sougo a small leather whip. They were not going to use them, but Yuki insisted it was an essential part of the outfit.

“Fufu. Yes, of course. I believe it set the right mood, don’t you think?”

“I-I see…”

Momo couldn’t repress a snort of laughter, and Yuki shot him a look. Knowing what was waiting for him if he went on, Momo tried to bounce back.

“Darling, you’re so handsome and hot in this uniform!”

That wasn’t even a lie, that’s all he could think about since Yuki changed after all. Tamaki approved.

“Hm, you look pretty great too Sou-chan. I like it.”

Yuki beamed for a bit, enjoying being validated, before continuing.

“We’ll start with some simple knots on some specific parts of the body, to get you used to it, and then we’ll finish up with a full body restraint. Is that ok with you?”

Sougo nodded energetically.

“Momo, if you would...”

Turning around to show them his back, Momo straightened his arms in a line behind himself, bending over his knees, knowing what Yuki expected from him. Tamaki quickly imitated the pose as closely as possible. The purpose of the lesson what for Sougo to replicate on Tamaki what Yuki showed him using Momo as his subject.

With expertise, but going slowly as to be sure Sougo understood the steps, Yuki tied up Momo’s arms in the position they were.

“See, you start on the chest like this then you come back… and you make knots in between the arms on all the length, just like this…”

“Hmm... I see...”

Quickly, Momo’s arms were completely restrained, the knots all clean and precise. Trying it out himself, Sougo struggled a bit more.

“No, that might be too tight. You want the arms to be restrained firmly enough, but if it’s too much then Tamaki-kun will feel pain quickly. The purpose is to make him stay like this for a little while, so it must be comfortable enough. Tamaki-kun, you need to tell Sougo-kun right away if it feels too tight or painful, it’s important.”

“Okay.”

“You might not realise it the first times, so it’s important to say it during or after as well for the next times”, added Momo.

Both MEZZO’’ members nodded, religiously storing up every advice. Once Sougo was done, he looked up hesitantly to Yuki.

“How… is it?”

Sougo’s knots were not as clean and pretty as Yuki’s, and the whole thing was not completely symmetrical, but it worked well. Yuki complimented him, making Sougo blush.

“And how do you feel, Tamaki-kun? Does it hurt?”

Trying to move his arms and feeling the limit of his restraints, Tamaki shook his head.

“Nah, it’s fine, I think. I can’t move because it’s everywhere, but it’s not too tight or anything.”

“Perfect then. Good job Sougo-kun.”

Stealing a glance behind him by turning his head around, Tamaki slightly frowned his eyebrows in worries.

“Yukirin, don’t praise Sou-chan too much, he’s gonna stop moving otherwise!”

“Well then. Sougo-kun, pick up another rope. Let’s get moving.”

“......Ah, um.. Y-yes!”

“Don’t forget, Sougo-kun. You must look confident and  _ in control _ . Now, go face Tamaki-kun. We’re going to practice on the ankles, but it’s a knot that can be used on the wrists as well. Momo, stop kneeling and put your legs in front of you with your knees up.”

A side look at Sougo made the message clear. Yuki wanted him to give the orders himself to Tamaki. Straightening his hat, Sougo did his best to get more into it.

“Tamaki. Put your legs forward.”

The ton was commanding and firm, and it gave Tamaki a small shiver. He quickly complied. Yuki explained the next knot while demonstrating on Momo. The aim was to circle the ankles a few times, making clean rows of rope touching each other neatly, then do the same vertically on all the length in between both ankles. The result was making something similar to a shackle made of rope, pretty sturdy. Yuki called it a “column tie”.

“Doesn’t this look beautiful?”

“It really does! It’s so neat and clean… I love it.”

“And it’s great because it really prevents any movement. Momo dear, please demonstrate.”

Making a point to satisfy Yuki, Momo used all his strength to pull his legs apart, to no avail. Then he struggled to rub his knees together, contracting the firm muscles of his legs under the effort but failing once again and showing off this way the complete restrain that prevented the rope to slide on the ankles. Yuki has mastered that knot to the point there really wasn’t an extra millimeter of unnecessary space. That left him panting slightly. Yuki patted him on the head with a smile. It always felt nice to see his strong Momo, able to carry him so easily, struggling like this.

“Interesting…”

Eager to try it on Tamaki, Sougo got to work. His first attempt wasn’t as clean, but the second was satisfying. Trying to move, Tamaki realised it didn’t give him any room at all. Now restrained on both his arms and legs, he looked at his boyfriend in his classy military uniform and he felt a pleasant twitch in his stomach, the warm sensation spreading to his lower body.

_ Yukirin’s ideas aren’t that bad.. _ .

“Actually there is one position it’s really great to use on, in my opinion. A personal favourite, if you might.”

Quickly taking off Momo’s restrains, Yuki made him raise his arms above his head and then bend the elbows so his wrists were just behind his neck now.

“See? Now if I do it on him like that… just by restraining the wrists, the whole arms are stuck into a specific position. Even if usually, you link these two extremities of the rope to the chest, of course. But you can do without.”

“Amazing… this looks really great…”

Glancing at Tamaki, still restrained in his previous position, Sougo gave him a hungry look. Tamaki’s face flushed to a dark shade of pink. That  _ look _ in Sougo’s eyes, while dressed like this and when he himself couldn’t move… it was terribly arousing. He hoped no one would notice the bulge that swelled in his boxers.

“Okay. Now, Sougo-kun, untie Tamaki-kun. Treat the rope with care. See? If you make your knots the right way, they don’t need to be too tight to hold, and then you can undo them easily. Of course if they’re too loose then the ropes are going to come off, but you need to find the right balance.”

“Right… I’ll be careful.”

“Now let’s get to the main dish. First, you should stretch, both of you. Remember, Tamaki-kun, Sougo-kun: stretching is very important if you go for an unusual position for your body – which is usually the best part. It’s very important that you do not sprain any muscles.”

Tamaki and Sougo gave him a serious nod, while Momo was already busy stretching out his arms. Yuki went on to his explanations.

“We’re now going to go for a full body restraint, using only one very long rope. This one is named the “star back”. It’s called this because the rope make a star shape in the back. It’s very pretty, you’ll see.”

Once both of their boyfriends were done stretching, Yuki started explaining every step, giving time to Sougo to apply them to Tamaki as he went on, checking to make sure his knots were not either to lose or too tight. The rope was tying up the arms to the chest, going around the pectorals and squeezing them up, while restraining the wrists in the back, elbows one under the other. It then circled the neck to link the front and back at the top star tip, while from the bottom tip the rope lined both sides of the loins before fusing into one and going up again in the ass crack. Sougo couldn’t help but notice Tamaki’s growing erection under the boxer as he tied up this area. The embarrassed look his boyfriend gave him made his own dick react in response, but he focused on following Yuki’s instructions. Not that Momo was completely calm either, as Yuki expertly moved him around. Finally, both of the legs were tied up to the rest of the body by the ankles, linked respectively to the right and left tips of the star in the back. The length on each side was different on purpose, one leg behind bent more than the other, creating an artistic asymmetry to the whole thing. Sougo had to admit, the final result was really beautiful.

“And there. You’re done. Well, almost, since we can still add some finishing touch afterwards. You okay, Momo?”

“Yeah, all good Darling!”

“Tamaki-kun… how do you feel?”

“Good… I think… it feels real’ good…”

“Try to move.”

Complying, Tamaki realized that any of his movement was making the rope move on his entire body, tightening up the rope going around his dick or his pecs, making him moan slightly. The rope gave him the impression he had enough room to move his legs, but the fact they were stuck in a bent position no matter what made it deliciously frustrating. The helplessness he felt was wonderful. Sougo, on the other hand, started to feel really hot in his uniform.

“And that would close the lesson for today, Sougo-kun. As you can see, shibari is a form of art. While it gives you a very certain form of pleasure, it also makes a very pretty result, compared to simple bondage, don’t you think?”

“Yes… it’s really beautiful… I think I could watch Tamaki-kun like that for hours.”

_ I think I wouldn’t mind staying like that for a few hours either…  _ Tamaki stayed silent, but he felt that Sougo could see his last thought in his eyes. Somehow, in this position there was nothing he could hide from his boyfriend anymore. Yuki clapped his hands.

“Well then. Sougo-kun, what do you say we go speak about music writing a bit, now that you’re here?”

“Eh? Right now?”

“Of course. We just spend so much time tying them up, we’re not going to take it off right now, are we?”

“Well, that would be a shame, indeed…”

Shivers of pleasure ran through Tamaki and Momo as their boyfriends’ eyes lit up.

“I was mentioning finishing touches earlier…”

Ball gags were quickly fastened around their heads after no objection was made, their two lovers giving their consent. Then Yuki gave Sougo a wink.

“Sougo-kun, did you guys prepare like I told you beforehand?”

“Ah, right…! Yes, yes we did!”

“Then it’s time to use it!”

Taking out a remote from his uniform pocket, Yuki pushed the “on” button with a smile. Hearing Momo suddenly moan and wriggle next to him, Tamaki’s eyes opened slightly bigger as he remembered what they did before starting all this. A few seconds later, Sougo used his own remote to turn on the small vibrator he has deep inside him, and everything else was drowned under the sound of his own moaning. The vibrations made him shook with pleasure, his struggle useless as the ropes wonderfully restrained him.

“Here Sougo-kun, have a seat. Now, about that song you told me about…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuki’s a very nice troll that loves his kouhais nonetheless, he just had fun with the uniform thing.
> 
> Anyway, I really *do* like shibari as an art form, even if I don’t know shit about it, so I tried to make this not too sexual. The very last part was mostly to make it kinkier since it’s, well, for kinktober, and have some fun (because the funnier the better, right?)


	16. DAY 17 - Lap dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lap dance (prompt), established relationship

Sougo has always admired Tamaki’s dancing. When on the first meeting of IDOLiSH’s members he declared he wouldn’t lose to anyone when it came to dancing, he was right. Moreover, he kept improving every year, to the point that even TRIGGER praised him for it – to Tamaki’s, but also Sougo’s pleasure. So, whenever Tamaki was dancing and Sougo had the chance to actually watch, he was always both pleased and impressed. Chances didn’t occur that often, since of course he usually was dancing next to him.

Right now, however, he not only had the chance to watch, he was also the only one able to. Tamaki’s dance right now, barely one meter away, was exclusively for him. And Sougo felt extremely hot, his clothes feeling stuffy and superfluous. Tamaki was only wearing some leather boxers, fitting his body so perfectly and so closely that Sougo felt like he wasn’t wearing anything. The curve of this ass in the leather was tantalizing for Sougo, especially since he couldn’t touch it. Earlier, Tamaki made him sit on a low chair, before delicately tying up his wrists with a silk ribbon to the back of said chair. Then he started the music and undressed, until he only had the leather boxers on that Sougo gifted him a couple of months ago.

And that very perfect view was now slowly moving toward him. Showing him his back, Tamaki sensually bent, letting his hands run from his feet to his tights, his ass this way almost right in his face, before slowly moving it in circles in rhyme with the music. His throat very dry, Sougo tried to swallow but it proved to be difficult. Tamaki then turned to face him, putting his hands on his shoulders, his ass only hovering a few centimeters above Sougo’s lap before going up with small thrusts, his dick brushing Sougo’s chest ever so slightly in the process. As it came to level with his mouth, Sougo gaped unconsciously, his head going forward, but Tamaki retreated before he had time to make any contact.

“Aah… Tamaki-kun, let me touch you…”

Almost granting his wish, Tamaki sat on his lap, straddling him, before throwing his arms in the back and bending completely a couple of times, his naked chest glistening under the effort, hypnotizing his lover with his grace and flexibility. When he came back, his hands trailed on Sougo’s chest, opening his shirt, fingers running down to his dick that Tamaki barely grazed. Just as Sougo’s hips thrust forward in reaction, Tamaki got up again, resuming his slow dancing, so close yet always a couple of centimeters out of reach. Sougo’s moans increased as it became hard for him to resist the need to touch this perfect body and make it his, dominate it completely.

Noticing his distress, Tamaki’s dance brought him closer again, his dick now brushing against Sougo’s, the layers of clothes in between them powerless to hide how hard they both were. As he was desperately trying to free his hands, Sougo’s panting became louder. Tamaki inwardly reveled in seeing his usually composed boyfriend lose his calm like this. Still following the music, Tamaki slowly brought his hips again to Sougo’s face, this time not pulling away as Sougo’s mouth hungrily kissed the leather covering his dick, the sensation almost as strong as if it had been directly on the skin.

They were now both so hard that it was painful not to release their cocks from the fabric covering them.

“Tamaki-kun… Take it off, please…”

Tamaki wasn’t sure which clothes Sougo meant, but he swiftly took his own boxers off, freeing his dick with a relief. Sougo’s mouth opened, his head jerking forward in an attempt to catch it, but the restraints prevented him from reaching it. Tamaki’s dance resumed, his erect dick brushing Sougo’s lips as his hips moved but never long enough for his lover to catch it. At the moment, there was nothing Sougo wished more in his life than to be able to take it whole into his mouth, and the teasing was rendering him mad.

After a couple more dance moves, his wish was granted as Tamaki very slowly penetrated his mouth, his hands leaving Sougo’s shoulders to bury themselves in the soft white hair. He began going back and forth, forcing himself to make the pace as slow as possible, giving time to Sougo to roll his tongue around the shaft with moans of pleasure. After a dozen of thrusts, he took himself out, making sure his boyfriend had time to catch his breath. But Sougo’s reaction was immediate.

“Again, please… Please, Tamaki-kun, give it back… and deeper… go deeper, please…”

Complying, Tamaki started again, this time pushing himself much deeper, almost to the hilt. Sougo’s eyes fluttered in pleasure, the feeling of having his mouth and throat so full making him so satisfied despite his own dick still being very painfully untouched. His head felt dizzy, breathing through his nose only laborious in his aroused state, but he wouldn’t want it any other way. He scolded Tamaki numerous times before for not being rough enough during sex, and this was not even close to his limit. When Tamaki’s hips started to move again, Sougo knew he wasn’t far from climaxing. It only took a few minutes before a thick and warm liquid filled his mouth, and he drank with pleasure, eyes closed.

As the silk ribbon tying up his wrists broke in two under the strength of his pulling, freeing him, he eyes snapped open. Now was his turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sougo is kinky as fuck while Tamaki isn't, but Tamaki is trying his best for his boyfriend


	17. DAY 18 - Sthenolagnia (muscles worship)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sthenolagnia (muscles worship) (prompt), established relationship

Tamaki has been cast as the main character for an upcoming action drama. It was his first time starring alone – without any other IDOLiSH7 member – in a drama for such an important role, so he was really anxious as to do it properly, despite everyone’s reassurance that he would do fine. So when the director told him that being a firefighter is a really physical job, that required to be strong, he decided to work out as much as possible until the shooting started. His friends really thought this was unnecessary, but since it was rare to see Tamaki invested to this point, they all decided to support his decision, especially Sougo. If his boyfriend was determined to go through with it, he’d help him as much as possible. Since Sougo had been working out a lot the past years, he offered to Tamaki to join him one evening.

In the private training room of Takanashi Production, there was only the two of them.

“Tamaki-kun, what do you want to work on?”

“Hmm… I guess my arms first? They told me there would be a lot of shots with bare arms, so…”

“I see. Then we’ll use this machine first. Sit here, and then put your arms like this. The purpose is to push on these parts with your forearms. It’ll make both your arms and your pecs work.”

“Hm. Got it Sou-chan!”

Starting the workout routine, Tamaki’s arm muscles started flexing under the effort, hypnotizing his boyfriend. This was a fascinating sight, and after ten minutes or so, without thinking about it Sougo let his hand run on the contracted muscles of the forearm, before going up to his biceps. Then he couldn’t resist it anymore and he kissed it softly.

“Sou-chan..?”

Realizing what he has just done, Sougo blushed.

“Oh, I’m… I’m sorry Tamaki-kun. I couldn’t help myself.”

“’s fine really, but it surprised me a bit. It was ticklish, hehe.”

Tamaki was already panting a bit under the previous effort, and he decided to use the unscheduled break to take off his t-shirt, showing to Sougo his perfect chest and making him forget the purpose of the evening a bit more. As Tamaki resumed the work out, Sougo felt himself attracted to his chest like a bug to a single candle shining in the middle of the night. As the pecs were flexing at each movement under his eyes, Sougo bit his lips.

He could picture it perfectly. It would be so easy, so perfect. Tying up Tamaki’s wrists to the machine firmly, so he would be stuck in this position, arms spread on each side with these biceps ready to be stroked and massaged on all their length. Then Sougo would sit on his lap, straddling him, and he would have those pecs just for himself. Letting his hands run on them, massaging them a bit at first, before pinching the nipples and taking them into his mouth. That would make Tamaki moan for sure. Then he would start licking them, slowly, from the bottom to the top. He would ask him to keep working a bit on the machine as he did, so he would feel them move under his tongue as he would savour them, devour them. Tamaki would start to tremble under the combined effort and pleasure, but Sougo would ask him to go on some more. Feeling Tamaki getting hard under himself, his hands would go to his back, feeling the muscles there too, rolling and working, before sliding down to his ass. Since Tamaki was sitting it would be a bit complicated to grab this firm ass and bury his fingers into it, but Sougo would still try to slip his fingers under the sweatpants and boxers waistbands, bringing them down as much as possible, making them slip from under him, until he would manage to pull them off completely. Then, at long last his legs would be his as well.

Since the machine was also working as an abs bench, Sougo could position Tamaki’s legs into it and secure his ankles to the machine just like he’d done for the wrists earlier. In this position Tamaki would obviously not be able to do the exercise, but Sougo would ask him to lift his butt from the bench as much as possible and hold the position. That would require a lot of effort, but it would bring out the muscles in his legs immediately. He would then rub them on one side while he would kiss them on the other side, the right leg first, from the foot to the thigh, then the left one. Then he’d go back to the first one and he would lick them, on all their length, sucking the firm skin on the way on some spots. His licking would get him closer to Tamaki’s loins, and he would shiver in anticipation but Sougo wouldn’t go there just yet. At some point Tamaki would be at his limit, and he would fall back down on the machine, relaxing all of his muscles but his position kept in place by the restrains, sweating and panting, offering himself to his lover like a present. Sougo would then—

“…an? …-chan? Sou-chan!!!”

Snapping back to reality, Sougo saw a very confused Tamaki looking at him. He was done with his first workout program and was now wiping his face and neck with a towel.

“Sou-chan, are you okay? You’re been spacing out since earlier.”

His throat extremely dry, Sougo blushed furiously. He was as hard as a rock right now, and he wasn’t sure his own sweatpants could actually hide it very well. He nervously shifted on his feet before rushing out of the room.

“I’m fine! I’m sorry, I… I need to go to the toilet. Keep going without me, I’ll be back!!”

_ I wonder what goes through Sou-chan’s mind sometimes _ … thought Tamaki as his boyfriend awkwardly ran away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, you don’t wanna know, Tamaki.  
So google taught me that sthenolagnia is “the worshiper touching the muscles of the dominant”, but since here Sougo is the dominant and he doesn’t have many of them, please forgive me for my awkward reversed take on this xD. Also yet another kink I’m struggling to understand, but eh, that’s also what make this a challenge lol.


	18. DAY 19 - Double Penetration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double penetration (prompt), established relationship

"Aah... Tamaki-kun... you're so loose tonight..."

"Hgn... it's because of you Sou-chan... aah..."

As his sweet spot was hit on perfectly once more, a wave of pleasure shook him, his hands tangling in the bed sheet even more. Sougo delicately freed them before lacing his fingers with Tamaki's, pinning his hands under his own as he bent to kiss him. Between the sweat and the come, the two lovers were messy and their panting erratic. They both had come twice already in the night, and they were on their way to their third time. Since they needed to recharge a bit anyway in between each orgasm, their lovemaking had calmed down to a softer one.

Tamaki's body felt over-sensitive, the long night taking a toll on him, but Sougo was already making him feel good again, his dick slightly hardening. His inside felt sore and on fire after all this time, but each moment Sougo almost exited him made him feel so empty and he hated that.

"Are you okay Tamaki-kun? Tell me if it starts hurting."

"Hgnn.... no, don't... stop.... please.... Ah!"

Taking his wish as an order, Sougo's back and forth increased in strength and speed, stealing moans from his boyfriend.

"I need you, to feel you inside... it's too empty otherwise.... Sou-chan, ‘want you, I want you more..!"

Sougo was surprised at how lose his boyfriend felt. It wasn't such a surprise after the previous hours, but it was still a rare thing. Spotting a vibrator on the bed next to Tamaki's hand, Sougo decided to give his boyfriend some extra pleasure.

"Tamaki-kun, I'll make you feel full. Turn on your stomach."

His head dizzy from the exhaustion and pleasure, Tamaki half complied on a reflex and half let his lover turn him. Soon, he was kneeling on the bed, forearms and head touching the sheet while his ass was up. Sougo had to take himself out for that and the need to be filled was so strong he felt like crying. Some whimpers started to escape him, the tiredness preventing him from thinking properly anymore, before Sougo gently kissed his back, soothing him.

"It's ok Tamaki-kun. I told you I would make you feel full."

Tamaki gasped as something hard and cold suddenly went inside him, immediately going all the way in.

"Sou-chan...? Hgnn..."

A couple of back and forth warmed the lube as well as it coated his walls again, and Sougo took the vibrator out before penetrating Tamaki himself this time, making him sigh in content.

"Aah... it's really better when it's Sou-chan...."

"But don't you like the vibrations of the vibrator too?"

"Hng.... yeah but... Sou-chan's... is... ah--!"

"What if you could have both?"

"B-both?"

Tamaki had a really hard time following, but his lover decided to show him directly. This time, as he pulled out as much as possible while still being inside, instead of going in again Sougo first inserted the vibrator, pushing against his own cock and Tamaki's walls. The generous amount of lube made it slide down all the way, but the space was really tight at the entrance. Tamaki barely had time to let out a strangled scream than he felt the vibrator sliding out as Sougo's dick slid back in, pushing on his prostate in one move.

Then his lover started to fuck him deep with both at the same time, alternating which one would penetrate all the way while never taking either out completely. Tamaki felt so full the only thing he could do was hang on to the sheets of the bed and try not to lose his mind nor to slump completely on himself. It was hard as his body didn't get any break, the stimulation constant and increased by the double penetration. Saliva dripped down from his open mouth, gasping for air under the rapture, as Sougo made him feel so full he was sure he was about to explode.

Just as his throbbing and erect dick was at his limit, Sougo turned on the vibrator on the lowest setting, and rammed both his penis and the toy deep inside his boyfriend, this time both at the same time. In an uncontrolled scream Tamaki came, spending himself on the bed sheet before his body came crashing down on top of if, his consciousness leaving his body at the same time of his orgasm.

When he woke up, he was lying on a clean bed, Sougo asleep next to him. He wasn't sure how did his boyfriend manage to lift him up, but Sougo taking time to change the bed and clean them both didn't surprise him one bit. Kissing him on the forehead, he then nested himself next to him before drifting back to sleep. He probably wouldn't be able to sit much the following day, but it didn't matter as his heart felt as full as his insides felt earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote that one on the phone while on a plane... I'm sorry it's very far for my best one xD;;; I struggled so much with it lol and it really show. I couldn't come up with a context and then the writing didn't really come naturally... anyway, I pushed myself to make the deadline XD let's hope it improves for the next day


	19. DAY 20 - Role Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Role play (prompt), masturbation (prompt), bondage, maid outfit, established relationship, orgasm delay

"Ah…!"

The glass fell with a loud sound, much louder than Tamaki expected, and spilled its contents on the floor. With a worried look, Tamaki tried to gauge his boyfriend's reaction to the mistake, holding clumsily to his broom like he was trying to hide behind it. Thing was, he initially did it on purpose. Sougo suggested some role play for the afternoon, but Tamaki didn't quite expect to _ actually _have to clean the room when they decided on "master & servant". It started funny, Sougo making Tamaki wear a maid outfit with short sleeves and a puff skirt, a white frilly apron on top of it, and of course no panties. But then Sougo asked him to clean his room. Half an hour ago. At first into it, Tamaki quickly grew tired when he saw that Sougo kept reading without paying him much attention, beside some intense glances from time to time. Cleaning wasn't fun! He then decided to do it bad on purpose but it still didn't made his lover do much. So when he saw the glass, on an impulse he pushed it from the table.

But now that the floor was covered in cold tea, he started to regret it. Sougo gave him a dark look and closed his book with a snap, making Tamaki jump.

"Ah… I'm sorry So--…. I mean, I'm sorry Master!"

"What a clumsy servant…. didn't I tell you to be careful?"

With a shiver, Tamaki tried to apologize more. Sougo always said his acting skills were average at best, but Tamaki couldn't disagree more. He really was scary when he acted cold. Despite knowing this was a play, Tamaki's heart tightened in fear.

"I...I'll clean it right away Master!!"

Kneeling on the floor, Tamaki went to grab a cloth but a foot on his hand stopped him.

"No, don't use a cloth. Lick it."

"...what?"

"I said to lick it."

Swallowing his saliva, Tamaki felt a twitch in his lower body. Sougo's commanding voice was… really something. Bending down, positioning himself on his forearms, he tentatively licked the floor, the bitter taste of the green tea making him do a face, before looking at Sougo. His lover nodded once before motioning him to continue, which Tamaki did. As he was focusing on his task, a hand groping his ass made him gasp in surprise.

"Did I tell you that you could stop? Continue."

Feeling warmth spreading in his body, Tamaki continued to lick the floor for a few more minutes before the fondling of his ass, up in the air because of his position, made him pant too much to carry on. As a finger slowly brushed on his entrance, tentatively feeling the hole but not entering just yet, a moan of expectation escaped him. Sougo's brow furrowed into a scold.

"Keep going."

"Hn… y-yes…"

After circling around in a teasing manner for a little while, a finger finally breached in, making Tamaki grunt.

"The floor."

Tamaki tried very hard to resume his task, but it was beyond his capacity to focus on anything as the finger slowly loosened him, and even more when Sougo started to scissor him with a second finger. Closing his eyes, Tamaki focused on the feeling fully, barely registering that his knees and forearms were starting to hurt, his panting increasing.

"What a servant… you're really incapable of carrying a task properly, are you?"

"Ah… but… Master, I…."

"I guess I will have to punish you to teach you manners, then."

A shiver ran thought Tamaki as his cheeks flushed pink. Sougo couldn't help but smirk at the reaction.

"I see you're very eager. What a bad boy… go on the bed."

Obeying, Tamaki stayed silent. His dick was already swelling slightly in anticipation. Sougo picked up the discarded broom and brought it to the bed. Making Tamaki sit, his knees up against his chest, he spread his legs open about one meter away from each, tying both ankles to the broom as to prevent him from closing said legs. Sougo then took Tamaki’s arms and extended them in front of him, in between his legs. Since Tamaki’s legs were pretty long, even when bent up to the knee, his arms were stretched out completely to reach his feet. Sougo tied up each wrist to the broom as well, close to the corresponding ankle, making his knees unable to close either because of the arms in the way.

"Since you can't swipe that broom properly, I thought we'd find it another use. What do you say?"

"T-That---"

But as he opened his mouth to answer, the cleaning cloth from earlier he had yet to use this evening was stuffed deep into his mouth, muffling the reply. Another one was then tied over it, effectively preventing him from spitting it out.

"That servant seemed pretty eager to receive his punishment, but he must remember that it is not a reward but a _ punishment _."

"Hmmm..!"

Taking off the hairband Tamaki was wearing, making his hair fall back on his shoulders, Sougo secured it at the base of his lover's cock. Tamaki gave him a horrified look when he understood. Ignoring his muffled reactions, Sougo started fingering him again, pushing deeper this time.

Just when Tamaki was starting to want more, his lover stopped and wiped his fingers clean. Neither Tamaki's ineligible protests or his useless struggling managed to move his master, watching him with very composed eyes, waiting for him to calm down. When he deemed it was the case, Sougo took an egg vibrator and pushed it deep inside his ass, the lube making it glide over in a flash.

"Wow, your hole greedily accepted it… should we add one more then?"

"Hhm! Hmmmm!"

"Oh you want two more then?"

"Mm?!"

As he pushed another two inside, making sure they wouldn't come out right away, Tamaki's painting increased. He looked down to his lower body, his dick erect but not fully hard yet, the three wires connecting the switches to the vibrators the only proof of what was inside him. He was fearing the moment Sougo would turn them on as much as he was looking forward to it. Eventually, after teasingly stroking his length a couple of times, Sougo switched them on one by one. After the first one, a familiar wave of pleasure spread into his body, making him moan immediately. It felt so good. After the second one, his penis twitched, now finally fully hard. His panting intensified, rendered more difficult by the gag. When the third one started buzzing alongside the others, Tamaki's eyes fluttered under the stimulation. The fact the three vibrations were not in sync just multiplied the pleasure ten fold. How could this be a punishment when it felt so amazing?

"Hm…. mhhmmmm!"

Arching his head into the pillows behind him, Tamaki felt his ecstasy gauge slowly filling up. The feeling was slow and steady but only ever growing. He could feel it building up inside him, and he was looking forward to the moment it would transform into an orgasm. Sougo couldn't help but smile, breaking character for a moment. It seemed Tamaki really enjoyed it.

That is, until Tamaki remembered the hairband. After a dozen minutes, as he felt close to his climax, Tamaki's look fell on his dick before shooting back immediately to Sougo. The pleading in his eyes was clear enough, and Sougo almost felt like giving in immediately. Instead, he tried to compose himself into his role again, giving him a cold answer.

"No."

"Hmpff! Hmm!!"

"It is a punishment. I won't let you come until this servant has learned his lesson."

Twisting on his wrists and ankles, Tamaki tried to shake free of the restraints but it was useless so he switched to make them slide along the broom. But Sougo's knots were too tight for that. The constant vibrations were driving him mad but his struggling didn't help him get any closer to being able to come. Some precum was now dripping along his shaft, but it was still out of reach and constricted mercilessly by the hair band.

Gathering more pillows, Sougo made a pyramid in front of Tamaki before undressing and settling against them, facing his boyfriend in a mirror position, his legs spread open just like him but free of any restraints. He then took his dick in hand, locking eyes with Tamaki, and slowly started stroking himself, an angelic smile on his lips.

Tamaki started whimpering, the gag muffling his voice but not the sounds he was making. It was excruciating to watch his own boyfriend masturbating while not being able to move or touch him or himself. He didn't think it was possible but this made the bubble of pleasure inside of him swell even more. Setting up a slow pace on purpose, Sougo did his best not to come too quickly. It was actually really hard for him, as seeing Tamaki struggling and moaning barely one meter in front of him was terribly arousing, but he focused to push back his orgasm as much as possible. When finally he couldn't hold it anymore, his come spilled partly on the bed, partly on Tamaki, thick and plenty, and he was left panting, trying to catch his breath. Hearing his boyfriend screaming under the force of his own orgasm and finally coming was the last straw for Tamaki. He came as well despite the hairband, the force of his orgasm making his mind go completely blank.

"Did this servant understand the lesson?"

Too spent to continue the role-play, Tamaki forced himself to nod nonetheless. A few seconds later Sougo was untying the gag and taking out the soaked cloth, putting them away before hungrily kissing his boyfriend. Tamaki feverishly returned the kiss, his heart finally calming down.

In a daze, as Tamaki tried to gather his thoughts, Sougo took off the hairband and the restraints. He was good to wear long sleeves and pants for the next days to hide the marks.

"Sou-chan… that was barely a play… that was just an excuse to tie me up, wasn't it?"

Blushing, Sougo tucked a strand of hair behind his ear in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry… I got a bit carried over, didn't I…"

"You did!! When I do the master I just make you do nice things to take care of me, not clean the room!!"

"That's your issue…?"

"Yes! The rest, I don't mind. It felt good and I like seeing you indulging yourself, so…"

A look at the floor that still needed an actual cleaning made Tamaki look desperate. Sougo chuckled.

"I'll clean that up for real. This servant deserves to eat pudding while watching his master do the work for once."

A smile spread on Tamaki's face.

"I take back what I said. Sou-chan is the best master after all!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This quite didn’t go where it was supposed to. Also Tamaki’s “that was barely a play… that was just an excuse to tie me up, wasn't it?" is a call-out to myself once I realized what I have done, I’m so sorry. This was also written on a plane on a my phone btw, gotta do what you can when you have to deal with business trips in the middle of kinktober lol.
> 
> Aaaand with that's it's the two-third of it wrapped! only 11 days left now *dying noises*


	20. DAY 21 - Edging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edging (prompt), established relationship
> 
> Okay so. I initially wrote a 2500 words follow up to my Ainana Police AU for day 21, but it really was too horrible in content so I decided not to post it. I wrote this at the very last minute instead. It's more fluffy than kinky, but I needed it lol.

As the ending credits of the movie started rolling, Tamaki got lost in his thoughts. Sougo got up and went to the kitchen to bring back two cups of hot cocoa, before taking his spot back behind Tamaki who was resting on his chest, putting his hood on to fight the current cold temperature. They were both wearing matching King Pudding hoodies that Tamaki had bought over a pair of boxers, their bangs pinned on the side. Since Tamaki’s hoodie was already baggy on him, it was clearly oversized on Sougo. The evening has been relaxed so far, Tamaki saving himself by barely managing to switch at the last moment the horror movie Sougo picked for a romantic one. He was more into action movies than romantic ones, but  _ anything  _ would be better than a horror movie. To his surprise however, he got really into it.

“Say, Sou-chan…”

“Yes Tamaki-kun?”

“When did you realise you loved me?”

That left him speechless for a second. That was a question he did not expect.

“Hm… I would say it was about one and a half years after we met…?”

“Really?! So soon??!! But you didn’t tell me anything before like, much later!”

“Well, I wanted for you to be twenty first anyway, and then to realise your feelings yourself, so I just waited.”

That was Tamaki’s turn to be speechless.

“But that’s… so long… that’s almost two years!! I don’t think I could wait that long…”

It took much longer for Tamaki - and a conversation with Iori - to realise his own feelings were “love” and what the sudden urge to touch and kiss Sougo actually meant. Otherwise, he probably wouldn’t have been able to wait.

“Really? I didn’t mind that much, actually. Well, I would be lying if I told you that it was easy. Some days were hard. But otherwise I didn’t mind. Waiting is nice too.”

“Waiting? Is nice?? How on earth??!”

“Hmm… Well, I’d say it’s a bit like a delayed orgasm. You know, when you can’t come for a long time. When you finally do, it feels really good, right? Even better and stronger than usual?”

Saying that, his hand started stroking Tamaki’s dick over his boxer gently, squeezing it lightly.

“Hmm, I guess that’s true… this way I can… aah--... I can understand…”

Sougo continued his explanation, his soothing voice whispering right next to his ears making Tamaki feel relaxed and warm.

“Imagine it like that… if I make you feel good…”

His hand slipped under the waistband of Tamaki’s boxers, taking a hold of his dick, and started to stroke it very gently as he freed it from the fabric. Yeah, that felt very good indeed to Tamaki.

“Right now it feels nice, right?”

“Hm, yeah, very nice…”

“You don’t want it to stop, and you’re fine if it’s just that, right?”

“Totally, yeah.”

He  _ certainly  _ didn’t want it to stop.

“Realising that I loved you was the same. It felt nice and I didn’t want it to stop. Honestly, I was happy with just that. Getting to know my own feelings was already something great for me.”

“Hmm…”

Feeling Tamaki’s dick harden into his hand, Sougo increased the pace, slowly but surely bringing his boyfriend close to his climax.

“But then… there were indeed some painful days. Where I wanted more, but I couldn’t have it.”

Sensing his boyfriend was about to come, Sougo stopped his movement, only squeezing the base of his cock slightly, making Tamaki moan in need.

“Just like that. I was so close, yet I couldn’t have it.”

Kissing Tamaki’s neck, Sougo kept his hand still for a short while. He only started moving it up and down again when he felt his lover wouldn’t orgasm right away anymore.

“It’s frustrating, right?”

“Yeah, yeah it is!”

“But then it’s okay. Because it doesn’t feel less good afterwards.”

Tamaki started panting as he was brought close to an orgasm one more time, his toes curling up in pleasure. But once again, Sougo stopped stroking him before he could come. The moaning became a pleading.

“Sou-chan, please… Let me come…”

“I will soon, don’t worry. But I want you to understand. The reason why it was worth waiting for you. I could have told you right away - just like I could have let you come the first time. If would have felt nice, but it would have been brief and fleeting. You probably would have been happy about my feelings. But it wouldn’t have left a big impact on you, since you didn’t really understood what it meant back then. Just like coming earlier wouldn’t have left a big impression on you.”

“I… I see…”

“No quite yet.”

For the third time now, Sougo brought him to the edge before refusing him a release. Tamaki started to wiggle in reaction, his hands tightening on Sougo’s left arm around his waist, but he still didn’t make any attempts to touch himself, waiting patiently nonetheless.

“But now… if finally, I let you come… after refusing you for so long… how does it feel?”

This time, as Sougo massaged the head of his dick, making him shiver in pleasure, he didn’t try to stop him. On the contrary, expertly stroking it up and down and squeezing in the right places, he brought him step by step to climax once again. When Tamaki came at last, his orgasm felt much stronger than usual, all the building up and frustration having led to a quite heightened reaction. Sougo quickly muffled his boyfriend’s mouth with his left hand in fear he would be heard outside the room. The moan of pleasure he had just let out was closer to a scream.

“Wow, that… felt… really good… Sou-chan…”

“It did, didn’t it?”

“Yeah.”

“Well waiting for you was the same. It was frustrating, but it still was enjoyable. And above all, it was worth it. I love you, Tamaki-kun.”

“Hm, I love you too, Sou-chan.”

Sougo slowly inserted his left index - his right hand was now covered in come - into Tamaki’s mouth, and his lover started sucking on it right away. This time it was Sougo’s turn to get hard, the feeling of Tamaki’s ass pressing on his dick not really helping. The cocoa was cold and long forgotten as they both warmed up each other in a heated lovemaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I feel I barely touch the “edging” but, I really needed something soft and that’s the best I could do with that prompt (which I explored already so what new to do with it, uh), especially in such a short time TwT


	21. DAY 22 - (Vibrator)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neither of the 3 possible prompts for day 22 inspired me (but really, I couldn't come up with anything AT ALL), so I took it as a free day, since I made it that far without skipping any day I wanted to continue lol.
> 
> Vibrator (used as my prompt, actually a discarded idea I had for day 5 but didn't use, consider this day 5 bis), established relationship

It all started with a small fight. Tamaki went off his script during a program, and despite the host praising his original answers, Sougo scolded him for not doing as he had been told.

“But they told me my answers were funny!”

“Tamaki-kun, that’s not the point! You got lucky, but you might not next time! We have to stick to what our managers give us! That’s our job!”

“No, our job is to make people smile and happy, right? And I’m making them smile!”

“You can make them smile by doing things properly too!!”

“Aah Sou-chan, you’re so annoying!”

“You’re the annoying one, Tamaki-kun!”

“I prefer being annoying than being boring!”

“…!!”

Furious and hurt, Sougo had left the room without a word. Tamaki immediately regretted his choice of words. Sougo was anything but boring, that has not been what he meant at all. His lover could be interesting with any kind of serious answer, that was his strong point. On the other side, Tamaki struggled with that: he felt a bit stupid and boring sometimes giving plain answers that he could not really improve on his own. So he found it easier to tweak them to make them funnier. Better look stupid on purpose than stupid by accident, right ? But Sougo took the words to himself, and guilt immediately started nagging at Tamaki’s stomach.

“Sou-chan, wait! That’s not what I meant!!”

But his plea fell on deaf ears. Back at the dorms, Sougo still hadn’t given his boyfriend a single look. By night time, Tamaki decided to take the matter into his own hands. There was nothing worse than going to sleep without fixing up a fight. Knocking on Sougo’s room door, he waited for an answer, but none came. So he knocked again.

“Sou-chan? It’s me. Can I come in?“

“No.”

Okay, he deserved that one but it still hurt.

“I’m coming in anyway.”

Pushing the door open, Tamaki entered. Sougo had actually been waiting for him to come tonight. He didn’t want to talk to him right now, but at the same time he was hoping he’d come. The fact he left his door unlocked was enough of a proof. Sougo was on his bed, reading a book, so Tamaki sat down not far from him.

“Sou-chan… I’m sorry. I’m really sorry!”

“...”

“I know you’re angry, but please, forgive me… I didn’t mean that you were boring. I was talking about the answers. You know I’m not smart like you, right? They don’t really fit me. I look like an idiot half of the time…”

“Tamaki-kun…”

His partner genuinely seemed sad about that fact, so Sougo’s anger melted away like snow under the sun.

“Sou-chan, you’re not boring. You’re super interesting. I love you. Please forgive me!”

With a sigh, Sougo put down his book. The apology was kinda messy but it was heartfelt - which was typical Tamaki. He couldn’t just stay mad.

“Very well. I forgive you. But you have to stick to the script next time! And be careful of mistakes!”

“But…”

“Tamaki-kun. I swear to you, you are not boring. Nor do you look stupid. It’s gonna be fine, okay? Trust me. Our managers know how to make us shine, it’s their job. You trust Tsumugi-san and Banri-san, don’t you?”

“Yeah…”

“And you trust me?”

“Yes…”

“Then do as we’re told. Okay?

“Okay.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Satisfied, Sougo patted the spot next to him, indicating for him to come closer.

“Tomorrow morning, I’ll make sure that you follow up on that.”

***

In the comfortable armchair of the studio, waiting for the shooting to begin, Tamaki couldn’t help but shuffle nervously on his seat. It had turned out, Sougo’s plan was to insert a remote controlled egg vibrator deep inside him before they left. He couldn’t really feel it at the moment, but Sougo had already activated it twice on the way to the studio, once when Tamaki tried to stop to buy pudding and then to pet a cat despite them running late already, and the young man had understood what his boyfriend meant by “punishing him if he broke his promise”. It did feel terribly good, but it was much too embarrassing around other people!! He now was pretty nervous about the upcoming program. Would Sougo actually dare use it during filming? He would never, right? That was work! On the other side of the room, Sougo caught Tamaki looking at him while his hair was being done and he shot him a smile, before patting his pants’ pocket. Tamaki actually had a shiver. No, he totally could.

Finally the time of the program came, and as it progressed smoothly, Tamaki started to relax and forget about the threat. When the host asked him a question about his fellow group members, Tamaki couldn’t help but answer with a joke.

_ That one was so good, I hope Rikkun saw it because-- gyaa?! _

A sudden buzzing in his insides startled him, his cheeks flushing pink immediately. He changed his position on the sofa, shooting a look at Sougo who was acting like nothing was out of the ordinary, but there was no stopping the happy vibration that made him feel very hot right now. No matter how he tried to sit, it was mercilessly stimulating him. Just as the host, noticing his face more uneasy than usual, was about to ask him about it, Sougo turned to him.

“Are you okay, Tamaki-kun? Does you stomach still hurt?”

_ Sou-chan, you…!! _

The buzzing stopped as suddenly as it started, but the arousal Tamaki felt lingered. It hasn’t been long at all, barely a minute, but it had been enough to turn him on.

“Y-yeah I’m fine, haha.”

The host took on the opportunity to carry on to the next segment, and Tamaki’s heart calmed down as things went back to normal. Until he slipped another time, and let out an information he wasn’t supposed to. 

_ Crap, I leaked something again!! _

Once again, a slight vibration started spreading waves of pleasure in his body, and he almost let out a moan, catching himself at the last moment. Sougo probably noticed it had been a close one, so the stimulation stopped immediately. Letting out discreetly a sigh of relief, Tamaki finally focused on doing exactly what he has been told until the end of the program.

Once it ended, it took all of his self control not to run to their dressing room. But barely ten meters away from the door, as he could already see himself in the safe zone, he felt it starting again, this time at a much stronger intensity. Crouching down, he stopped in his tracks, his right hand on his mouth, his panting almost out of control. Sougo crouched next to him with concern in his voice.

“Tamaki-kun, are you okay?”

“Hgnn… Sou-chan, p-please… hnnn... my… my voice…”

Whispering into his ear, Sougo gave him a shiver.

“How does it feel, Tamaki-kun?”

It felt so good he almost couldn’t hold his voice anymore. That’s was the issue! As more people passed next to them, Sougo helped him up yet didn’t stop the vibrator.

“Let’s go to the dressing room, shall we?”

“Hgn.. y-yes…!”

The ten meters seemed to take forever. Despite everyone going around their own business, not paying them any attention, Tamaki couldn’t help but think everyone was looking at him. Did they know? Could they see it? As his hand landed on the doorknob and he started pushing it, a small moan escaped him. He was at his limit. It’s Sougo that pushed them both inside and carefully closed the door behind them.

Feverishly fumbling with his belt to take out his pants, Tamaki couldn’t control his panting anymore. Just as his pants sled down his legs, the vibrator was pushed to its max intensity, making Tamaki moan as his legs gave in under the stimulation. Catching him up, Sougo brought him close to himself, the remote in his right hand.

“Tamaki-kun, I told you the date of our next album was an absolute secret. You need to be more careful!”

Turning around to embrace him with fervor, anchoring himself to his smaller boyfriend as not to fall, Tamaki kissed him deeply. The scolding could wait. Kissing him back with as much heat, Sougo agreed that it indeed could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s the most OOC prompt I’ve written so far…. I don’t think Sougo would ever do ANYTHING to jeopardize work. But we’re here to have fun, aren’t we? /shrugs as she gave up


	22. DAY 23 - Threesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Threesome (prompt), Ryuunosuke/Sougo/Tamaki, everyone is drunk but everyone is an adult and very much consensual!
> 
> OooOOooOOooh, it's LOVE GAME~!

“Anyway, what does « Love & Game » even mean…“

His head dizzy, Tamaki was slumped on the couch, looking at the ceiling above him. Ryuunosuke and Sougo looked at him slightly confused.

“Tamaki-kun, do you mean… our song?”

“Yeah… I’ve always wondered about it. It talks about love and game and how it’s fun, but I don’t get it.”

“What don’t you get?”

“Hm…. Ah, Ryuu-aniki, gimme more of that juice please…”

“You mean the punch? Sure!”

He wasn’t sure why it made him feel so warm and slightly euphoric, but that drink Ryuu-aniki made specially for him since he didn’t like beer or sake was really good. He’d been drinking it all evening. After downing a new glass, Tamaki carried on.

“Yeah… how is love a game…” Taking his phone out, Tamaki made a quick search. “See, the internet tells me the definition of game is… “an entertaining activity”. How does it connect to love…”

Ryuunosuke and Sougo exchanged a look, seemingly coming to the same conclusion. One they would have never reached if they had been sober. Alas. They all had consumed more than they fair share of alcohol tonight. Sitting down on either side of Tamaki and each of them taking one of his hands into theirs, they looked at him with intensity.

“Tamaki-kun…”

“…do you want us to show you?”

Looking on the left then on the right at his friends, Tamaki felt himself getting hotter for no specific reason.

“Sure!”

“Very well then. Tamaki-kun, look at me.”

“Okay.”

As Ryuunosuke took Tamaki’s face gently into his hands and leaned in for a kiss, Sougo positioned himself behind his partner. When the soft lips touched his, Tamaki’s stomach suddenly warmed up. This felt much nicer than it thought it would. But before he could lose himself in the gold eyes in front of him, his vision suddenly went dark as something was tied up around his head.

“Ah…!”

“It’s ok Tamaki-kun, don’t worry. We’re here.”

“There is no need to panic or worry, we won’t leave you.”

“Hm.”

The two voices were soothing and he calmed down instantly. His vision gone, he felt like he was floating on water. Two arms passed under his, pressing him against a chest, and the hands slipped under his t-shirt, going directly for his nipples. The hands were slim and soft, careful and delicate. It was Sougo. Every touch on his skin was lighting up a fire deep inside him. As his mouth opened to let out a moan, another two hands took hold of his face again. These were strong and warm. They were Ryuunosuke’s. This time the kiss had more intensity. A tongue tried to feel its way behind his lips, and once the initial surprise was over, Tamaki opened them timidly. Immediately, the tongue invaded his mouth, rolling around, awakening sensations he didn’t know he could have. Tentatively doing the same with his own tongue, the kiss became more heated, and Tamaki lost his sense of balance for good.

The hands stroking his chest started fondling his pecs, giving him shivers of pleasure. Then before he knew it, his t-shirt was pulled over his head as Ryuunosuke started to open his pants.

“Too many clothes… this is much better, isn’t it Taa-kun?”

“Hmm… Y-yeah…”

He was feeling so hot. The less clothes the better. Soon the jeans he was wearing landed on the floor as well. Before he had been sitting up on the couch, but after that kiss and the undressing, Tamaki had slid down a bit and was now half laying on it and half on the bare chest of Sougo. His partner took the opportunity to lace their fingers firmly together, before bringing the hands above Tamaki’s head, to his own face. He softly kissed his knuckles. Ryuunosuke swiftly took off Tamaki’s boxers, finally making him completely naked and properly laying his legs on the couch before straddling them. Both Sougo and him now had a perfect view of their friend’s erection.

“Oh Tamaki-kun! I see you really enjoyed my kiss, haha. That makes me really happy, you know? But I’ll make you feel even better now.”

As Sougo started sucking the hollow of his neck, still holding his hands firmly against himself, Tamaki’s body started to tremble under the pleasure. The two warm hands of Ryuunosuke came back, this time caressing his hips slowly, before sliding down this his ass then to the exterior of his tights. Tamaki’s sighs of satisfaction transformed to a light panting as the strong hands circled this tights until they joined in the middle, before gently parting them away from each other, thumbs pushing on the inside. When he felt Ryuunosuke’s breath on his erect dick, Tamaki couldn’t hold on his moans anymore. His body reacted on his own, knowing instinctively what was coming even if Tamaki himself didn’t, and he arched his back and his head, rubbing it on Sougo who took the opportunity to lick his neck and nibble on his ears.

When the two lips closed on his dick before slowly sliding down the length, Ryuunosuke taking him whole, Tamaki’s breath became erratic, the unfamiliar pleasure so strong he lost his ability to speak or control his body. If not for his friend pinning his legs down under his and Sougo holding his hands in place, he might have involuntary hit them. Realising it, Sougo secured his hold before kissing him from above, muffling his increasing moans of pleasure as Ryuunosuke sucked his dick with energy and passion. In a scream Tamaki came, almost losing consciousness under the intensity. As he was trying to catch his breath, his head spinning, the blindfold was taken off, bangs gently stroked out of his eyes, and he squinted under the sudden light. Both of his friends were watching him with expectations.

“How was it Tamaki-kun?” Ryuunosuke asked him.

“That…. That was…”

How could you describe that feeling? Good wouldn’t cut it. Awesome? Perfect?  _ Not enough _ ? He wanted more.

“Good?” completed Sougo.

“Y-yeah… very…”

With a smile, both of his friend started to stroke and kiss him all over his body, the stimulation of four hands at the same time making him harden again instantly. When two fingers – he wasn’t sure whose they were – found their way into his mouth, he started sucking on them, desperate for more. Pleasure was making his head sway. The stroking suddenly stopped, and a whine escaped him. Ryuunosuke chuckled.

“Don’t worry, we won’t stop there. But let’s go to the bedroom. It’ll be more comfortable.”

Before he knew it, two strong arms carried him, increasing even more the feeling he was floating somewhere far away. He was then gently put down on a bed.

“Tamaki-kun, do you want more?”

“Yes… Yes, please! I…. I do…!”

More of what, he didn’t know. But he was craving it. He wanted to feel good again. His mouth gaped by reflex, missing the previous contact of the fingers or the tongue before that.

“Very well. Let us take care of everything.”

His hands were arched above his head, and tied gently with the same cloth that blindfolded him earlier. Sougo then straddled his chest, at first showing him his ass, before bending himself over, his erect dick now poking out directly above Tamaki’s face

“Taa-kun, open your mouth~”

As Tamaki’s lips parted, Sougo slowly lowered himself until he filled Tamaki’s mouth, careful not to go too deep. At first the intrusion felt strange to Tamaki. It was warm and thick but also soft in texture, and it was filling him completely. By reflex his tried to roll his tongue around it, and Sougo’s moans confirmed him it was the right thing to do. Then his partner started to move up and down, at a very slow pace but going deeper every time. Feeling the length getting harder, Tamaki’s own dick twitched in response. Above him, Sougo and Ryuunosuke exchanged a deep kiss, the burning passion making them restless.

When they broke it, gasping for air, saliva connecting them, Ryuunosuke picked up the lubricant that was waiting on the bedside. He then delicately spread open Tamaki’s legs, before generously coating his fingers and dick with lube. When a cold index breached his entrance, Tamaki gasped, his yelp muffled by the cock still fucking his mouth. It didn’t hurt, but it felt cold and slightly intrusive, and his first reflex was to contract his ass, wriggle and pull on his arms, kept in place by the restraints. Ryuunosuke stilled completely in response.

“Tamaki-kun, calm down. If you don’t like it, I’ll stop, ok? But this will make you feel very good too. Do you trust me?”

Ryuunosuke’s voice was deep and sweet. It calmed him down immediately. Everything felt so good until now, why would this be any different? Nodding his consent, Tamaki relaxed, and the finger pushed deeper, feeling his walls and spreading lube inside, doing a circling motion to enlarge the space.

“Remember, if you want me to stop, I’ll stop right away. So don’t be afraid.”

Since he relaxed, the feeling began to be more pleasurable. His walls adjusted and warmed up, the lube making the finger slide painlessly in and out, and Tamaki found himself wishing it would go deeper as he focused on pleasing Sougo. Ryuunosuke added another finger, giving him time to adapt, before he started moving again and opened them in a scissor shape, stretching his insides as much as he could. After a while, by reflex Tamaki started bucking his hips in rhythm, and Ryuunosuke decided he was ready. Taking his fingers out, he replaced them by his penis, making sure to penetrate Tamaki slowly, giving him time to adjust to the stretch. Ryuunosuke’s was much, much bigger than the fingers has been, and Tamaki let out a mix of moan, grunt and scream under the feeling. It felt good, but at the same time it felt too much, like he would explode from the inside. There was no way everything would actually fit, right?! Just as he thought that, Ryuunosuke started thrusting, gradually increasing the speed but careful not to hurt him, going deeper and deeper, until finally he went all the way in.

That’s when Tamaki’s last shred of consciousness tore, his mind drowning in rapture as he was slowly fucked in the ass and the mouth at the same time, the rhythm almost exactly the same, adding to the intoxicating feeling that he was discovering tonight. Thanks to the weight of his two friends and the cloth around his wrist he couldn't move at all, but even without these he probably wouldn’t have been able to, as the only movements he was able to produce anymore were the spasms shaking his body, nearing the edge dangerously as his sweet spot was hit on repeatedly. That wasn’t “entertaining”, it was well over that!

Above him, Sougo broke his kiss with Ryuunosuke to suck on the hollow of his neck, blindly taking Tamaki’s dick into his hand as his did so. Ryuunosuke’s hands gripped deeper into Sougo’s ass and his pounding inside Tamaki’s became irregular and faster. When Sougo bit him, he came in a scream, spending himself inside Tamaki’s ass, despite initially planning to take himself out before it happened. Sougo followed right after, not able to delay himself anymore as Ryuunosuke sucked on his nipple and the overwhelming ecstasy became too much to control. Come dripping from his ass and chin, Tamaki finally climaxed for the second time of the evening, his vision turning white for a moment.

When he came back to his senses, both Sougo and Ryuunosuke were sleeping, one on his left and one on his right, curled up next to him, their foreheads touching his own head. His arms were now free, but his friends were both holding one of his hands in their sleep. Tamaki gave them a little squeeze before drifting to sleep as well. Maybe he actually understood that song tonight, after all these years. It was about time, he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This goes against SO MANY OF MY HEAD-CANONS, it was actually a real struggle to write lol but I challenged myself o/. No one is in a relationship in that one, they’re all single. I’m sorry I didn’t write much interaction between Ryuu & Sougo but it’s more complicated than I thought to handle 3 persons at the same time hdihdhhdjkshdk. But this is already long enough lol.
> 
> The following morning Tamaki is the only one to remember the evening. Also he also gets his first headache. Tamaki, there is alcohol in punch, you need to be more careful with what you drink!


	23. DAY 24 - Begging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begging (prompt), established relationship, bondage, vibrator.

“Tamaki-kun…. Please…”

Pulling on the handcuffs restraining him to the chair’s arms and legs, Sougo gave his boyfriend a pleading look, one that went straight to his heart and made it tighten.

“N-No ! Not yet!”

“Hgnn… Taaa-maaa-kiiii-kuuuun!!”

Sougo’s voice became more insistent. Tamaki had a shiver. He almost gave in, taking instinctively one step toward his boyfriend. Then he remembered the last time he did so. Sougo scolded him so much, and to punish him he hunted down all of his puddings for one week straight. He was only able to eat a single one the whole week, that he managed to snuck out in a toilet in between two jobs. That had been a _ terrible _week. So no. Tamaki took a step back. Realizing his failure, Sougo grunted in frustration, but not for long, since another spasm shook his body and he let out a scream of pleasure. He had just sat down for a bit and in return pushed the huge vibrator currently in his ass directly against his prostate.

Wrists and ankles restrained to a low chair, Sougo couldn’t actually stand up if he wanted to, the handcuffs much too short for that. But he couldn’t really sit either, since the vibrator was poking out on almost 10 centimeters and it would just push it in. No matter the position he picked, he couldn’t hold it for very long, and he was almost at his limit. His only chance was Tamaki, currently standing in front of him only one meter away, holding the key to the handcuffs.

“Please, I beg of you, Tamaki-kun….”

His panting increased as his dick twitched under the stimulation, hard and red. He couldn’t touch it, he couldn’t sit, he couldn’t just straighten his legs either. It was horrible - yet it felt wonderful as he was at the mercy of the pleasure coursing through his body.

“Tamaki-kun….”

As Sougo raised his head toward his boyfriend, tears at the corner of his eyes and saliva drooling from his mouth and onto his chin, Tamaki knuckles went white under the frustration. Stupid boyfriend and his stupid requests!! Maybe he enjoyed watching Tamaki struggle - and Tamaki didn’t mind that. But Tamaki personally did _ not _ enjoy seeing his boyfriend in this state. He just wanted to take care of him, take him into his arms, please him. Make him feel good. Was he really enjoying that? But as Tamaki watched him tremble in delight, precum coming out of his dick, he understood Sougo really _ did _enjoy it. With a sigh he decided to continue to play along. Sougo didn’t often ask anything from him, he could do this for him. Troubled, he realized that watching Sougo like this was arousing him nonetheless. The struggle he wasn’t fond of, but the face of need Sougo was making was so terribly and amazingly erotic it was impossible to stay impassive.

“Please, p-please Tamaki… hgnnn…. kun…”

Anymore of this begging and Tamaki would go crazy. He almost regretted refusing to gag him earlier, but he wanted to be sure Sougo could tell him the safe word if it became too much. He didn’t want the responsibility of deciding where were his boyfriend’s limits. Not that he ever saw him reach them yet - but still.

“Aaah… ah… Tama…. ki-kun…”

Not able to handle it anymore, Tamaki decided to compromise. Since the promise was “do not let me free until I come”, then he was allowed to make him come faster, right? Touching his dick was out, but Sougo didn’t say anything about the rest. Circling his boyfriend, he went behind the chair.

“Sou-chan, bend down a bit.”

As he complied, Tamaki could now access the vibrator. He increased the intensity until it was on the max level, Sougo gasping for air under the powerful stimulation. Then Tamaki went back in front and delicately took his lover’s head into his hands, and kissed him softly, while pushing him back on the chair a bit, just enough so the vibrator could touch it. As their tongues were entangling themselves, the kiss dragging on, he felt come spraying his chest as Sougo reached his orgasm, the moaning making him hard himself. Relief flooded the tall man immediately as he was finally allowed to unlock the handcuffs, which he did as fast as it was humanly possible. The vibrator off and out, he princess-carried his panting boyfriend to the bed, ready for _ his _favorite part: the after-care and the cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tamaki got two weeks worth of pudding and the date of his choice to make up for indulging Sougo in his request that night.


	24. DAY 25 - Monsterfucking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUSK TiLL DAWN setting (AU).  
The event story isn’t out yet, here is the setting I’m going with : age gap between Tamaki (Tamathony) & Sougo (Soumas) is reversed (Tama is 21, Sou is 18). Sougo is a highschool student, fan of horror & splatter videos games and manga. Iori (Io) is his childhood friend. Tamaki, Mitsuki (Mick) and Nagi (....Nagistopher) are working in the same team. Apocalypse world with zombies monsters. You get infected if you’re bitten and then you transform yourself.
> 
> Monsterfucking (prompt), [monster] spit as lube, established relationship, it’s quite weird but it’s consensual!, Sougo is only 18 so depending on your country it could be underage sex (it’s not in mine though, but so you know), major character death.
> 
> Pairing is Tamathony/Soumas. Mention of blood, violence, guns, death and suicidal thoughts. (no, this is still about kinky sex, I swear! Or is it...)

So that was it? After all they went through, all these weeks, months even, living – no, surviving together, it would end just like that? As Tamathony writhed in pain on the ground, panting and sweating, Soumas, Io and Mick exchanged a resigned look. There was nothing they could do anymore. Since their friend started to transform, it meant there was no more saving him. They needed to join Nagistopher in the new hideout, and put an end to their friend’s suffering. Tears shining in his eyes, Soumas was still holding Tamathony’s left hand firmly, not wanting to let go as long as he could feel warmth in it. He gave a pleading look to his two friends watching them.

“Please… give us one last night. And I’ll kill him myself. Please… please, give me that.”

His voice cracked, and Mick nodded.

“Very well. If you think you can do it, I think it’s only right that it’s you... We’ll wait in the building next to this one. Tomorrow we depart at dawn. If you need our help, call us over the radio. Ok? Io, let’s go.”

The answer wasn’t devoid of care. Mick was struggling just as much with the imminent loss of his close friend. Soumas nodded, tears now sliding silently on his cheeks. As his friends left, his eyes felt back on Tamathony and his heart tightened. If even him, one of the best, got bitten and infected, it was only a matter of time before they all suffered the same fate. Was there even a meaning in fighting anymore? Cupping his friend’s cheek with his left hand, Soumas tenderly kissed him, ignoring the dirt and blood on both of their faces. They’d only started dating two months ago. The context – constantly running for their lives – wasn’t exactly the best one for a romance. Soumas fell under the I.DOL’s member's charm right away, during their first meeting. It didn’t took him that long to realize that what he felt wasn’t just admiration or gratitude for his rescue. It was love. Tamathony refused his feelings at first, explaining to him that it was not the time, angering Soumas. It was precisely because their time was running out that it was now or never. After a while, Tamathony gave in to his own feelings, and their started “dating”. If you can call killing zombies and running together for your life with your boyfriend “a date”. But they did exchange heated kisses, and they were there for each other. Soumas felt satisfied and complete, at least. He was only sad they didn’t have the chance to have sex yet, but there would always be later.

Or so he thought, as the cold gun in his right hand reminded him he would soon have to kill his own boyfriend. Tamathony had stopped moving, his face still deadly pale and sweaty, but the grunts of pain having subsidised for the time being, making him fall asleep. He was probably starting to lose the ability to feel pain all together. Soumas’s vision became blurry with tears and the gun dropped on the ground with a noise. He didn’t want to let go just yet. Curling up on the floor next to his boyfriend, Soumas embraced him tightly with his arms before crying himself to sleep.

When he woke up a few hours later, the night was pitch black and the fire had died. Only some of the moonlight coming up from the various cracks in the ceiling were allowing him to see around him. Tamathony’s body temperature was so warm that he didn’t even feel the cold. What woke him up was his friend moving and tentatively talking.

“Sou….mas…?”

“…! Tamathony! I’m here, I’m here.”

“Soumas…”

The name was whispered with a relief. But soon his friend shook his head, as he tried to hoist himself up in a sitting position.

“Soumas, you need to leave. No, you need to kill me, then leave. My body… I’m not myself anymore. I’m transforming, fast. It’s almost over.”

Lucidity came back to him as the pain was gone, but Tamathony fought these monsters long enough to know how things worked. That last moment of clear lucidity only meant than in a couple of hours at most, he would lose his mind completely and forever. His transformation was almost complete now. His body would only start to decay in a week from now, but he didn’t look human anymore. Both of his arms were now almost double their regular size, ending with long claws. Some black scales were partly covering patches of his skin, glistening on his face, chest and arms as they were catching the moonlight. His teeth were sharper, and his tongue much longer and thicker. Even though it was at the moment impossible to see, it was a well-known fact that the zombies could use their tongue like another arm, grabbing stuff or sucking things out with it.

While it was true that the darkness helped smoothing things over, the only thing Soumas could see as he looked at him intensely was his familiar lover. His eyes were still the same, a beautiful blue, like the ocean in summer. His light blue hair was messy and dirty, but it was still still soft under his touch. Soumas could not see a monster. It was Tamathony – it was his love. Plus, he always found zombies fascinating and cool, and he wasn’t about to change his mind  _ now _ .

“You’re beautiful…”

“?! Soumas, are you out of your mind? Please, I beg of you. Kill me before I lose control and I hurt you! I… I can’t use a gun anymore with my hands like this. I can’t do it myself.”

“It’s fine. We still have time. I’m not letting you go even one second earlier than I have to.”

Leaning in against him, Soumas took hold of his face and kissed him deeply, forcing his lips open and rolling his tongue in his mouth.

“Hmm..! Soumas, what are you doing?!”

Tamathony tried to push him back, but he was afraid of involuntary hurting him with the claws, so he just moved his head away slightly. Sadly, the wall behind him didn’t allow him much more space.

“I’m kissing my boyfriend. And I’m not gonna stop at that.”

Kissing him once more, Soumas straddled his legs, pushing his whole body against his and against the wall. Giving in, Tamathony kissed him back with passion, his inhuman arms awkwardly embracing the frail body of his determined lover as best he could. Once they broke the kiss, they were both left panting.

“Soumas…”

“Tamathony. I love you. I want you. Before I lose you, I want you, completely.”

He obviously wanted to say no, but he knew very well that convincing Soumas to change his mind once he was set on something was impossible. Plus, it would be lying to say he didn’t want it too. He was going to die before the next sun rose, and they both wanted it. A nod was all it took for Soumas to feverishly start to undress them. The green pudding shirt was already opened and damaged, so tearing it off completely didn’t take much effort. Opening the belt of the pants was slightly more complicated in the darkness, but Soumas finally managed, pulling the pants and underwear off as much as he could. In the meantime, Tamathony just ripped Soumas’s shirt off. He initially tried to open it, but the claws got caught into the fabric so he went the fast way. They didn’t have  _ that much _ time left, and every minute counted.

Soon, they were both naked, their bodies slamming into each other with passion, and their desperate kissing resumed. His back on the ground, Soumas barely registered how hard and cold it was as Tamathony let his claws run over his chest, careful not to hurt him or draw any blood. The claws were hard but not cold, and the touch aroused him, giving him goosebumps and shivers of pleasure. In response, Soumas’s head arched back and he opened his legs as much as possible.

His boyfriend hovering above him, as the incredibly long tongue started to lick his neck and his ears Soumas started to moan. That was not how he pictured his first time going, but it felt even more incredible than in his wildest dreams. His whole body was on fire. His arms clutched to the body of his lover more firmly, bringing it closer to him. The black scales of the chest barely a few centimeters away, he tentatively let his tongue out to lick a couple of them.

“Aah!” 

Tamathony’s reaction was immediate, and Soumas continued, letting his tongue runs on them from the bottom to the top, slightly lifting them up as he coated them with his saliva. This triggered so much arousal in Tamathony that he had to pull back for a short while, his body trembling. 

“Soumas… I… I want you…”

Opening his legs even more, Soumas gave him a feverish look.

“I want you too.”

Going on his fours, Tamathony pushed the knees even further apart, the contact of the claws on the soft skin making Soumas shiver. He softly kissed the thighs, then the entrance, before licking it from the outside. Soumas’s moaning increased ten fold, his hips thrusting forward by reflex. Taking this as a yes, Tamathony sent his tongue inside his ass, twirling and feeling the walls, spreading saliva, its length and width increasing slowly. Soumas started panting, the feeling arousing him beyond words. This was nothing like using a vibrator or a dildo. The tongue was soft and slippery, and was adapting, expanding the space as it grew larger but never causing any pain. Where a dildo was an intrusion that turned to pleasure, this was like being filled up by water. It wasn’t forceful, it felt meant to be. Soumas felt full, so full, and when the tongue touched his sweet spot he let out a scream. It started to go back and forth, and his eyes almost rolled back under the pleasure. It felt amazing, and his ass was begging for more. Tamathony took his time to prepare him, making sure his body would welcome the following step just as much. He only stopped when the throbbing of his own cock, asking to be touched, was too much to handle.

When the tongue left, tears appeared in Soumas’s eyes. No, he didn’t want to feel empty, it was horrible. This wasn’t enough, he needed more! But quickly he was filled up again, this time by something hard and thick, making him gasp. His walls stretched even more, welcoming the much rougher penetration with relief. The saliva coating his whole inside was making it slide easily all the way in. At every thrust the rubbing sent him screaming in glee, his dick now dripping with precum as he was towering toward the edge. After a while, his hands shakingly tried to reach for it, to give it the stroke it was begging for, but Tamathony gently took his hands away, pinning them on the ground next to his lower body with his claws, before resuming his pouding, making the moment last as long as they both could handle, knowing what was waiting for them once it would be over. Soumas reached his orgasm with one especially deep thrust, his dick still untouched emptying itself on his stomach, his head spinning so hard under the bliss he had to close his eyes to try to calm his heart. Tamathony came as well, barely managing to take himself out before doing so. Breathing heavily, they both looked at each other for a few seconds before falling into a final embrace, crying.

“Tamathony, I love you, I love you so much…”

“Me too, me too…! I’m so sorry I tried to push you away at first Soumas. I wasted so much of our time…!”

Tamathony’s tears kept falling on his face, mixing with his owns.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. Shhh. It’s fine. I enjoyed every single minute I passed with you, this doesn’t matter.”

“Soumas… promise me. Promise you’ll keep on living, and you’ll protect everyone else. Especially Io. That kid needs you. You can’t leave him alone.”

A smile spread on Soumas’s face, as he realized his lover knew exactly what he had in mind after all.

“Okay. I won’t. But only because it’s you asking.”

As a final kiss sealed their lips, Soumas saw the dusk coming up through a crack in the ceiling. It was time. Feeling around him, he found his handgun and grabbed it. It felt so cold and heavy in his shaking hand. As the kiss broke and Tamathony pulled away, he leveled it to his boyfriend’s head. The tears wouldn’t stop flowing, but he still could make out Tamathony’s smile behind them.

“I love you...”

“I love you too, Soumas. You’ll be fine.”

As the gunshot left, he felt like he was piercing his own heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a little too invested in that prompt…..  
Anyway. A bit of the useless lore my brain came up with for this: since the prompt was “monsterfucking”, the zombies are basically “monster zombies”… I tried to change the appearance and “abilities” of Tama as much as possible to fit the “monster” theme, but not too much either because otherwise, well, eeww. XD (ALSO DID I MENTION I HATE ZOMBIES LOL).  
You turn into a zombie if you’re bitten (like the original zombies), and there is no cure. It takes about five hours or so to transform, and once it’s complete you get a couple of hours of lucidity before you lose your mind for good. If people have friends that get infected, they usually try to kill them before the lucidity strikes to make it less mentally painful, both for the person dying and the one doing the killing (easier to kill someone unconscious than very much aware of what’s going on). Once transformed zombies can’t feel pain anymore, but they can still feel pleasure. The “special tongue” is because zombies use it to…. suck brains... That was gross so I didn’t write it explicitly LOL but you have a right to know why the hell I came up with that.
> 
> I hope you got some feels by reading that one! I’m really sorry if it made you uncomfortable or anything, I tried to make proper warnings in the top notes!  
Thank you for bearing with me writing full fics for kinktober prompt out of nowhere… I never expected that my angtsiest fic so far would be for kinktober, but the more you know.  
DiD might be back in 2 days, but with a much less dramatic version!


	25. DAY 26 - Smiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smiles (prompt), Halloween party, Tamaki is dressed as his Joker Flag pirate outfit.  
University students AU.

Not quite sure was he was doing there, Tamaki was letting his eyes go over the people in the room, looking at them but not really seeing them. Some of these outfits were kinda creepy anyway, so better not to pay them too much attention. His back against the wall and his arms crossed, he just waited for the party to finish. He had raided the buffet and candies already, so his stomach now pretty full he found himself a corner to avoid people in. He wasn’t sure why he agreed to come in the first place, since he hated Halloween and he wasn’t comfortable around the costumes. Sure, Iori had asked him to accompany him and he found it hard to say no to his best friend – especially since going to this party was proving to Mitsuki than “yes nii-san, I have friends other than Tamaki!! Look, tonight we’re going to a Halloween party!!!” – but they’ve been there for barely 20 minutes when Iori disappeared somewhere and he couldn’t find him anymore. He said something about “going closer to that very cute red-haired rabbit” and then – poof. No more Iorin. Tamaki was going to change his nickname to “Alice” if he didn’t come back soon.

Bored, he took his pirate hat and spun it around a couple of times, playing with the feathers. His outfit was quite revealing, showcasing his chest without hiding much, but Tamaki didn’t care much. The house where the party was taking place was warm enough, and that’s the only thing that mattered to him. It did, however, give him a lot more attention than he wished from some of these monsters. Two girls with a terrific zombie makeup came talking to him earlier, and he almost ran away from them with a scream. Urgh, stupid Halloween! Why did people like scary stuff!

His eyes gliding on the dancing crowd in front of him again, this time something caught his attention. A smile, in his direction. It only lasted for a few seconds then he lost it. That smile was so soft, so angelic… he didn’t even notice who was wearing it but he felt like that smile was now burned in his brain. Scanning the people in front of him with more attention now, Tamaki tried to find it again. There! Someone dressed up as a mummy, bandages all over his face. Only their deep purple eyes and delicate lips were showing. The eyes fixed him for a few seconds before the lips turned up into another smile, and the mummy disappeared. This time Tamaki saw him exit the room. On an impulse, he decided to chase after, forgetting his hat on the table. Fraying himself a way through the dancing guests, by the time he managed to exit the room as well he had lost view of him.

Desperately looking around him, he could not find the mummy anymore. Going from room to room, he looked everywhere. He even found Iori in some corner, smooching the rabbit with passion. Tamaki was good to drive on the way back home: Iori wouldn't be allowed anywhere near a wheel after the amount of alcohol he probably drank already. But no mummy. Just when he was about to give up, he saw it again. That smile. That mysterious, elegant and teasing smile. It disappeared behind a wall and Tamaki ran after. Behind the wall was a staircase, going down, and he just had the time to catch a sight of the mummy’s head, smiling at him again, before it was swallowed by the steps.

Who was Alice now?! Thought Tamaki as he almost stumbled, climbing down the stairs as fast as he could. He arrived in front of a single door, and he opened it. The room it led to was dark, the only source of light coming from the open door, falling just on the eyes of the mummy, making them shine. Tamaki’s throat was dry and his head felt dizzy, hypnotized as he was by these two amethysts and these lips. But he found it, he found the mysterious mummy. And now what? He acted in a trance, like he was put under a spell. Unsure of what to do now, and above all unsure of why he chased after it, Tamaki just stayed there, breath slightly heavier after his frantic running. The mummy knew exactly what it wanted though, so it approached, and slowly put its arms around Tamaki’s neck and shoulders, before kissing him, opening his lips with its tongue, now stealing his breath after stealing his ability to process thoughts earlier in the evening. Kissing back, Tamaki felt hot, very hot. He wasn’t sure what he was doing, but it felt amazing. When the kiss broke, his mouth opened in a silent question but the mummy put a finger on its lips, smile spreading behind it, making Tamaki turn red. This was just a smile, yet it made him feel very tight in his pants.

The mummy seemed to understand it, since it started taking off the holster holding the prop-gun of Tamaki’s costume, then the scarf tied around his pants, and then the pants themselves. Tamaki leaned toward it for another kiss, and the mummy answered to his request with heat. That made him rub his lower body instinctively against the mummy’s, suddenly discovering himself a craving he didn’t even know he had. Chuckling, the mummy lips parted, showing his perfect teeth as it laughed. The laughter was light and musical, and Tamaki could have listened to it forever. 

As his boxers were pulled down, Tamaki found himself naked from the waist down. The mummy then started to undo the bandages around its waist, showing more of the white and soft skin under it. The black pants under the bandages appeared, and as soon as it became possible to open them Tamaki did just that, letting his hands run on these hips first, before pushing the pants down on the floor. They fell with a thud, taking the rest of the bandages on the legs with them. Raising his right hand, the mommy started to unwrap it with his left, before taking Tamaki’s hands and joining them in front of his chest. He then delicately put down one of the bandages over the wrists and looked at him, his eyes shining. Tamaki nodded, and the mummy circled them a few times before making a knot, ending with a cute bow on the top. Then it went on its knees, and the intoxicating smile transformed into an O before taking him whole into his mouth. 

Moaning, Tamaki’s back fell on the wall, needing support as his legs started shaking under the stimulation. The mummy knew exactly how to give the best blowjobs, and its attack was currently very efficient on Tamaki. His tied hands shakingly grabbed the head currently going back on forth, messing up the bandages and making short white hair show up here and there. Stopping before Tamaki was able to come, the mummy stood up again, and gently turned him around until he faced the wall. Understanding, Tamaki arched his back slightly, taking support on the wall with his joined hands as he made his ass more accessible and spread his legs open.

One of the mummy’s hands on his hips, the other first started to massage his balls, before slowly going to his ass. Trembling in anticipation, Tamaki let out a sigh of relief when finally he felt a finger going in. It quickly slid in and out, the mummy having taken lube out from God knows where. It tried to go slow, but Tamaki didn’t want it slow, it wanted it now. Pushing his own ass into the fingers, he made himself clear. Another chuckle right next to his right ear made Tamaki felt even hotter. A second finger was added, and then a third. His walls were stretched too quickly, but it felt good and still not enough. When the mummy penetrated him with its dick, a scream of pleasure and relief escaped him. Finally. Once Tamaki’s breath adjusted and his legs stopped shivering, the thrusting started, making him see stars. He was stretched beyond his usual limits, but the burning felt delicious. Arching his back even more, almost at a perpendicular angle from the wall now, with his arms stretched in front of him, Tamaki pushed with his ass once more, making it go deeper, hitting his prostate this way. Another scream later, the mummy got the right angle itself and continuously pounded into it, their feverish moans filling up the silence of the room. When a thin and warm hand grabbed his dick, Tamaki came instantly, come dripping between the fingers onto the floor. Another chuckle rang in his ears, and for the first time so far the mummy spoke.

“Maybe I should have put a condom on you as well, after all.”

Taking himself out, the man took off the condom he had filled up before throwing it into a trashcan nearby. Still panting, Tamaki turned, back on the wall again, his legs wobbly and unable to bear his weight properly anymore. Using his teeth to undo the ribbon on his wrists, he freed himself and pushed the door open a bit more, getting more light in. At first his eyes stopped on that smile again, satisfied and soft, the teasing from earlier completely gone. Then he finally got above, and had a look at the man's face. The bandage around his head was coming off since he messed with it, and it was showing a gentle face, matching these beautiful eyes and lips perfectly. The hair was messy and all over the place but it just made the man even more adorable. Tamaki felt his heart melt, and the man gave him another smile.

“Ousaka Sougo.”

Tamaki smiled in return.

“Yotsuba Tamaki.”

“Nice to meet you, Tamaki-kun.”

And this evening, after his thoughts and his breath, Sougo stole his heart as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both Iori and Tamaki got themselves a boyfriend that night, I’d say it was worth going to that stupid party after all. Also, it was Sougo’s house (it was his party), and they did it in his bedroom (what about using the bed guys?!) so he had everything (condom and lube) at hand’s reach.  
IMO Tamaki would never have sex with a stranger, nor on his first date either, but this is an AU where he’s much more lonely and detached from things (even though Iori is a great friend). Forgive me the OOCness, I had a specific mood in mind for that one and I just rolled with it.


	26. DAY 27 & 28 - Sex Pollen & Overstimulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUSK TiLL DAWN setting (AU) -however unrelated to the previous DiD prompt-
> 
> Sex pollen (prompt), over-stimulation (prompt), dubious consent (but they both want it just as much), Sougo is only 18 so depending on your country it could be underage sex (it’s not in mine though, but so you know)  
Tamathony = Tamaki (21), Soumas = Sougo (18). The Accident = name used to refer to the day the zombie outbreak started.  
Apocalypse world with zombies setting.

Dodging the arm coming right at him, Soumas rolled on the ground before raising his gun. Two shots. The first one missed, but the second one was right on target. A bullet in his brain, the zombie fell, finally defeated. Just as he was sighing in relief, a scream came from Tamathony a few meters away.

“Soumas!!! Behind you!!!”

More firepower followed, but Soumas couldn’t avoid the hit, a forceful slap sending him against the nearest wall. The force of the impact loosened some of the rubble lying on top of the half destroyed stone structure, but it thankfully only fell down next to him. It did, however, crush a strange bush of bright flowers as it did so, freeing a yellow smoke of spores. Covered in dust and dirt, Soumas started coughing. The last zombie dead, he heard the running footsteps of Tamathony getting closer, and then felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Soumas, are you alright? Are you hurt?…”

Still coughing, having difficulties to catch his breath, Soumas tried to answer.

“I’m… I’m fine… but… I can’t breathe…”

“Let’s get you out of here.”

Helping him on his feet before sliding his right arm over his shoulder, Tamathony brought them to a destroyed building nearby. In a corner, the collapsed walls and pipes made a safe hideout. Nothing could come at them from the sides or the back, and the view of the front was good enough to pare any attack. But since not a sound could be heard beside Soumas’s laboured breathing, they should be safe for a while. Zombies always made a lot of noise and they just killed the whole pack that was roaming this area. Sitting down, after a few minutes Soumas stopped coughing.

“Soumas, are you okay? What happened… Is it the zombie?”

“No, it’s… I don’t know, there was a lot of dust when these stones fell. But I think it’s these plants… They spread something I think...”

Feeling extremely hot, Soumas started opening his shirt. First the collar, then all the way down. The fresh air helped cooling him down, but it was still not enough. Why did he feel so hot? His look fell on Tamathony’s worried face in front of him, and the heat increased tenfold. Climbing on his lap without any warning, Soumas leaned in toward his face. Surprised, his reflexes triggering Tamathony crawled backward away from him, until his back hit something. There were some broken metallic pipes resting on the wall behind and some rubble all around. No issues there.

“Soumas?! What… what are you doing??”

Pulling on his ankles, Soumas brought him back closer to himself, making him slide down completely in the process, before straddling his hips and pinning him to the ground this way. Tamathony was taller and heavier than his friend, but he didn’t want to hurt him by shoving him off too brutally. Soumas’s pupils were abnormally huge, making his purple eyes shining, his cheeks flushed and his breathing still heavy. He was obviously affected by what he inhaled earlier. He didn’t seem dangerous, but the way he looked at him like he wanted to devour him made Tamathony shiver.

“Tamathony…”

“Soumas, it’s going to be ok. Just breathe and get off me. I have water in my bag. Go and take some, it’ll help you fight whatever this is!”

“No, I don’t need it. I have everything I need in my own backpack.”

His look got even hungrier, and Soumas took off Tamathony’s tie before opening his shirt, ripping off a couple of buttons in his haste.

“Soumas?!?! What are you doing?!!”

“I want you, Tamathony. _ I need you _.”

His face red, Tamathony only came back to his senses when Soumas started to open his pants.

“Wait wait wait! Stop! No, we can’t do that!”

Putting his hands on Soumas’s, Tamathony stopped him from going further.

“Why?”

“…Why you say?! That’s something only people that love each other do!”

“But I love you Tamathony. I’ve loved you since we’ve met! Have you not seen it?”

“I…. Soumas, you’re only 18! You’re just a kid! I’m much older than you! That’s not love, that’s…”

“Are you kidding me?!”

The anger in his answer startled him. The young man seemed really worked up as he went on.

“Don’t give me this bullshit!! We’re killing zombies to survive! We can’t go anywhere without holding a gun! We even sleep with one! Exactly how am I still a kid?! I’m not one anymore since this whole shit started!!”

Speechless, his friend couldn’t find the proper words to reply. Soumas was right, after all. Calming down, Soumas continued, his voice back to the suave tone he used earlier.

“And we barely have 3 years of difference. That’s nothing. My parents had 7.”

Pushing Tamathony’s hands on the side, Soumas grinded their lower bodies together a couple of time, feeling the immediate reaction under the fabric.

“See? Don’t you like it too? Don’t you like _ me _ too?”

“I…. yes… yes I do…! But it’s not right! We can’t, we---“

Pushing on his friend’s chest with his hands, Tamathony tried to put some space between them before he lost control as well. Seizing his wrists firmly, Soumas pushed them apart, before bringing them above Tamathony’s head. Locking them both with his left hand, he grabbed the tie lying on the ground next to them with his right one.

“Soumas?! What are doing?!”

“Since you want it too but you don’t want to make the decision, just let me handle everything. It’s okay.”

“What? No, no it’s not okay! Soumas!”

But his wrists were now firmly tied to the metal pipe behind him. Pulling on it, Tamathony tried to free his hands but it was useless. The knots were tight, and the tie held. In a trance, his breathing irregular, his friend seemed very far away by moments yet extremely intense and focused the next minute. Finally able to finish unbuckling Tamathony’s belt undisturbed, Soumas got back to work, before pulling his pants and underwear down to his knees in one move.

“Soumas, please, you need to snap out of it! You don’t want to do this!”

“Of course I want to do this! That’s all I’ve been dreaming about for the past months!”

His voice breaking down, Soumas seemed lost and sad for a minute.

“Don’t you want it too…?”

“I…”

But the words wouldn’t come out. It would be a lie if Tamathony said he didn’t want it too. And he _ hated _lies. Hell, he’s been dreaming of it as well almost every night! Tamathony cursed himself enough for that already. This was not the time nor the context for a romance, and he did his best to ignore his own feelings until now.

“It’s… not that… but…”

With a smile, Soumas recognized his win. A few seconds later, his own pants were off and he was only left wearing his open shirt and headphones around his neck. His backpack in his hand, he opened it and took a bottle out before dropping it on the ground. Tamathony’s eyes opened wide when he saw what his friend was holding.

“?! That’s… why the hell do you have lube on you?!!”

“It’s you who told me “be ready at any time to face any situation. Never assume “nah, this would never happen”, because then it would! Always be prepared for any eventuality, and grab any chance you get! Never EVER go ANYWHERE without the tools you might need!””

“I was talking about zombies attacks!! And killing zombies!!! And GUNS!!! Not that!!!”

“It works for both!! So I’m always prepared for both!!”

Grunting, Tamathony stopped struggling. His friend was _ really _ very stubborn. Soumas lied down on him body, his face so close their noses were touching now. He gently caressed Tamathony’s cheek.

“Life is too short in this kind of world. We should make the most of what we can.” Then he gazed into his eyes intensely , and asked one last time. “Don’t you want it ?”

Tamathony let out a moan of frustration and gave up.

“Of course I want it!! But it doesn’t mean that we should—hmmpf?!!”

A kiss shut him up, and as a tongue invaded his mouth, all he could do was moan. It was criminal how good it felt. When Soumas broke the kiss he gasped for air, his head dizzy. How the hell did he know how to kiss like _ that _?! With a feverish smile, Soumas moved backwards, until his head was above Tamathony’s dick. A protest died on his lips as Soumas opened his mouth. His dick was already hard, anything more he could say would be useless. As a tongue started to lick his shaft, from top to bottom, before rolling around the tip and sucking just the extremity, Tamathony started moaning, his legs twitching from the stimulation. His fingers balled into fists, shaking, as the tie bit down even more into his wrists. Soumas finally took him whole and started bobbing his head up and down, slowly, and his own inhibitions crumbled into dust as well, pleasure coursing through his body like never since the Accident.

When Soumas decided he was hard enough, he stopped, a popping noise breaking the silence as he released the red and erect dick from his mouth. Opening the lube he was still holding in his left hand, he poured a generous amount on his right one and arched his back as he reached for his own ass from behind. Moans escaped him as he prepared himself, resulting in Tamathony, who was helplessly watching him, staying just as hard until he was done. That was one of the most erotic things he had ever seen.

Soumas turned the bottle upside down and poured some more lubricant directly unto Tamathony’s dick. The cold sensation made him gasp at first, but as Soumas spread it out evenly on all of the surface with his right hand, squeezing it up in different spots as he did so, it quickly warmed up and made his cock twitch in need. Slowly, with care but his own knees trembling in anticipation, Soumas lifted himself and positioned his entrance directly above the hard length. Locking their eyes, a smile on his face, he lowered himself centimeter by centimeter, until his ass ate it whole. A groan of content escaped Soumas once, at long last, he felt filled up completely. As he sat, feeling his insides burning up from the stretch, he let his slippery hands running on the muscular chest of his friend, feeling him tremble under the pleasure. A smile of satisfaction spread across his face as they both caught their breath.

Then Soumas lifted his ass before letting himself fall down brutally, and Tamathony’s eyes rolled almost all the way back into his head in under the sensation. All notion of time left them as Soumas set the pace, riding his friend with a burning passion and a strength that didn’t leave room for tenderness. Finding the right angle, he slammed into his good spot repeatedly, the feeling overwhelming but never enough as the pollen increased his cravings to an impossible level. Tamathony came with a scream, filling up his insides, but he didn’t stop, making his friend moan at the overstimulation.

“More… more…! I need more…!!”

The intensity of what Soumas felt was so high that tears appeared in the corners of his eyes. He felt like he was burning, his mind confused and thoughts twirling around incoherently. His riding became even more frantic, desperate.

Tamathony’s body spasmed, the simulation of his dick too much too handle. The pleasure was intoxicating, pushing his limits, becoming painful as he wished for a break to process it. Having just ejaculated, his dick was extremely sensitive. The generous amount of lube as well as his own come now kept the up and down movement smooth, but the sensations were multiplied over what he could normally manage. He would have begged Soumas for a break, but his moaning was incoherent, saliva coming out of his open mouth as he was at the mercy of his own rapture.

On the other hand, despite the waves of ecstasy the rubbing of his walls sent him, Soumas just couldn’t get enough, feeling like his edge was still miles away. He felt Tamathony gradually getting harder and harder again inside him, ready to come one more time. Trying to get his cock deeper and deeper at every push, Soumas knew instinctively he wouldn’t be able to go on much longer before hurting both of them. He took himself in hand, stroking his member in rhythm with his riding, squeezing a bit harder than he should have, nearing the edge millimeter by millimeter, until, finally, they both reached an orgasm at the same time. The blessed release made his head spin as his body slumped out on his friend, too spent to stand up on his own anymore.

“Soumas? Soumas!!”

He heard his friend calling for him with a worried voice from very far away before he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Waking up with a headache, Soumas wondered where he was. He couldn’t feel his gun under his hand, but instead something soft and warm, but also sticky. The sun was much lower in the sky than he remembered it as he blinked and caught sight of it. The soft something under him moved slightly.

“Soumas? Are you awake?” Then the voice softened, dripping with concern and care. “Are you okay?”

“... Tamathony?!”

He was still lying down on top of his friend, almost completely naked. Both of them were dirty, dried come and lube everywhere on their stomachs. Tamathony gave him a smile, but his arms were still solidly tied up above his head.

“Soumas, can you untie me please? My arms are killing me.”

Not trying to compute what had happened, Soumas got up, his legs wobbly and uneasy under himself. He could barely stand. He undid the knots with shaking hands, too afraid to ask what had just happened and too intelligent not to understand himself _ exactly _what had happened. His memories were hazy and blurry, but what he thought was just another dream probably wasn’t. Once free, Tamathony finally was able to stretch his arms with a sigh of relief, while Soumas awkwardly put his clothes back on. They then sat next to each other in silence for a couple of minutes, Soumas slowly remembering what happened and turning a bit paler every seconds, before he couldn’t hold it anymore, guilt consuming him.

“Tamathony, I’m so sor--- hmpf?!”

This time, it was his turn to be shut up with a kiss. But unlike the ones they exchanged earlier in the afternoon, this one was soft and tender. He kissed back, his shoulders finally relaxing.

“It’s okay.”

The smile Tamathony gave him almost made him want to cry.

“No, it’s---”

“Shh. I told you, it’s okay. We shouldn’t have held back so much in the first place. You’re right, that was pretty useless anyway.”

“How can I ever apologize…”

“Don’t. I’m pretty sure it was this weird yellow smoke’s fault… You started acting strange after you inhaled it, and you were clearly not yourself afterwards. And, more importantly, we’re fine. I did get scared a zombie would attack us while you were sleeping and I was restrained, so _please_, never do that again, but otherwise we’re fine.”

Soumas was still having a hard time to face his friend, avoiding his eyes, so Tamathony cupped his cheek and made him look at him.

“Soumas, I love you.”

A gasp was all the young man managed to get out. He expected his friend to be mad at him, not a love declaration.

“I’m really sorry it took you being infected by this weird… stuff, for me to realize... Will you still have me?”

“...! Of course! If you can forgive me for…”

Kissing him again, Tamathony didn’t let him finish his sentence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried hard to convey the fact that Tamathony want it to but just think it’s not right for they to do it, I hope it comes across because this is NOT supposed to be non-con lol. Ending is super sappy again, eh, I’m sorry xD;  
Two days in one again because fuck that thing was wayyy too long already and there only so much I can do with over-stimulation ;_;


	27. DAY 29 - Oral Fixation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Oral fixation (prompt), established relationship, food-play, blowjobs.

Letting the wrapping paper fall on the floor, Tamaki popped a lollipop into his mouth before taking back his phone, absorbed by his mobile game once again. From his desk Sougo was watching his boyfriend, nibbling on a pen. He couldn’t help but focus on his lips and his mouth, happily sucking on the lollipop without using his hands with experience. If would probably taste sweet if he kissed them now… On an impulse, he got off his chair and leaned in toward Tamaki, currently sitting crossed legged on the bed and oblivious to him since he was focused on his game. As Sougo took off the candy Tamaki raised his head in surprise. Where did it go? Two soft lips met his instead.

“It really was sweet…”

“Uh? What’s going on Sou-chan? Not that I mind, keep going, but…”

Putting the lollipop back into his mouth, who immediately resumed its sucking by reflex, Sougo looked pensively at his boyfriend.

“You really like that, don’t you…”

“Hm? ‘f chourse Sou-chan. It’ch chandy. I love chandy!”

“Tamaki-kun, don’t talk with your mouth full. No, I meant in general. You like having something into your mouth, don’t you?”

“Hmm…” this time Tamaki put down his phone and used his hand to take off the lollipop before answering. “I guess…?”

“Tamaki-kun…. Actually… you have an oral fixation, don’t you?”

“Eh?!! W-what?? N-no!”

Flustered, Tamaki wasn’t sure what to answer.

“It’s not a bad thing, Tamaki-kun. You don’t need to be ashamed of it.”

“Not, it’s just… I don’t know… do I really…? What does it mean exactly anyway…?”

Getting on the bed next in front of him, Sougo let his fingers traces his lover’s lips delicately, before resting his index in the middle. Immediately, Tamaki’s mouth slightly opened and gently started sucking the tip.

“That means that you like having things in your mouth... and you like to suck on things too…”

As he pushed his index deeper, Tamaki’s sucking intensified, slightly turned on by this turn of events. Caressing his cheek with his left hand, Sougo smiled.

“See? That’s not a bad thing. I like when you do that.”

Taking his finger out, Sougo kissed him again, in the mood for more now, but also still curious to test his boyfriend. Taking the phone on the bed, he put it aside on the desk.

“Say, Tamaki-kun… how about we play another game tonight?”

“A game? Sure. What kind?”

“I want to see how much I can arouse you, but using your mouth only…”

“W-well, w-why not…”

Seeing his lover completely red, Sougo chuckled. This could be quite fun actually.

“Give me 5 minutes and I’ll be back. Wait here.”

“Okay.”

When he came back, Sougo was holding different objects and bottles and Tamaki had tied his hair into a ponytail.

“Tamaki-kun, take off your t-shirt, it could get dirty. And then put your hands in your back. We’re only going to use your mouth, so not touching from me nor from you. You’re ok with this?””

“Hm, sure!”

Still sitting cross legged but now only wearing his of black pants and some King Pudding socks, Tamaki let Sougo close a pair of fluffy handcuffs on his wrists. Tamaki was now eager to see what Sougo had planned, and he couldn’t help but chew on his bottom lip in expectation. Picking a yellow bottle, Sougo poured something on his hand and then brought it close to Tamaki’s face. Understanding, Tamaki opened his mouth. Something extremely sweet immediately overcame him senses as it took the fingers in.

_ Hmm… honey? That’s honey…! _

Sucking avidely on Sougo’s fingers, he closed his eyes, better enjoying the taste this way, while his lover added a third finger. It tasted good and it _ felt _good too, and without noticing he increased the speed of his sucking, going back and forth himself. When the fingers exited his mouth, Tamaki was left breathing a bit more heavily than before. This time Sougo picked up some liquid chocolate and spread it evenly on his middle finger and index, bringing them in front of Tamaki, who licked them clean with passion, hunger in his eyes. There was indeed something very satisfying about having his mouth stuffed after all. It made him feel full just the same way Sougo penetrating him during sex made him.

Maybe Sougo was right after all, he thought as the fingers were pushed deeper into his throat and moans of pleasure were his reaction. Sucking more avidly on them, he found himself wishing for more. This was good, but it did not fill him up enough. That’s when Sougo took out a cucumber and started putting whipped cream on all the length. Well, clearly _ not _ what Tamaki had in mind, but this would do. He opened his mouth as big as possible, saliva dripping on his chin as Sougo slowly inserted it deep. It was a bit cold and definitely tasted strange, but the feeling was wonderful as Sougo started pushing it in and out. Drooling a mix of cream and saliva, his moaning intensified and his pants started to feel tighter. Going faster and taking it in deeper, his eyelids fluttering, Tamaki was almost in a trance. Then suddenly his mouth was empty. Blinking, he didn’t understand at first why Sougo suddenly took it out.

“Tamaki-kun, I’m sorry. But it really felt like a waste to watch you giving such a blowjob to a cucumber…”

Opening his pants, Sougo pulled them down and stood on the bed, his dick hard from watching his boyfriend suck on things so erotically.

“If you might…”

Tamaki didn’t need any more incentive, and as soon as it was in mouth's reach, he took him whole, resuming his passionate sucking but this time on something much warmer and thicker, and that _ reacted _ much more to the stimulation than before. This. This is what felt right. Having his mouth full and busy. Except this time, instead of mindlessly sucking it, Tamaki tried to please his lover as much as possible. It would have been easier if he just could have taken hold of these hips or this ass, but the handcuffs reminded him of his partner’s rule he would otherwise have forgotten. Sougo didn’t himself, but he found it pretty hard not to bury his fingers in the blue locks in front of him. Quickly, too quickly for his taste, he reached his orgasm, spending himself deep inside Tamaki’s throat, making him cough slightly. As he sat back on the bed, short of breath, and his eyes fell on Tamaki, he felt himself getting hard again. His boyfriend’s face was flustered with eyes shining brightly, and he was panting while left over of come, cream and saliva soiled his chin and dripped on his pants. That face was too erotic for his own good. Some strands of hair fell from his short ponytail and added to the sexiness of the picture.

“More… Sou-chan, give me more…”

His mouth was gaping open, waiting with a need to be filled. A bulge in his pants indicated that the experiment was a success. Sougo picked up a ball gag from what he brought back earlier. That one was plastic, hard but with holes insides. It perfectly kept the mouth wide open and full while the drool just kept on coming out.

“How about this one now then?”

“Yes…!”

Putting it on Tamaki, Sougo made sure it was tightly closed but that it wouldn’t hurt him.

“How does it feel?”

“Hmmmm…”

Tamaki let out a sigh of relief with his moan. This perfectly satisfied a craving he didn’t even know he had earlier in the evening. Sougo pushed him until his back rested on the bed.

“Now, let’s get you out of these pants.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t super inspired and it shows but…. well, I tried to keep it short at least xD;  
Tamaki keep sticking his tongue up on official pics or having stuff inside his mouth so I went with that for this prompt. I'm not familiar with what the term implies however… I did like I could xD  
Tamaki, your boyfriend is (in my writings) apparently obsessed by tying you up, so it's fine to like having stuff in your mouth you know.


	28. DAY 30 - Temperature Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Temperature play (prompt), established relationship

Wrapped in a blanket, looking at the snow falling outside while holding a warm mug of tea, Sougo let out a sigh of contentment. This really felt great and relaxing. That unexpected afternoon off was a blessing after all. Their recording has been cancelled because of the heavy snow, leaving him alone at the dorm with Tamaki. While missing on work and ruining the hard schedule of Banri made him sad, he was grateful for the occasion to rest, especially since it was with Tamaki. Speaking of which, where was his boyfriend? As he was wondering about it, something cold suddenly touched his cheek, making him jump.

“Aah!?”

“Haha, did I manage to surprise you Sou-chan?!”

“Tamaki-kun!!”

“Hehe, sorry Sou-chan. But you’re almost never surprised, so I wanted to try for once. Did I succeed??”

“Well, I guess you did this time...”

“Yay!”

“But what was that? It was so cold…”

Rubbing his cheek, Sougo held even more tightly to his blanket.

“It’s pudding!”

Tamaki proudly showed him one of the two glass bottles he was holding, and Sougo grabbed it after putting down his own mug.

“It’s so cold… don’t you want something hot instead?”

“Nah, eating ice cream or cold pudding in winter when being wrapped into a warm blanket is the best!!”

“Really?”

“Yeah, the mix of cold and warm is terrific. You should try it Sou-chan. Hey, make some space for me.”

Snuggling next to him, Tamaki put his left arm around Sougo’s shoulders before closing the blanket on them with his right arm.

“Aah, this feel so nic--- Gyaa?!”

This time it was Tamaki’s turn to jump in surprise as something cold touched his back from under his sweater, making him drop his side of the blanket. Sougo had let go of his side as well, blanket now on the floor, and was holding the pudding bottle while looking at him with a slight blush.

“That’s r-revenge, Tamaki-kun…!”

“Hey, that’s not fair Sou-chan! Wait!!”

Quickly catching his own pudding that he had put down while sitting down, Tamaki tried to touch Sougo on his skin again but his boyfriend was a bit too agile for him, so all he barely managed was to brush his arms. Before he knew it, Sougo had him fall on his back, laying on the carpet as he hovered above him.

“I’ve got you, Tamaki-kun!!”

Quickly grabbing the hem of his hoodie, he pulled it up until his chest was accessible, and mercilessly used the bottle to touch his right nipple, electing a strangled scream from Tamaki, who let go of his own bottle under the reaction. His face flushed red, tempting Sougo to continue the teasing when his boyfriend did no gesture to push him away. He slowly circled around the nipple with the bottle, Tamaki’s skin warm and shivering slightly under his left hand, before touching the hard tip again, this time getting a small moan in answer.

“You like that…!”

Picking up the second bottle that rolled not far from them, Sougo proceeded to tease both sides at the same time similarly. Both pudding glasses were getting warmed up by now, but it was still enough to get reactions from Tamaki, whose face got redder by the minute while Sougo was more and more aroused by this play. Putting down the bottles, Sougo gently sucked on the now cold nipple tips, warming them up with his mouth, his boyfriend melting under the feeling. When he stopped, Tamaki was panting slightly with a need in his eyes; a need Sougo now shared very much.

“Tamaki-kun… let’s go on the bed.”

“Y-yeah…”

A few minutes later Tamaki was naked and laid spread-eagle on the bed, wrists and ankles tied not too tightly by a soft rope. Since the heater was on in the room, the temperature was nice enough, but he still had goose bumps – both from the lack of clothes and the anticipation. Sougo went out of the room to fetch what he needed for whatever he had in mind, and the short helpless wait just made Tamaki’s arousal slowly escalate.

Once back, the first thing Sougo did was to put on a sleeping mask on his face, rendering him blind as a way to intensify the sensations.

“I’ll start now. If there is something you don’t like, just tell me, okay?”

“Yeah.”

At first Tamaki wasn’t sure about the mask. He hated dark, and this didn’t change. But not knowing what Sougo was about to do, or where he would touch him was a real delight. A warm hand touched his cheek and he nuzzled his face against it as much as possible. The hand was much warmer than usual, like Sougo actually hold something hot just before, and it felt very nice on his cool skin. Tamaki then felt a breath close to him and opened his lips in answer. A tongue slipped inside his mouth, while two very cold lips sealed the kiss. The heat Sougo put into that kiss was a real contrast to how cold it felt. When the kiss broke, Tamaki tried to catch his breath as he was already feeling pleasure coursing through his body.

“Wow, Sou-chan…”

“Did you like it?”

“Yeah, a lot! How did you…”

“I sucked on an ice cube before. And I warmed my hands too.”

Another shiver shook his body as Tamaki understood what Sougo had in mind.

“Shall I continue then?”

“Yes, please…”

This time Sougo stroked him from his thighs to his shoulders, slowly, massaging some parts on the way, his left hand cooled down while the right one had been warmed up. Tamaki started to tremble, the mix of the two temperatures giving him a pleasant glee. Some kisses randomly landed on his skin, sometimes hot, sometimes cold, the surprise of not knowing where they would happen or how they would feel increasing the sensations even more.

Once Sougo deemed Tamaki aroused enough, he took out the lube from the small cooler he brought in earlier, testing it on his wrist first as to be sure it wasn’t too cold either. Deciding it was just right, he generously coated his right hand before entering a finger into his boyfriend, careful not to let him realise beforehand he was about to step up their play. The reaction was immediate. Tamaki gasped, his back arching as his arms and legs pulled on the restraints by reflex, a loud moan escaping him as Sougo started to carefully move his index in circle motions, then in and out. Tamaki couldn’t stop wriggling under the feeling, his panting getting heavier. Sougo stopped his movements for a little while, worried that maybe it wasn’t pleasing to his boyfriend.

“Are you okay, Tamaki-kun? Is it too cold? You don’t like it?”

“N-no… ‘s… fine… Aah… keep…. Keep going… please…”

Taking his finger out to put more cold lube on it, Sougo added a second one as he entered again, slowly stretching Tamaki more and more. As he did, he kept warming up his left hand on a hot water bottle before massing Tamaki’s stomach with soothing circles. Watching his boyfriend gap for air with his mouth wide open, drool on his chin, Sougo’s own arousal reached critical levels. But he wasn’t done yet with his planning, so he would have to wait a bit more. Taking out his fingers under Tamaki’s whimpers, he carefully prepared the next step of his plan.

In the dark, Tamaki was feeling much too empty for his own taste. Sougo’s little experiment has been both strange and wonderful so far, his body reacting strongly to the temperature changes. While technically Sougo didn’t do anything special in itself, it made his skin much more sensitive and reactive, multiplying the pleasure beyond his expectations. But now that the fingers retreated, why was Sougo not inside him yet?! Tamaki tried to pull on his arms and legs to show his impatience, but the ropes were so short there wasn’t room for movement at all.

“Sou-chan, please… Get inside me, please… I need you…”

“Yes yes, just a moment Tamaki-kun. Here it goes.”

Sensing something at his entrance, Tamaki expected the familiar sensation of Sougo’s dick penetrating him. But the feeling turned out to be much, much different. Something huge, smooth and terribly warm slowly slid inside, filling and stretching him slightly beyond usual. The lube did warm up after all of Sougo’s preparation, but it had been so cold in the first place than the warm feeling inside him was augmented. It didn’t burn nor hurt at all, but the heat felt overwhelming, seeping through his insides and making him contract his ass, clenching around what was filling him, his need to be full finally fulfilled. Sougo stopped pushing, giving him time to adjust.

“Wh—what is… that… Hgnn.. Sou-chan…?!”

“That’s a glass dildo I warmed up beforehand. That’s what too me so long, I’m sorry.”

“Aah… this feels…. So g-good… aah!”

Sougo started slowly moving it in and out once Tamaki was relaxed enough, pushing it deeper and deeper, trying to find the right angle to hit his prostate in the way he loved it the most. Once he did, earning screams of pleasure in result, Sougo quickly spat out the ice cube he’s been sucking until now, and adjusted his position so he would be kneeling over Tamaki’s dick. Using his right hand to push the dildo in and out, he took hold of the red and hard penis with his left hand and closed his mouth on it. Immediately spasms of pleasure coursed through his boyfriend’s body.

Tamaki’s ability to speak was completely lost as the clashing feeling of the warm dildo filling him and the cold mouth pleasuring him took over his senses. He didn’t know how long it lasted – it felt like an eternity of bliss to him – until he came. When he came back to himself, his dick had softened and he was free to move. Taking off the mask, what greeted him was his boyfriend’s smiling face. Tamaki quickly grabbed him into an embrace before falling back onto the bed while holding him tight, feeling his soft and warm skin against his own. He didn’t quite know when Sougo has taken off his own clothes but he was grateful for it as his hands caressed his back and hips. Pulling closer for a kiss, Sougo gave him a blush.

“Tamaki-kun, maybe later? I… didn’t clean it after finishing you…”

“Like I care!”

As they kissed with passion, Sougo decided that there was something even better than being wrapped in a blanket on a cold day. That was topped by using your boyfriend’s body heat as a personal heater. But as Tamaki’s hand took hold of his throbbing dick, all further comparisons or ideas disappeared in an instant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my research of what this prompt was, but then I of course didn't double-check everything I went with and made up what I wanted so... please kindly ignore illogical things if you actually know about this kink lol
> 
> Anyway, only one more left! Thanks for sticking with me until the end~


	29. DAY 31 - Ghost love story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last day is a free day but I wanted to do something related to Halloween so I racked my brain for ideas… I’m going for a ghost love story, but it doesn’t feel very halloween-y even if there is a ghost haha.  
Anyway! Here are the tags: Ghost sex (prompt), non-idol AU, aged-up characters, mutual pining/slow burn (but quicker because not enough time), masturbation.
> 
> Warning: this might feel a bit “quick” but I’m making what should be a multi-chapter fic into a (not so) short prompt so it can’t be helped uuuh

The first time Tamaki saw him was two days after he moved in. He pushed back unpacking his clothes until he really didn’t have a choice, and only then opened the closet for the first time. He slid the door, and instead of empty shelves he found the face of a young man looking at him. At first he was startled. Why was there a man sitting at the bottom of his closet?! Startled, surprised, but strangely enough, not scared. There wasn’t an ounce of hostility on that face, it mostly looked confused. Then he realised he could see _ through _ the man, and did the most logical thing: he fainted. Thankfully, the bed behind him caught his fall.

When he came back to his senses, two worried purple eyes were looking at him with concern. That face was so beautiful. The hair of the young man was short and white, with a soft hue he couldn’t quite make out. Violet, maybe? It framed a delicate face, whose skin was pale. So pale you could almost make out the wallpaper behind him – not, not “almost”. You could definitely make it out. Tamaki lost consciousness again.

Only on the third time did he manage not to faint. His eyes opened on the ceiling this time. A musical voice rang into his eyes.

“Are you… okay? Please, don’t faint again!!”

_ This is a dream. This must be a dream, right? _

Sitting up on the bed, Tamaki massaged his forehead. He had a clear headache. Can you have headache in dreams? Apparently. This had to be a dream, right? Since ghosts don’t exist.

The young man – the ghost – sat on the bed but as far as possible from him, never stopping looking at him.

“What are you doing here?”

Both of them spoke at the exact same time.

“Well, I live here.”

Once again, both of them answered the same thing together. Shocked and confused, they both looked at each other for a minute. Until Tamaki went on a bit more.

“I just moved in… two days ago. I’m Tamaki Yotsuba.”

“I… my name is Sougo. I… I don’t remember my last name… but I know I’ve been there for as long as I can remember. Not that I… remember much…”

Very slowly, the fear of talking with a supernatural being in Tamaki’s heart was replaced by concern and empathy. Sougo looked so sad and lost, and very human. Moving closer, Tamaki tried to put his hand on his shoulder, but it went right through him, his fingers not feeling anything beside a very slight cold difference.

“Woah?!?!”

Tamaki’s heart started racing again once he was painfully reminded that there was a ghost next to him. The only thing that prevented him from running for his life out of this cursed apartment was the terribly lonely look Sougo gave him at that very moment.

“I’m sorry, Tamaki-kun…”

“I… You… N-no, it’s me who is sorry Sou-chan…”

“S-Sou-chan…? Do you mean me..?”

“You’re not a ghost because you want to, right?”

Getting over the surprise of being called by a nickname out of nowhere, Sougo focused on the relief he felt as he could finally speak to someone else. It’d been so long.

“Well… not that I know of… I’m trying to remember who I am or what I’m doing here but I… can’t. I was in this closet for so long… One day I tripped and I ended up inside, but then I realized I couldn’t actually get out… sometimes it’s like I’m too incorporeal to touch anything, but not enough to go through things… Thank you for saving me, Tamaki-kun. At least thanks to you I got out!”

“S-sure…”

The two of them exchanged awkward looks.

“So, um, will you stay there or will you leave now..?”

Tamaki scratched his head while blushing slightly. Not that he wanted to kick the nice pretty ghost out, but he was unsure of what to do. Sougo gave him an apologetic look.

“Ah, I’m, um, stuck in this apartment… I tried to leave countless times but I can’t cross the door nor the windows' limits no matter what… You’re the first person I’ve talked to in…. well, a very, very long time.”

“I see…”

Strangely enough, Tamaki felt a small part of relief, one he could not really understand. He’d been living alone for so long too, he actually didn’t mind some company. He was thinking about taking a cat when he moved there, but maybe… maybe it wouldn’t be necessary to get one after all. Maybe a sad and lonely ghost could do as well.

“Well then, I guess you’ll have to bear with me then Sou-chan.”

“Eh?! Really?!?! You’re not going to leave this place because of me?!”

“Honestly, I can’t really afford it. Leaving now I’d lose my deposit and it’s 3 months of rent I’d never get back – all my savings!”

“Oh…”

Tamaki could swear the face of the ghost got even paler.

“I am so sorry to be causing you so much trouble…”

“Nah it’s fine. As long as you respect my privacy, I think we can make this work.”

Tamaki made up his mind. He was still a tiny bit scared, but if he didn’t focus too much on Sougo’s skin he could almost forget he wasn’t human. Having a roommate wouldn’t be so bad, would it?

***

To both of their surprise, they quickly adapted their new routine. All the doors of the flat were permanently open, so Sougo could go anywhere when he wanted to. Except during the night when Tamaki would usually close the door to his room, getting this way some privacy. Sougo didn’t need to sleep, so he usually spent his time alone watching TV - Tamaki always left it on for him - or by the windows. Tamaki was working as a kindergarten teacher in a school close by, and he took on the habit of going straight home after work. All of their moments spent together, they spent talking. The first few weeks they didn’t exchange that much, unsure of how to connect. They were actually quite different, and Sougo kept scolding Tamaki for not doing things properly right away.

But then, one day Tamaki got a letter than made him cry for hours. When he stopped, he opened up to Sougo about his childhood and past. His father' abuse and abandonment, his mother’s death and his separation with his little sister, who he never managed to find. That echoed deep inside Sougo, who in turn started remembering bits of his own past. Their bond grew closer and closer as they shared their life, past and present, and mutually erased their loneliness. Sougo finally understood that his own feelings were influencing his corporeality directly, the stronger the emotion the more solid he became. While Tamaki still couldn’t directly touch him, Sougo could focus on a part of his body and actual interact with some objects if focusing.

The happiness he felt in his newfound friendship with Tamaki gave him constant fuel, that he started to handle better and better. On his birthday, Tamaki came back from work and found him doing the dishes, dropping his phone in surprise. Turned out Sougo has been so happy and eager to celebrate that he managed to keep his hands corporeal for over an hour. The first thing Tamaki did was holding them, shyly at first, afraid they’d break or disappear, and then more firmly. Sougo’s skin felt very slightly cold and soft. Facing each other, they stayed like this, just holding hands and giggling, for maybe half an hour. Then on an impulse Sougo brought his right hand to Tamaki’s cheek in an attempt to caress it. The expected contact never came, as his hand went right through him. Sougo had lost his focus. He turned away and Tamaki could swear he saw him blush. Could ghosts blush? They didn’t have blood, so how… But Tamaki himself sure was blushing. Sougo’s attempted gesture took him by surprise, but he realized he wouldn’t have minded the contact on his cheek… not sure what this meant, he dropped it, and both the ghost and the human enjoyed a nice evening.

A couple of weeks later, Tamaki fell half asleep while they were watching a movie. As the credits started rolling, Sougo looked at the sleepy face next to him and felt his heart tighten. Before he could think about it, he leaned in, landing a soft kiss on Tamaki’s lips, sure his gesture would go unnoticed as Tamaki couldn’t feel him and had his eyes closed. But to his surprise - and Tamaki’s, the kiss felt real. For a split second the contact really happened, and the human opened his eyes in surprise. Troubled, Sougo became fully incorporeal and fled to the bathroom.

“Sou-chan, wait!!”

“No, forget this and forget me, please!! I’m so ashamed of myself I want to die… a second time since apparently I’m already dead… if I was not, I would cut my stomach open!!”

“Sou-chan, stop this! I… I didn’t mind.”

“...You… you didn’t mind?”

“No, I didn’t.”

“Really…?”

“Really.”

“But…”

“What?”

“But I’m a man.”

“That’s not really an issue?”

“And I’m a ghost…”

“That’s indeed more complicated, but we can work with it.”

“Tamaki-kun, you’re stupid! You’re young and full of life!! You deserve someone that’s… well, alive and breathing.”

“What are you calling me stupid for?! Aren’t you the one who kissed me just now??! And I want _ you _, Sou-chan. Took me a while to understand, but I’ve been thinking about it since my birthday and… I didn’t quite know how to bring the subject up…”

“Do you mean that…”

“Yeah. Sou-chan, I love you.”

For a split second, the ghost’s whole body became almost fully solid and corporeal, before fading out so much Tamaki could barely make out his outline, scaring him to death. Then Sougo came back to his usual appearance and gave him a look full of hope.

“Is it really okay for me to love you back then?”

“Yes!!”

As they tried to hug, Sougo’s body slipped through his fingers, making the ghost wince as he remembered his condition.

“I’m sorry…”

Tamaki smiled softly.

“Don’t apologize.”

Taking hold on the towels racks, Tamaki took on the position of an embrace. Sougo did the same, and while they couldn’t physically feel each other, as they closed their eyes they could feel the other’s presence very strongly.

***

Saying it was easy would have been a lie. But both of them took comfort in their new relationship, making the most of what they could of it and enjoying each other’s company now more than ever. Holding hands and stealing kisses whenever they could, whenever Sougo managed. As time passed, Sougo lamented he couldn’t offer more to Tamaki, while the human kept telling him he was satisfied as it was. But it wasn’t enough for the ghost. One night he offered his boyfriend to try something.

As Tamaki laid naked on the bed, Sougo kneeled in front of him. The ghost’s clothes never changed. He always was wearing a white shirt coming loose on some black pants, and no socks not shoes. While he couldn’t change, he could still open or close them when he wanted to. This time, he undid the buttons of the shirt, leaving it open and showing his chest as he positioned himself above Tamaki, arms on both sides of his body so his head was right above his. Carefully, they tried to kiss, but the only thing Tamaki felt was a cool breeze on his lips. Then Sougo let his hand run on his boyfriend’s chest, sometimes managing a very light brushing with his fingertips. Despite the lack of actual physical contact, Tamaki was hypnotized by the dance of the hands in front of him and the serious face of the ghost he had come to love so much. His breathing got heavier and his lower body started warming up.

“Tamaki-kun, spread your legs.”

Doing as he was told, Tamaki saw the ghost run his hands on his thighs, getting shivers in reaction. He wasn’t sure if it was from the touch or only from the stimulation of his mind, but it didn’t matter. His dick slowly hardened.

“Take yourself in hand. There.”

Cupping Tamaki’s fist with both of his hands, Sougo bent down and left an invisible kiss on the tip of the now erect penis, getting Tamaki to let out a small moan.

“Now start stroking, slowly.”

As he did, Sougo left the legs he was straddling to take back his position above Tamaki, his face so close to his lover’s that their noses would have touched if it had been possible.

“Keep going, but slowly, very slowly.”

Tamaki started panting, the stimulation making his dick harder and harder, as he lost himself in the intense purple eyes in front of him.

“Tamaki-kun, I love you…”

For a second Sougo became corporeal enough and this time the kiss he gave him felt real, Tamaki’s hand squeezing harder on his shaft by reflex as he felt something like some light electric current shake his body.

“Aah.. Sou-chan…”

“Go faster now, and squeeze a bit harder.”

“Hgnn…”

“Faster….”

He was nearing the edge now, he could feel it.

“Stop.”

But when Sougo asked him to stop, he did so, immediately. His right hand was shaking slightly as he let go of his dick.

“Take the bottle of lube now.”

Not trying to think for himself anymore, Tamaki just complied. Letting Sougo decide of his every move was his way to share the pleasure with him.

“Pour some on your right hand. Again, you need more than that.”

As his hand was now dripping with lubricant, Sougo made him rub his fingers together to spread it, then went back to the bottom of the bed.

“Pull your knees up, and spread them apart. I want you to reach for your ass.”

“Aah…”

Tamaki’s cheeks flushed a deep shade of red when he understood what Sougo had in mind, but he still followed the orders, panting under his arousal.

“First, feel your entrance. Get familiar with it but don’t go in.”

Doing so allowed Tamaki’s hand to stop shaking and he got his breathing more under control.

“Now, use your middle finger. Put it in slowly, very slowly.”

“Aaah…”

The sensation was unfamiliar, slightly strange, but the lube made it slide in easily.

“Now stop moving, give time to your body to adjust.”

At first he could feel his own ass clenching around the intrusion, nervous about it, but after a moment he finally relaxed and his walls stopped contracting too much.

“Try to move it from left to right, and then in circles.”

The feeling was still weird but it started to feel nice and not painful anymore as he got looser and looser.

“Try taking it out but don’t go all the way, then push it back in. Like this, yes.”

The sounds his fingers were making coupled to Sougo’s soothing and commanding voice kept him in a constant state of arousal. He started to increase the speed. When his boyfriend made him add another finger, then a third, he couldn’t keep his moaning in check, instinctively thrusting deeper and deeper with his fingers, until he felt it wasn’t enough anymore.

“S-Sou...chan… aah… hhgn...”

“Yes, I’m here. I’m here.”

Body still hovering above him, Sougo started moving it in rhythm to Tamaki's hand, making it like it was him fucking him and not his own fingers. This increased Tamaki’s stimulation ten fold, and he felt his cock twitch in need. Sougo put down his ghostly hand around it, stroking it gently, and Tamaki could swear he felt it at that moment. They kept going for a little while, but when Sougo noticed Tamaki was at his limit, the need to come too high, he whispered in his left ear.

“Take your left hand, and let yourself come.”

Eyes closed, focusing on Sougo’s voice and the sensation, Tamaki grabbed himself and came after only two strokes, freeing his orgasm in a scream of relief. Panting and exhausted, when he opened his eyes Sougo was smiling at him. He gave him back his smile.

“How was it, Tamaki-kun?”

“G-good.. It was, good…”

“Let’s buy you some toys for next time, right?”

“Y-yeah…”

As Tamaki fell asleep, too spent to stay awake, Sougo positioned himself next to him on the bed, looking at the peaceful face of his boyfriend. The craving to touch him for good was so strong, but the love he felt for him was even stronger. As his let his hand caressing his sleeping face, he managed to push a strand of hair behind his ear.

***

While he appreciated the sex a lot, Tamaki grew worried it would hurt Sougo at some point. After all, if he was the only one taking pleasure in it, wasn’t it unfair? But Sougo kept encouraging him, making him buy toys and showing him how to use them, taking delight in dictating all of his actions if anything. Until one day, when Tamaki woke up to the excited voice of his boyfriend.

“Tamaki-kun, Tamaki-kun!! Wake up! Wake up!!”

Chasing the sleepiness out of his eyes, Tamaki mumbled a “hello Sou-chan”.

“Tamaki-kun, look!!!”

His eyes widened in shock as Tamaki noticed he couldn’t make out anything through his boyfriend’s body anymore. That woke him up completely instantly.

“Sou-chan?! Are you…”

However the hand he pushed forward completely went through his boyfriend as usual, despite the solid appearance. Disappointment hit him.

“I’m not solid but… Tamaki-kun, I’m never been that corporeal before!! Look!”

Bending down, he kissed his boyfriend, and while still light the contact definitely was there, stronger than usual.

“Sou-chan that’s amazing! But… how…”

“I… I don’t know why, but I can feel it. Tamaki-kun, today is my... birthday.”

“?! Sou-chan, happy birthday!!”

Wait, wasn’t it weird to say happy birthday to a ghost…?

“Hehe, thank you… Tamaki-kun, I…. I can feel my body burning… I think I can…”

Actions speaking louder than words, Sougo kissed him again, pushing his tongue inside his mouth this time, and Tamaki felt it. It was strange, as if he tried to feel Sougo or push his own tongue back he couldn’t, but he definitely could feel the cool breeze invading his mouth as he moaned into the kiss. He was left panting and aroused when Sougo finally broke it. Good thing he slept naked, he thought as he pushed the blanket on the side, inviting Sougo into his arms. The ghost took off his clothes that became translucent as he dropped them on the floor, and snuggled in. A warm feeling of happiness spread into Tamaki’s body. It was like holding some candyfloss. If you tried to hold it tightly it would be crushed or disappear, but as long as you didn’t try to force it, you could feel it and it was soft and wonderful.

After cuddling for a few minutes, Sougo started grinding their lower bodies together, making Tamaki gasp at the sensation, his dick quickly getting hard. Pushing his boyfriend hands away from his chest, Sougo pinned them on the bed on either side of his head, before kissing him again. Then he started leaving kiss on his chest and stomach, making his body tremble. It felt cool and soft and delicious all at the same time. It was frustrating but also so intoxicating to feel every single one of his boyfriend signs of affection and love but not being able to touch him himself.

When Sougo spread his legs open, Tamaki’s shaking fingers crumbled the bed sheets in anticipation, his breath already short. The first finger breached in and his back arched on its own. By the time the second finger entered, pleasure was already coursing in every inch of his skin. By the third, Tamaki couldn’t remember how to speak anymore. As an especially strong wave of ecstasy shook him, Tamaki tried to push his boyfriend away, wanting more than his fingers now, but his hands went right through him. He was powerless to stop him as Sougo made him his own, completely at the mercy of the ghost in his feverish state. Thankfully for him, Sougo finally took his fingers out and at long last penetrated him up to the hilt, making Tamaki’s control on his body break for good. This felt so good, Tamaki felt like he was still asleep and dreaming. Reality couldn’t possibly feel _ that _good, right? As the ghost thrusted into him powerfully, finding his sweet spot and pounding into it, Tamaki’s grasp on reality disappeared. He felt like he was floating somewhere were far away, pleasure the only thing he could feel anymore. He gave his body and soul over to his boyfriend, tears silently sliding down his cheeks as the feeling overwhelmed him. When both him and Sougo came at the same time, his vision turned white and his head fell back on the pillow while everything was spinning around him.

“Tamaki-kun…!”

Sougo’s voice felt far away, but the only thing that prevented him from losing consciousness was the panic he heard in it.

“Tamaki-kun?! Tamaki-kun, what’s going on?!?!”

Eyes snapping open, Tamaki saw his boyfriend was slowly fading out, more and more until he was even less visible than before.

“Sou-chan?! Sou-chan, no, stay!! Stay with me!!”

“Tamaki-kun, I….”

Would he disappear? Fear sized both of their hearts as they realize that no matter what was happening, there was nothing they could do to stop it. Then Sougo gasped, as he remembered something.

“Ousaka!!”

“W-what..?”

“Tamaki-kun, my full name is Ousaka Sougo…!”

And that was the ghost last words as he disappeared for good. Not “I love you” or “Take care”. But that was all Tamaki needed. This was the last thing he was missing to try to find more about his boyfriend. Now he had his full name and birth date.

While tears were running down his face, Tamaki ran to his computer, feverishly tapping the full name in his navigator as soon as it was open. Results came him, pictures of the familiar face but more colorful filling in the first row of results. There were many articles, but Tamaki found the one that he was looking for.

“A terrible accident: 29-year-old man was run over while crossing the street on his birthday.”

Tamaki’s heart sank. The article was dated 2 years ago. He kept on reading, until the words “coma” popped out and his heart took a leap. Coma. Coma. Sougo was in a coma. Sougo wasn’t dead, he was in a coma. In this very town. Picking up his phone with shaking hands, after Tamaki sorted a list of the main hospitals in the town from the internet he started calling them one by one, making up excuses until he found out saying he was from the distant family worked the best. Some refused to give any information, but thankfully for him he finally managed to locate the young man nonetheless after one hour or so, the final hospital turning out to be willing to share details. This patient had been in their care for two years now but no one ever visited him. Hearing someone was looking for him made the person taking the call much more cooperative than she should have been, especially when she was explained it was her long lost boyfriend that always thought him dead or disappeared somewhere oversea until he stumbled on an article online. Grabbing the first clothes he found, Tamaki left the house running the minute he could.

***

When he opened his eyes, the young man felt lost, so lost. Who was he? There were a lot of machines beeping around him, and doctors and nurses talking and walking. It took him a couple of minutes before he was able to focus his eyes on anything. Then he felt a hand on his forehand, pushing his bangs away from his eyes, very gently and carefully. Turning his head slightly, he saw a man with blue hair smiling at him. He was smiling but there were tears in his eyes. He was holding his left hand. It was warm and soft and it made him feel nice. The grip was firm, like the was afraid the hand would slip from his or something. At the moment his mind couldn’t remember this man, but his heart did, and love filled him as the panic and sense of loss from earlier faded away. A gentle voice spoke to him.

“Hello Sou-chan. Welcome back.”

\---

For the next five years, the favorite story of the nurses at the hospital would be the one of the pretty, lonely patient that no one ever visited for two years, until one day his long lost fiancé found him again and brought him back to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by Marc Levy’s first novel. I don’t like his books but I did like that one! I also drew some inspiration from the TV show Pushing Daisies when the MC is in love with a woman he cannot touch (very very good show btw). I’m sorry if the result is weird haha.  
Ok the ending is a bit weird, but basically Tamaki lied his way into that hospital and into that room, and the nurses were too “OMG WHAT A LOVE STORY” to realize that some details didn’t add up.
> 
> I’m not expecting any answers, but if anyone feel like they want to read an actual fic of this story, with multiple chapters and a slower burn & the actual resolution of Sougo’s mysterious condition and Aya’s disappearance (because there is more to it), please tell me in the comments ! Because I more or less have the story in mind but would anyone be interested?
> 
> ANYWAY, AND THAT’S A WRAP FOR KINKTOBER! If you read until here, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	30. Last words

Making some quick last words !

This was a real challenge to write, especially since one year ago I swore I would NEVER be able to write anything R18/nsfw djzhdjkzh. I had to research for most of these prompts, some (a good chunk even) I didn't even know beforehand haha.

I loved writing this, it was exhausting (really) but it was super fun to challenge myself (and boy, what a challenge) and do it with my sweet Dami!! I tried to explore different moods and situations too, I don't know how it came out but I did my best xD.

I wanna say THANK YOU to anyone that might have read it until the end (that's 42,860 words apparently so, if you did, wow: THANK YOU. REALLY.) but also thank you to people that might have only read a couple! I never expected to see so many hits and kudos so dkjhzdjkzhjd thank you so much !!!

If you've read them all and wanna tell me which one you liked the best I'm very curious xD (I'm not expecting answers but, if you're bored feel free to give me one!).

I am so sorry for the OOCness that was stronger in some prompts, especially toward the end, my imagination was running dry at some point xD.

AND AT LAST BUT NOT LEAST I wanna say thank you to [Dami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaMidnighter/pseuds/DaMidnighter) who corrected EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THESE, and without her it would be 42k words full of typos and sentences or words that don't mean shit in English (since English isn't my first language). So, thank you Dami, I love you <3333. Please go read her own kinktober challenge, it's pretty great and much better than mine >w<!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Not Kinktober but I had some kinks left to write](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148546) by [Lex (Moooomoo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moooomoo/pseuds/Lex)


End file.
